


More Than Destiny

by xxxMiaHikarixxx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Drama & Romance, M/M, Magic, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 74,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxMiaHikarixxx/pseuds/xxxMiaHikarixxx
Summary: It's not coincidence that brought all of them together but following a predestined path isn't Yuugi Mutou's way. Was meeting Atem Sennen on the bus a chance meeting? It doesn't matter because meeting him made Yuugi realize his life was much more complicated that he thought it was.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Marik Ishtar/Yami Malik/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 68
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. It’s been a long time. When I was working on “What The Hell”, I had mentioned another story. This isn’t the story I had mentioned xD This story started as an one-shot while I was on a bus to work. I had just left my seat to let someone else use it as they needed it more than I did and was standing there thinking how exciting it would have been if during a 40 minutes ride you could meet someone that could be your friend, someone important. It was a beautiful May day and I was feeling kinda lonely, I guess. So when I found an empty seat, I sat down and started writing the beginning of this chapter on my phone. Then, six months ago, I came back to this story and started writing again. I had come to the decision I wanted to write another long story much like “What the Hell” but with a more complicated theme, something action-like.  
> I’ll be honest with you. This will be a long journey. I have some chapters ready but the story will be building itself, as each chapter will bring something new, especially when it comes to the characters and their relationships. I am one of these writers who let their story lead them so a great part of it is still a mystery to me. I’ll try to update the story every week or two weeks so, please, be patient with me. Also, I no longer have a beta. I still have my faithful Bakura reading my chapters and telling me if something seems problematic (or entertaining me with her amazing comments), but grammar and syntax…that’s all me. And let’s face it. It’s difficult to catch all your mistakes even if they are right in front of you xD  
> Anyway, that’s enough of me. I’m quite nervous uploading again. Please, let me know what you think of the beginning of the story. Feel free to message me! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

The lulling sound of the engine filled the almost full bus as it rode through the busy streets of Domino. Yuugi Mutou, a young freshman in the archaeological department, was lucky enough to get the last empty seat so he was comfortably sitting there with his backpack on his lap. He had initially been surprised seeing so many people on the bus so early in the morning-it wasn’t even seven. Then, he remembered that with the Christmas holidays approaching plenty of businesses had their employees work overtime, coming early, leaving late. Comforted that soon a great number of them would get off at the city center, he yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and relaxed on his seat. Even though he had a good night’s sleep the previous night, he had never been one to enjoy waking up early. If it hadn’t been that the next bus to the university was cutting its arrival too close to the exam time for comfort, he would have stayed tucked in his warm bed for at least another hour. 

The bus stopped once again and picked up a single person from a dark bus stop. The sun hadn't made its appearance yet, hidden behind some great clouds, but even if it had, the morning would still have been cold and moody. Not having what to do, Yuugi looked towards the new passenger. It was a young man, probably around Yuugi's age though few would guess so since Yuugi had such a petite figure. As soon as his eyes took in the stranger, Yuugi was astonished to find out the young man had tricolored hair much like his own. Actually, the stranger looked much like a sharper, handsomer version of himself. It was quite unnerving. Yuugi had always been either mocked or cooed about his short stature, his soft features and his big amethyst eyes. This boy was slightly taller than Yuugi even as he was hunched, burdened by the weight of a black backpack, but something about the way his body made him look so different than Yuugi. 

Yuugi quickly managed to get over his surprise seeing the young man scanning the bus for an empty seat, his arms dejectedly falling as none was found. His sun-kissed skin looked sickly pale and, as he let out a soft sigh of disappointment and exhaustion, Yuugi felt a jolt of sadness. He really looked as if he was about to crumble. The amethyst eyed boy quickly rose to his feet and smiled. 

"Why don't you sit here?" He said, politely stepping away from his seat. 

The young man needed a moment to process his words but then he shook his head. "I couldn't..."

"Oh, but you could." Yuugi interrupted him. 

"Are you getting off on next stop?" The stranger asked, his eyes on the seat, clearly facing a dilemma. 

"Nope." Yuugi cheerfully replied, "but I had a good night's sleep last night and you clearly didn't. It won’t affect me if I stand for a while. On the other hand, I can't say the same about you." Yuugi didn't want to point out that the bags under the young man's eyes told him he probably hadn't slept well in a while. "You wouldn't want me to go through the rest of the day feeling guilty, right?" He pouted, using a mild version of his puppy eyes. 

Spellbound, the stranger stood in front of him for some seconds and then he reluctantly took the seat. His body instantly relaxed and he placed his backpack on the floor by his feet. Yuugi smiled, only to frown when he noticed the way the lady that had shared the adjoined seat with his pulled away from the stranger. Thankfully, the young man didn’t notice a thing. The lulling sound of the engine continued to fill the bus for another two stops. Then, the lady stood up and the stranger jolted up to let her pass. As she left, he took her place and hesitantly looked towards Yuugi. Smiling, carelessly, Yuugi took the seat by his side. 

"Thank you." The young man whispered. 

"Don’t mention it." After a moment of hesitation, Yuugi added. "I'm Yuugi " 

"Atem." The man whispered, his voice hoarse as of overuse. 

"Oh, like the pharaoh Atemu " Yuugi blurred out excited, and then blushed. 

A look of surprise passed the guy's face and then his lips shaped a beautiful smile. It was then that Yuugi noticed the red wine color of his eyes and blushed even more. When he smiled, Atem looked...beautiful. 

"Aren't you cold?" Yuugi asked, seeing how the young man had only a light coat on. 

"When I left home yesterday morning it was still sunny," Atem's tired voice reached him. "I didn't expect such a temperature drop. And I missed the previous bus so I had to wait for a while. But it's fine." He quickly added, embarrassed to admit that much to a stranger.

"Nonsense." Yuugi would have none of it. He took off his scarf and placed it around Atem's neck. He then fished a pair of gloves from his backpack and had Atem wear them. "Much better." He marveled when he was done while Atem was looking at him as if he had grown a second head. "What?"

"Do you always share your scarf and gloves with strangers?"

"Only if they are handsome and cold." Yuugi teased and the man blushed. 

A moment of silence followed as more people got off the bus. "Where are you getting off?" Atem asked after a while when Yuugi was sure the other boy had fallen asleep.

"At the university."

"Me too." 

Another moment of silence. "Why don't you sleep for a while?” Yuugi suggested. “I’ll wake you up when we get there." Yuugi hesitantly offered seeing the man nodding on and off. "I promise I’m not going to mug you or anything while you sleep." he added quickly seeing Atem giving him a weird look. 

The man continued looking at him for a while and then he smiled and closed his eyes. Yuugi smiled back and relaxed. The university was at the other side of the city. It would take them a good half an hour more to get there. That gave Yuugi plenty of time to wonder about Atem. Who was he? Why was he so tired? Was he a student? Why was Yuugi so interested in him? Sure, he would have given up his seat for any stranger that would need it more than he did, but share his scarf and gloves? Tease him and call him handsome? That wasn't much like him, the shy Yuugi. Was it just because Atem had the same hairstyle as him? Looking at him a bit closer, he noticed some differences there too. Yuugi’s hair was composed of multiple layers of blond, black, and purple with three locks surrounding his forehead and a single one curling somewhere in between. Atem’s hair was composed of multiple layers of blond, black, and crimson and his blond locks were sharp and shot upwards in places Yuugi’s didn’t.

Yuugi checked his watch. It was exam period and Yuugi's last exam was scheduled for that morning at 9. Taking the early bus, gave him a bit more than an hour, but it was better being early than late. He would use the free hour to enjoy a cup of coffee in the cafeteria and review his notes. He wondered if he could coax Atem into having a cup of coffee with him and maybe a snack too. The young man seemed to need both. 

"We're almost there." Yuugi shook Atem awake half an hour later. His heart gave a jolt seeing the tired man sighing resigned. 

As they got off the bus and Atem was about to return the scarf and gloves to Yuugi, the boy couldn't help but ask. "Are you a student here?"

"I am studying Archaeology," Atem answered and Yuugi clapped his hands in delight. "You too?" Atem wondered how he hadn't noticed before such a wonderful creature as Yuugi being in the amphitheater but then again he was usually too tired to do anything but keeping notes. Not to mention more often than not he would either reach the amphitheater too early and end up taking a nap at the last stand until the lecture would start or too late and slip in as quietly as possible taking a seat as far away as possible from the other students. He usually had to focus hard on keeping those precious notes so his whole attention was on the professor. 

"Are you here for the exam at nine? Mr. Hopkins' exam?" Yuugi asked with enthusiasm. When Atem nodded, he continued. "What about joining me for a cup of coffee in the cafeteria? You think I would have noticed you in class but PFF...better late than never. "

The cheerful blabbing of Yuugi and the promise of a warm cup of coffee brought Atem to the cafeteria. He would need the caffeine if he was to take the exam. And if Yuugi was a regular to Mr. Hopkins’s class, maybe he would even have the notes from the last lecture that Atem had missed because of work. 

When Yuugi placed a cup of warm liquid in front of him and half a sandwich, Atem looked up surprised. He had been instructed to find a table (the cafeteria was almost empty) and sit down. Lost in his thoughts and exhaustion, he hadn't noticed Yuugi placing an order. Now he looked at the offered food as if it would bite him. 

"I am not a charity case." Atem's voice came out a bit harsher than he intended it to. Did Yuugi think he needed his help? Did he see him as some kind of helpless man that needed to be sheltered and fed?

Yuugi was taken aback by the force in Atem’s voice. He hadn’t thought of his actions until that moment and surely he hadn’t meant for his food offering to be seen as charity. He had skipped breakfast that morning knowing he would have plenty of time to check his notes and grab a bite at the cafeteria after the long ride on the bus. Knowing himself, he wouldn’t eat the whole sandwich and have a full cup of coffee so he had split the sandwich, offering one half to the other boy. Yes, he had thought that Atem could use the food to boost his system, but he hadn’t believed even for a moment that Atem was helpless or something.

Needing to remedy the situation and make his intentions clear, Yuugi started explaining. “I sincerely apologize. I didn’t mean anything by giving you half of the sandwich. I should have asked first, but you see… I didn’t want it to end up in the trash bin, and these things are so big. Before an exam, I feel my stomach shrinking so I can never eat a full breakfast, yet I can’t have coffee in an empty stomach. So, I thought of sharing it. I’m really sorry. Of course, you couldn’t know what’s on my mind. You don’t even know me. But, really I didn’t mean to offend you.” His voice softened, almost a whisper. “I’d never think you are a charity case.”

Atem’s tensed body relaxed hearing Yuugi’s explanation. It was obvious by both the boy’s body language as well as the anxious tone in his voice that he hadn’t meant to hurt his feelings. Yuugi’s amethyst eyes had gone wide with surprise before turning misty with worry, his body had tensed and his hands had unconsciously clenched his coffee cup. Wanting the boy to relax again, Atem got a hold of the sandwich and took a bite. It was for sure a good size and it tasted good, so it would be a pity to end up in the trash bin, especially since Atem was so hungry. Really, he couldn’t remember when was the last time he had a sandwich. His meals lately had been coffee, energy drinks and chips from work. 

Seeing Atem eating, helped Yuugi relax, too. He took a bite of his half sandwich and a sip of his coffee. Still, it took him a while to gather his courage to speak again. “So, are you ready for today’s exam?” It was a safe topic.

“I’d like to answer yes with certainty, but I can’t,” Atem admitted taking a sip of his coffee. “I mean, I’m positive I can write a full essay about any topic the professor chooses, but I’d really love it if I could narrow the topics down to a reasonable number so I could check my notes one last time.”

Yuugi thought about it. “Didn’t his last lecture help you do that? I think the time he spend on certain topics was quite enlightening.” Upon further thought, he added. “Or maybe that was just me.”

That was the perfect opening for Atem. “Well, if I want to be completely honest with you, I was hoping you could share your notes of the last lecture with me. I missed it, you see.” His voice was a bit strained. He didn’t like asking people for things, especially if he couldn’t give something back. But he needed the notes. 

Understanding that the other boy wasn’t just casually asking for his notes out of curiosity but rather needed them and hearing how strained his voice was, Yuugi sighted theatrically. “Ah, so that’s it. And I was wondering why such a good looking guy would join me for a cup of coffee in an empty cafeteria so early in the morning. I should have known he was after my notes.” 

Yuugi caught himself shamelessly flirting with Atem and being unable to stop it. Sure, he had meant to use humor to lighten the mood but calling Atem good looking, no matter how true it was, hadn’t been part of the plan. And on the bus, he had called him handsome! Yuugi wanted to kick himself. Sure, Atem was quite handsome but that wasn’t the point. He had just met him for Christ’s sake. What was wrong with him?

“I mean, this rules out the possibility of being followed and murdered,” he tried lamely to save himself. “Eliminating the competition and all. One day, I may steal your job.”  
Atem blinked. Then, he blinked again. His caffeinated yet still tired brain took a while to process Yuugi’s words and add them to the flustered look of the young boy. When his brain finally decided to work, Atem started laughing. His laughter was rich and booming. Eliminating the competition, he had said. The boy was for sure funny.

Yuugi was a huge surprise. In the short time Atem had known him, he had showed him he was smart and funny. He could be shy but also assertive and ready to do things that other people usually wouldn’t do. His actions and words carried an innocence that was quite refreshing. He was a real mystery, so different to the people Atem mostly dealt with that he wanted nothing more than to know this young boy better. That surprised Atem a lot. Usually, he was indifferent towards strangers. 

“I simply want to steal your notes for a while.” Atem said when he stopped laughing. His eyes were full of tears of mirth. He hadn’t laughed in a while. “Then again, if they lead me astray, I may end up coming back to hunt you down.”

As Yuugi busied himself with retrieving the right notes from a folder in his backpack, Atem saw a soft smile resting on the other boy’s lips and his body being once again relaxed. As Atem skimmed through the precious notes relieved to find out he perfectly knew all the material the professor had discussed, another part of his brain helped Atem into a revelation. What if Yuugi wasn’t flustered because of his joke and how it would be received by an almost stranger? What if he was flustered because he had called him good looking? Was Yuugi flirting with him?

It was so subtle that it could be easily missed. Atem was so used to people openly throwing themselves at him that Yuugi’s soft approach was more like a single raindrop falling at the surface of a lake. Thinking he was overthinking the situation, Atem focused on the notes, occasionally sipping his coffee. Meanwhile, Yuugi worked his way through his half of the sandwich without bothering the other boy. He didn’t feel the need to fill the silence with chatter. He chose to go through his mental notes, proud to find out he could ski his way through the different topics without any problem. By the time Atem returned the notes with a thank you, he was ready for some talking. The two boys spent the remaining minutes discussing their favorite topics and speculating which ones would make the cut.

A few moments before nine, they left the cafeteria and walked together towards the amphitheater the exam was taking place in.

“Good luck.” Yuugi wished the other boy.

“You, too.” Atem wished him back with a soft smile.

When the topics were given, Atem was relieved to see he could easily pass the exam and that Yuugi’s notes were spot on. He had everything he needed. Smiling, he started writing. When he was satisfied with his answers, he stood up and walked towards the old professor who smiled at him. The old man had often noticed the crimson eyed boy, always so exhausted yet attentive, in his classes.

“Do you think you did well?” the professor asked, politely.

“I think so, sir.” Atem answered. He had rarely talked to the professor, even though he recalled a heated discussion he had taken part in about a month after the beginning of the semester. It was probably one of the very few moments he had joined a class well rested.

“Then, enjoy your few free days until the results are up.” The professor said back, placing Atem’s paper on top of a pile of papers. 

As Atem made his way to the exit, his eyes met those of Yuugi. The young boy was also about to hand in his paper. Yuugi smiled at him before he turned his attention to the professor who greeted him cordially. They started discussing something, probably the exam, in hushed voices, trying not to disturb the other students. Once again, Atem wondered how he could have not noticed Yuugi was his classmate for a whole semester. 

When Yuugi walked out of the amphitheater some minutes later, he found Atem waiting for him. “Hey!” Yugi greeted him, brightly. His excitement on seeing the older boy waiting for him was palpable. “How was it?”

“Pretty easy, actually. Thank you for letting me borrow your notes. They helped a lot.”

“It was nothing really. Anyone would have done the same. Plus, you clearly knew all those things. You simply needed some reassurance.” 

The two boys leisurely walked towards the bus stop knowing too well they needn’t hurry since the next bus was schedule to pass by in more than half an hour. 

“You seemed really at ease with the professor.” Atem mentioned at some point. “Were you really active in his lessons? You’d think I’d recall your voice.” It was true. Yuugi’s voice was so melodical.

“I wasn’t an active participant most of the times. You see, this is the second time I’m taking this class. I knew a great deal of the material so it wouldn’t be fair for the other students.” Yuugi admitted, much to Atem’s shock. Had Yuugi failed to pass the exam the previous semester? Seeing Atem’s shocked expression, Yuugi added. “I had to drop all my classes in the middle of the previous semester due to my hospitalization. I was involved in an accident and spent two months in the hospital. Even after that, things were a bit difficult. When the new semester started, I chose the same courses including this one. However, about a month into the semester I started missing classes again because of an infection. After that, when I came back, I’d simply sit at the first row and take notes. That’s probably why you hadn’t seen me.” After a second, he added one more thing. “I guess it also helps that my grandpa personally knows Professor Hopkins. I was in one of his lectures in the National Museum of Nature and Science some years ago.”

It took Atem a few moments to process what Yuugi had told him. Taking a closer look at Yuugi’s skin, he noticed that even though the boy’s complexion was really fair as if the moonlight could be reflected on his skin, he didn’t look sickly. His cheeks were rosy and his eyes sparkled with life. Then, he remembered how Yuugi mentioned he knew the professor because of his grandfather.

“Didn’t Hopkins or the other professors offer you an alternative way of finishing your classes? Online lessons? Writing some papers?” 

“Well, most of them did. Professor Hopkins even visited me in the hospital once. But it wouldn’t be the same. I wanted the full experience. The excitement of the amphitheater and the contribution of the students in a discussion are part of the learning experience. Anyway, repeating one semester isn’t that bad.” Yuugi shrugged as if it didn’t worry him at all.

“No, it’s not.” Atem agreed. “I was out for a semester too.” He didn’t offer an explanation as to why, though.

The two boys reached the bus stop. They moved to take a seat at the bench when Yuugi noticed the yellow car parked by the sign signaling the stop. Then, unexpectedly he started laughing. Atem raised an eyebrow but before he could question him, the front door of the car opened and shut with a bang and a tall blond guy walked towards them. In seconds, he had Yuugi in a headlock messing with the boy’s hair while said boy was choking out some words Atem couldn’t make out. Caught between the need to laugh and interfere, Atem took a step forward.

The blonde immediately noticed him. Surprise registered on his face taking in Atem’s appearance and he finally released Yuugi, much to Atem’s relief.

“Yug’, you didn’t tell me you had a twin, a taller twin.” Upon a closer inspection of Atem, he added, “A taller twin with freakish red eyes like a vampire and cooler hair color than you. Quite goth.”

“Joey!” Yuugi groaned. “You can’t call people’s eyes freakish.”

“But, Yug’…”

“No. Apologize.”

Joey pouted, but he apologized anyway. “Dude, it was a joke. Your eyes are pretty cool, actually. Freakish, but cool.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Atem replied, not sure what to make of the blond boy, while Yuugi face palmed. “I’m not his twin.” Atem felt the need to clarify, even though he didn’t know why. Really, being thought as Yuugi’s twin was disturbing.

Yuugi gave Joey a look. “He knows I don’t have a twin.”

“Just making sure.” Atem grinned. He briefly wondered if this guy was Yuugi’s boyfriend, but he immediately dismissed the idea. Their greeting was more brotherly than romantic. And anyway he didn’t know if Yuugi was into boys.

“I’m Joey Wheeler, by the way. I know he doesn’t have a twin. I’d have noticed a twin walking around our apartment.”

“Atem Sennen.” Atem introduced himself, taking in the new information. A roommate maybe?

Yuugi hadn’t said a word during this exchange. He simply allowed the two boys to interact with each other, his lips shaping a smile. He liked what was happening. Yuugi knew he was getting ahead of himself but he actually liked the idea of Atem and Joey getting along. It was at that moment that Yuugi realized he wanted to get to know Atem better and befriend him.

“So, Yuugi, do you want a ride home?” Joey asked, turning to look at the amethyst-eyed boy; the very quiet amethyst-eyed boy. 

“Since you came all the way here for no other reason than to give me a ride even though I didn’t ask for one, I guess I can’t say no.” Yuugi grinned. 

“Cheeky. That’s what I get for being thoughtful for once.” Joey complained, never losing his smile. Having Yuugi being so confident was a real treat. He liked it. There was a time that Joey thought he wouldn’t be able to spend any more time simply teasing the young boy anymore, getting such smart replies back.

“Thank you, Joey. You’re being your awesome self. You’re a lifesaver.” Yuugi lied it thick with enthusiasm and Joey stuck out his tongue at him.

Yuugi and Joey moved towards the car teasing each other. Yuugi was just about to open the back door when he noticed Atem hadn’t moved.

“Well, I think crimson eyes wants a private invitation.” Joey joked, raising an eyebrow.

“Come, Atem. We’ll drive you. You can tell us where you want us to drop you off.” Yuugi said softly.

Atem looked at them with wild eyes. Why were they offering him a ride?

“Joey, I think he knows all about your driving.” Yuugi pretended to whisper, his voice playful. “Reassure him.”

“Dude, I’m an excellent driver!” Joey complained. “It was Tristan who threw his bike on the bug! It wasn’t my fault!”

Atem bit his lip.

“What about that old lady?” Yuugi pushed, trying not to laugh at Atem’s bewildered look.

“She threw herself in front of me like a cheetah. These old ladies can move when they want to! Have you ever seen them when they try to snatch the last baking powder from the shelf at the supermarket?” Joey was full mode defensive but his words and Atem’s reactions were so funny that Yuugi started laughing. “Get in!” Joey fake growled.

Yuugi smiled at Atem beckoning him once again. He was pleased to see Atem following him in the car, taking a seat by his side, a bemused smile having replaced the shock in his crimson eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I’d update once every week or two weeks but with the quarantine being extended here, I want to believe I’ll be able to work faster on my chapters. Also, some friends seemed to enjoy the first chapter so I decided to give them a second taste of this story.   
> Once again, I want to thank my Bakura, Demon-Lionka, for reading every chapter I complete and writing down all these wonderful little comments that help me improve or make me laugh. Every time I get a chapter back, I am giddy with enthusiasm xD Also, I want to thank Kathy and Julia for reading the first chapter and giving me feedback and on Kathy’s case, a drawing of Yuugi!  
> As always, message me or leave a review about anything you want to discuss concerning this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

Joey was definitely caught by surprise seeing his best friend and adopted brother in the company of Atem. Yuugi was an outgoing person who loved to make new friends but he had a soft disposition. He wasn’t exactly shy, but he didn’t enjoy being the center of people’s attention either. Therefore, Joey was really curious about how or why he had approached Atem. Of course, Yuugi had his moments. Lately, he had been taking risks that maybe some months ago he wouldn’t, but still, Joey knew that the last months had been pretty hard and Yuugi was more self-conscious than he let show. Atem, on the other hand, seemed to be withdrawn, not talking much, but Joey could see he was pretty attentive to what was said. One could mistake the tricolor haired boy for a timid person but the blonde could clearly feel this young man was a force you didn’t want to challenge.   
This made the blonde cautious enough to offer Atem a ride. He could see the way Yuugi took in his interaction with the other boy, clearly wanting to spend more time with Atem, and if there was a chance those two would meet again, seeing how they were in the same university, Joey wanted to find out more about Atem. His last name sounded familiar, but he couldn’t remember when or where he had heard it.

Joey considered Yuugi his brother, his real brother. Joey was only five when his mother gathered some things, picked his sister, Serenity, and left him and his father behind. Alison Anderson, former Alison Wheeler, was the only daughter of an American businessman and used to live in Brooklyn. During her rebellious teenage years, she had met Jason Wheeler, half American half Japanese, who was training to be a policeman. Alison had fallen head over heels in love with Jason and, against her father’s wish, had not only married him but also followed him to Japan when his maternal grandfather secured him a good position in one of Kyoto’s best police departments. He wouldn’t be just a rookie policeman but one of the detectives there. 

For the first year, his status, income, and attention were all Alison has ever wanted. When Joey came soon after they arrived in Japan, she was happy, seeing how much he looked like her beloved Jason. But soon, the first clouds appeared. Jason’s job was one of long hours, often overtime, and danger. Jason tried hard not to allow his job to become a problem, he even wanted to give up his position and move to a smaller city, but he knew his income and status kept his wife happy. When Serenity was born two years later, Alison had her beloved daughter to play with. Joey was not forgotten, but he was often ignored in favor of his cute sister. However, even with Serenity, Alison wasn’t happy. Her paranoia was growing. In her mind, she believed that her husband’s job would get her and her daughter killed, but still she couldn’t accept moving to a small town. So, she did what was logical to her. She took her daughter and, in the middle of the night, left to America. When Jason came back after a long night of overtime, he found five-year old Joey alone at home, quietly sitting on his bed holding a letter.

Jason, who had spent the last years dealing with difficult situations, seeing death and misery, knew his wife was miserable in their marriage. He knew her mind wasn’t quite there, but it didn’t stop him from loving her. His first course of action was to console Joey and reassure him of his love. Then he tried to reach Alison. He tried to persuade her to return and bring his daughter back, too. Alison had hid behind her father’s power, threatening to get Joey from him, too. Jason knew that going against her would only bring endless fights at different courts in the two continents. So, he cut his losses. He granted Alison the divorce she wanted, got full custody of Joey, made sure they could see Serenity at least twice a year, and tried to rebuild his life making sure his boy was happy and loved. The first thing he did was to move to Domino City, the city his grandparents had lived in. Accepting a position in the police department was perfect for him. He worked less hours and still had a good income.

Still, Joey was really insecure and untrusting for a five years old. He wouldn’t let people come close, not trusting anyone but his father closer than he could throw. So, when one day Jason was called to the kindergarten by a concerned headmaster because Joey had pushed one of his classmates down the stairs, he had never imagined his life would change forever. When Jason walked in the nurse’s office, he was surprised to find his son hidden in the lap of a beautiful young woman with blond hair. Joey was sobbing his little heart asking for forgiveness while the woman was softly rubbing his back. A small boy with strange tricolored hair quietly laid in one of the beds, holding his injured arm; his eyes full of wonderment and compassion. 

That day, Jason Wheeler met the Mutou family. His son had noticed Yuugi Mutou, the only child of the family, on his first day in the kindergarten. Initially, he had been curious about the boy. He had never seen another boy having such a delicate built, such a melodious laughter, or such a bright smile. Yuugi had approached him with curiosity, intrigued by Joey’s defensive mechanism of using a mixture of English and Japanese when speaking to himself. The two kids had spent some time playing together. All was well until Yuugi’s mother came to pick him up. It was so clear that Yuugi was Chiru Mutou’s whole world that Joey wasn’t surprised when he felt the ugly head of jealously popping out. In the following days, Yuugi would often talk about his mother, his wonderful mother who was a painter and spent hours upon hours showing Yuugi how to use the watercolors and colored pencils to make beautiful images. Joey soon came to a decision. He hated Yuugi. 

Yuugi, who was always so polite and shared his toys with him, was his enemy. Yuugi, who had a loving mother and father, wasn’t good enough to be his friend. Yuugi, whose mother hadn’t abandoned him, had to stay away from him. Yuugi, who was small and delicate and not as strong and healthy as Joey, had a mother and Joey hated him. So, when one day Yuugi came running down the stairs after lessons were over because his mother would take him to the amusement park, Joey had enough. It wasn’t really a decision he made. It was instinct. As Yuugi passed by him, Joey pushed his hands forward and pushed little Yuugi down the stairs. For a moment, he felt victorious. Then, Yuugi started crying.  
His big amethyst eyes, full of tears, were so full of confusion and pain, and his cheeks were so pale that Joey instantly felt guilty. He wasn’t a bad boy, yet he had hurt little Yuugi. He considered running, claiming he wasn’t there when Yuugi fell, but his feet were glued to the ground. He stayed there looking at Yuugi crying for what felt like hours until steps were heard. Yuugi’s mother rushed to her son, kneeling down on the floor with not a care for her white dress. That triggered a memory in Joey’s mind of his own mother, always dressed in beautiful clothes, always careful not to get them dirty or creased. His hate for Yuugi and his perfect family was rekindled. 

“What happened here?” their teacher had asked, concerned. She had come running hearing Yuugi’s crying. “Joey?” Her eyes had fallen on him, accusing him.

“I..I fell.” Yuugi had sobbed before Joey could say a word. “I’m sorry, ma.” His beautiful amethyst eyes were clouded by pain. He kept using his left arm to wipe his tears; his right one hurting too much to use. “It wasn’t Joey. He…he found me.”

Yuugi had lied for him. Joey had pushed him down the stairs and still Yuugi had covered for him. As they moved to the nurse’s office with Joey trailing behind them, the blond boy felt too guilty for words. How could he continue hating Yuugi after that? After all, it wasn’t Yuugi’s fault he had a loving mother who hadn’t abandoned him. Yuugi had been nothing but nice to him for the whole month Joey was in Domino.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered to no one in particular. He hadn’t dared enter the nurse’s office at first but when he heard Yuugi’s muffled sobs, he inched closer to the open door.

“It’s okay. You can come in. Your friend will be fine soon.” The kind nurse had said, seeing the blond child. “He was lucky. His arm isn’t broken and his knees are barely scratched.”

Joey inched even closer to Yuugi, avoiding looking at his mother. “I’m sorry.” He repeated, louder this time.

“I fell.” Yuugi said, his voice soft, his eyes full of stubbornness and trust. 

“I did it.” Joey confessed. He saw Yuugi shaking his head, stubbornly covering for him, but he wanted to come clean even if it meant he would be punished and probably Yuugi’s family wouldn’t let Yuugi close to him again. Joey thought how ironic that was. He had spent a whole month hating the other boy, and at that moment he realized how much he wanted him as his friend. “I pushed him. I thought I hated Yuugi because…because he has a mom who loves him and will never leave him!” Joey started crying, hard.

Then, the most amazing thing had happened. Chiru Mutou pulled the crying child into her arms and let him spoil her dress with tears as it sobbed his heart out telling her and her son about his mom and how he had felt being left behind. That was the scene Jason Wheeler had walked into. 

Chiru Mutou not only hadn’t kept Yuugi away from Joey, but she had actually encouraged her son to spend more time with him. Since Yuugi spent the next two days at home, resting, Chiru had invited Joey over to play with him. Soon, Joey became a regular at the Mutou’s residence. After a while, Chiru, who mostly worked at home, arranged with Jason for her to pick up Joey from school and have him stay over with them until Jason was out of work. Plenty of nights, the Wheelers would join the Mutous for dinner. Yuugi’s father, Haru, worked in the military and would often be away for days, but when he was home, he was always glad for company. He had hit it off with Jason and people often had a hard time believing those two weren’t childhood friends. 

They were like a family, the Mutous and the Wheelers. Joey couldn’t have been happier. That was the happiest year of his life, full of picnics and games. He had his father, his best friend, and Yuugi’s parents. Occasionally, Yuugi’s paternal grandfather, Solomon Mutou, would visit, too. He was an archaeologist so he was often travelling to Egypt for excavations or around Japan to give lectures. Joey quite liked the old man. He told the best stories and always brought the strangest and most interesting games to both boys which made Joey feel even more included in the Mutou family.

It was great until it wasn’t. The Wheelers had been in Domino for fourteen months when Jason found out he had cancer. He fought hard, he even managed to beat it the first time. He had a great support system and he knew Joey was in good hands so he went through the treatments and did everything the doctors told him. Joey knew his father was a fighter, he knew he fought an invisible enemy, but when he beat it the first time, Joey was sure his dad would stay with him forever. Unfortunately, the cancer came back with a vengeance two years later. Joey was nine by then.

Jason Wheeler knew he couldn’t cheat death a second time. So he tried to prepare his son for what would come and do what was best for the nine years old boy, who was his whole life. He discussed things with his lawyer and the Mutou family and made his will. Jason was indeed a fighter but cancer eventually won. Three months after Joey’s tenth birthday, his father passed away in his sleep. It was a small comfort for Joey that his father didn’t suffer any longer.

The following months had been a blur for Joey. He knew he wouldn’t have survived them without his new family, but still he couldn’t remember much about that time. All he could remember was Yuugi being by his side, day and night. Jason’s last wish was for the Mutou’s to adopt his son. The young boy was left in their care and just like that Joey was officially Yuugi’s brother. Chiru and Haru treated him exactly like their own son and even though Joey would never forget his father, he grew up feeling loved and wanted. 

So when death hit again, it was even harder for Joey to deal with it and the fact he shared the burden with Yuugi was no consolation at all. He actually felt even worse thinking it was his fault. When, three years after Jason’s death, Yuugi’s cousin Mai, only three years older than the boys, got the call that Chiru and Haru passed away in a car accident, Joey freaked out. Yuugi had sat on the stairs, just outside their room, as if to wait for his parents to come back. Mai, who had stayed the night with them while the parents were at a work related party, was talking to their grandpa through the phone. Her expression while talking to him had made it clear that their parents wouldn’t come back. Yuugi was paler than the moonlight, sitting there quiet as a ghost while Joey was pacing up and down the corridor frantically pulling his hair and muttering it was his fault. 

“Brother,” Yuugi had whispered, standing up all of the sudden, “I’m here.” He had walked to Joey and had placed his arms around the other boy, who was already so much taller than him. “I’m here.”

Yuugi had never called Joey his brother before because there was no reason to use the word. Joey was his brother, not because of a legal document, but because his family and him had chosen him as one of their own. The young boy was heartbroken. In mere seconds his whole world had crumbled. His parents were gone. He would never see them again. Still, he couldn’t shut down and hide in himself. He had to take care of his brother. 

“They died because of me, Yuugi. Your parents died because of me.” Joey had sobbed, desperately holding on the younger boy. 

“Our parents.” Yuugi had corrected him, his voice breaking. He tried to calm down his nerves and stop shaking. “It’s not your fault, Joey. It’s not.”

Joey couldn’t believe it. All his life, people left him behind. His mother and sister had walked out on him. His father had died. His adopted parents had died. He was the one at fault. There was something wrong with him. He tried to escape Yuugi’s arms, suddenly wondering if his proximity to the boy would cause his death too, but Yuugi held him even tighter.

“I’ll never leave you. You’re my family. We’re together.” Yuugi had sobbed, each word being delivered by tightening his hold on the other boy.

The two boys had cried and cried and cried until they were spent. They had slept, curled together on the floor, with Mai sitting by their side waiting for their grandfather to come home from Tokyo. Solomon Mutou arranged everything about the funeral and worked on the legal documents that would give him custody of both Yuugi and Joey. The following weeks were extremely hard for the whole family, but Solomon raised to the occasion. The Mutou household was above a small shop that have been dedicated to Chiru’s paintings. Solomon turned it into a game shop full of games from all over the world. He had Joey and Yuugi help him with the shop when they weren’t at school or had too much homework. That way not only he spent time with his grandchildren and taught them the job, but he also made them feel included and kept their mind busy. They were a family and they had to stick together in order to survive the blows life had delivered.

Coming back to the present, Joey turned his eyes towards the interior rearview mirror and, through it, Atem. 

“So, how did you two meet?” he asked. He needed more information on Atem and getting to know how he came close to Yuugi was a good start. “I don’t believe Yuugi has mentioned you before. No offense.”

“None taken.” Atem answered. “He couldn’t have. We met only a couple of hours ago.”

The car behind them almost bumped on them as Joey hit the break all of the sudden. Atem held on the door of the car, suddenly afraid of his life. The blonde’s driving had definitely been hazardous to one’s health up until that moment but nothing too dangerous to get them killed. The taller boy seemed content enough behind the wheel even though Atem had a feeling his mind wasn’t really focused on driving. He wouldn’t say Joey wanted to kill him, especially with Yuugi on the back seat, but his mind was definitely elsewhere. 

“I’m sorry. There was something on the road. Probably a cat.” Joey said too quickly, and Atem wondered if it was true. The timing was too coincidental but he let it slide. “I promise I’ll be more careful from now on.” Joey added, seeing both Atem and Yuugi’s alarmed faces, and indeed he was planning to be more careful from that moment on. His eyes would be both on the road and the crimson eyed boy that his brother had suddenly befriended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it. You got how Yuugi and Joey met and their tragic past. Quite honestly, writing this chapter broke my heart. What do you think? Feel free to share your thoughts with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. I’m bringing you a new chapter. Chapter by chapter, you’ll start understanding how this story is different from What the Hell. Chapter 3 gives you hints of what is to follow.  
> I’d like to thank my dear Demon Lionka as well as Julia and Kathy for their wonderful feedback. Your comments encourage me to write. Also, I’d like to thank all of you who took the time to read the story. As always, feel free to message me or leave a review. I always reply to both.

Chapter 3:

Yuugi was a bit tense. Joey wasn’t the best driver, but he was usually quite careful, especially when Yuugi was in the car. Speed wasn’t the problem. Joey never speeded. His problem was mostly that he would panic and push the break a bit too sharply whenever something would make a sudden appearance. Yuugi thought that was because of their parents’ death. Joey would always say that you could never be too careful. Still, Yuugi had to admit that this was a bit too sharp even for Joey. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up today?” Joey asked, bringing him back to the present. “I’d have driven you. The temperature dropped during the night.”

That was the classic Joey way to say he was worried about his younger brother, especially since his health was still quite delicate. “Are you kidding me? Do you think I’m that stupid?” Yuugi faked a shocked expression and a gasp. “You aren’t a morning person and last night you came home so late from work. Why would I wake you up when the bus could get the job done with little to no effort? The bus wouldn’t be searching for its socks for ten whole minutes or complain about breakfast.” Yuugi’s melodic laughter filled the car. “I’m surprised you came to pick me up, to be honest. It’s your day off. I thought you’d been sleeping all day today.” A soft smiled crossed his lips, knowing Joey’s job left him exhausted.

“It was your last exam, pal. We need to celebrate!” Joey’s joy was contagious. “I bet you haven’t eaten.” Yuugi protested that he had half a sandwich and a cup of coffee, but his protest was dismissed since according to Joey that wasn’t considered proper breakfast. “Pancakes! We should have pancakes!” Joey exclaimed with too much innocence for that to be an impulsive thought. 

Atem was silent but amused taking in the exchange between the two boys. He wondered if Joey had woken up early and driven all the way to the university just to have pancakes with Yuugi. Pancakes were definitely great but he didn’t know if he would ever drive all the way across the town just for their sake. Then again so many things had changed for Atem the last years that he couldn’t really remember if his old self would have done that or not.

Yuugi surprised him by turning to him and including him in the conversation. “I understand you’re tired and, of course, we’ve just met, but I’m wondering if you’d like to join us.” Yuugi articulated his suggestion as careful as possible, giving Atem the chance to say no without offending anyone. He didn’t want to be too forward or assuming, especially after what had happened in the university cafeteria.

“Yuugi makes the best pancakes.” Joey offered, helpfully. Even with Atem in the mix and the need to keep an eye on him, Joey wouldn’t lose his real objective; homemade pancakes. “You don’t want to pass on this opportunity.” Then, he cleverly added, “Also, if we wanted to kidnap and ransom for you or kill you, we wouldn’t have to lure you with food. You’re already in my car and all it took was offering you a ride and Yuugi smiling at you.”

Atem raised an eyebrow at the implication while Yuugi was busy trying to understand if Joey was joking or not. The older tricolor haired boy decided the safest option was to ignore the blonde’s comment, entirely. Therefore, he turned his attention to the boy sitting by his side.

“I’m sure you aren’t out to get me. No one would pay ransom for me anyway,” he half joked, even though it wasn’t entirely true, “and excuse my boldness but you don’t strike me as the murderous type.” It was so easy conversing with Yuugi, joking and being himself. “The problem is, I don’t even know your last name.”

Yuugi slightly blushed. It was true. Atem had introduced himself to Joey offering his full name but in the bus Yuugi had just given him his first name. “Mutou.” Seeing Atem’s questioning look, he elaborated. “I’m Yuugi Mutou.”

Atem took a good look at the intriguing boy by his side. His knowing eyes took in the boy’s wide eyes and his blonde bangs. Yes, he could see the resemblance. “You’re Solomon Mutou’s grandson.” Atem put two and two together. Yuugi’s grandfather knew Professor Hopkins because they were old colleagues. “My condolences about your parents.” He added, remembering how Solomon Mutou had retired early after his son and daughter in law’s sudden death. 

Atem’s parents had taken him to one of Solomon’s lectures when he was fourteen. They were great fans of his work. The old man had been quite enthusiastic talking about Egypt and Atem found himself at the edge of his seat, drinking in each word of his. When the lecture was over, the Sennen family had approached the archaeologist with great excitement. Atem’s father had talked with the man for a while, discussing things that back then were unknown to the boy. Then, Solomon had noticed him. His eyes had widen taking in the boy and Atem had a feeling this time it wasn’t because of his crimson eyes, but the man had recovered quickly, explaining to him that he had a grandson who was also interested in archaeology and Atem reminded him of him. The older tricolor haired boy could now see what the old archaeologist meant. Unfortunately, that was the night Solomon received the call about Yuugi’s parents. Atem would never forget how quickly the man’s skin turned pale and his kind eyes became misty with tears. He quickly excused himself and left. The young boy had spent the night wondering why the man had left like that until his parents explained to him in the morning about the tragedy that had befallen the Mutou family. 

“Thank you,” Yuugi whispered, not surprised Atem knew his grandfather or about his parents. Solomon Mutou was well known in the archaeological community. “Grandpa is happy to be back in active research, as he calls it. Mostly meaning he can go to excavations, even though he can’t do all the things he could do when he was younger. He doesn’t say it, but I believe raising two teenage boys drove him crazy.” Yuugi laughed.

“You can barely call your years as a teenager crazy. You were so well-behaved. It was always me who got in trouble, often dragging you in, too.” Joey joined Yuugi, laughing too. “I think grandpa’s hair turned grey because of me.” 

Atem looked quite surprised hearing Joey calling Solomon Mutou grandpa and seeing how the old man raised both of them. Joey had mentioned they lived together but how could they be related? Other than the blond hair, there was nothing indicating they were related. Could they be cousins? Atem had a pair of cousins who looked nothing like him after all. And hadn’t Joey introduced himself as Wheeler?

“Joey is my brother.” Yuugi clarified, seeing Atem’s question in the boy’s eyes.

“Adopted brother.” Joey offered.

“Brother.” Yuugi’s voice was forceful and put an end to the conversation about their relationship. 

Silence followed Yuugi’s word. It was fine by Atem. He needed some time to think. He slowly went through what he knew about Yuugi so far. The young boy was an archaeology student as he was. From their conversation after the exam, he had deducted that the other boy was almost a year younger than him. He had missed a semester due to hospitalization and he got easily sick. If that was because of his hospitalization or Yuugi had a sensitive heath in general wasn’t mentioned. Yuugi had lost his parents when he was thirteen and his grandfather retired in order to take care of him. He had an adopted brother called Joey. Atem didn’t know how Joey had come to the family but now he understood the dynamics of the duo better. Both boys thought of each other as blood siblings. Yuugi had voiced it while Joey’s actions, now seen as defensive and protective, made it obvious. Joey and Yuugi lived together and Yuugi’s grandfather was gone to his work as an archaeologist. 

All these were important information that added to the ones Atem had gathered by simply observing the boy. Yuugi was soft spoken, shy yet also passionate about the things and people he loved. He wasn’t timid. He simply didn’t like arguing for the sake of arguing. He was also kind and had a smile that could light up a room. His eyes were so deep that Atem kept trying to avoid them, afraid he would be drown in them. He briefly wondered if everyone who met Yuugi for the first time felt the same way, but he dismissed that thought. Surprisingly, he didn’t like the idea. He persuaded himself the reason why he couldn’t meet Yuugi’s eyes was that he had suspicions about his appearance in his life. He persuaded himself he felt guilty because the reason why he would accept Yuugi’s invitation was to investigate him further. Everything had changed in a moment; the moment he had learnt Yuugi’s last name.

That reminded him that he hadn’t answered Yuugi and Joey’s invitation for pancakes. So he used his best smile and said, “I’d love to come over, if the invitation still stands. Pancakes sound great.”

Atem couldn’t refuse, even if he wanted. He definitely enjoyed Yuugi’s company, a little bit too much if he wanted to be honest with himself, but he kept telling himself investigating Yuugi was the reason he had accepted. He kept telling himself that even when Yuugi smiled brightly making his heart skip a beat. No. It wasn’t because of Yuugi’s smile. It was because the day’s events were too much of a coincidence to be a coincidence and Atem had to gather as much information as possible before he decided what he would do next.

As they drove to Yuugi’s place, he took out his cellphone and text messaged one of his roommates. “Will be late. Have to investigate something.” 

He quickly pressed the send button and turned his attention to his surroundings. They were back in town. Atem didn’t think he had been in that part of Domino before. Yuugi’s place seemed to be in a good neighborhood, one of those where people cared both about their gardens and their neighbors, if the chatting people by the hedges were any indication. It was quite different than what Atem knew or the places he had lived; in his parents’ neighborhood people only cared about gossips while in his neighborhood everyone cared about their business, never wanting anything to do with the people living by their side. However, what really surprised Atem wasn’t the lively neighborhood but the fact Joey stopped his car in front of a game shop.

“Do you live above a game shop?” Atem had to ask to make sure. After all, it wasn’t as if he met a person who lived above a game shop every day.

Yuugi nodded and unlocked the door, letting him in, while Joey parked the car. “It used to be my mother’s little shop. She was a painter and she had most of her paintings here for people to look and buy. Once upon a time it was a crafts shop that my great grandparents managed. Mom always joked that dad gave her the shop because our house had no more room for her paintings.” He smiled fondly remembering his parents. “When they passed away, grandpa turned it into a game shop. We have the usual stuff you can find anywhere such as Uno decks, lego, etc. but you can also find board and card games here from all over the world and that’s what usually attracts our customers. You can’t find such games anywhere else in Japan. Of course there is the internet, but most people enjoy asking us about what kind of game would work better for them.” Yuugi walked further in the shop, showing Atem some of the rarest games they sold. “Grandpa has connections almost everywhere and opening a game shop had always been his retirement plan. It just happened some years earlier than what he expected.”

“And now that he’s back to working as an archaeologist?” Atem asked, as his eyes took in the games on the displays.

“Oh, for Ra’s sake, don’t let him hear you saying that! Even though officially he retired, he didn’t stop being an archaeologist or working on his field. He did research and even attended lectures and meetings. I think he was working on a book or research paper because he’d often stay up late working in his office, and he would collect all these rare books.” Yuugi chuckled thinking of his grandpa’s tactics. “But to answer your question, I still work the shop with some help from Joey and my friend, Ryou. We open three times a week so it’s easy for us to manage our schedules.”

“That’s quite smart.” Atem commented, taking in some games with interest. He had never seen them before but they seemed like his cup of tea and he would definitely love to own them. If only he could afford them. “Is this something you decided to try recently?” Had they changed the shop’s schedule when Yuugi’s grandfather went back to his old job? Did Yuugi consider working the shop as a hobby?

“Nah. That’s how the arrangement always was.” Joey answered joining them. “It was Yuugi’s idea really. He told grandpa that a store that sells things you can’t find just anywhere may attract more people if it opens only specific days.” He grinned. “Grandpa liked the idea since it gave him free time to be with us and work on his papers. We tried it for a while and it did seem to work so we kept it this way.”

“Mom did that with her shop, too. She did like the idea of getting some money out of her work but she mostly enjoyed painting. So, some of her paintings were for sale but she only worked the shop twice a week.” Yuugi explained, as if it wasn’t a great deal. Atem still thought it was quite smart, especially since Yuugi had come up with that idea when he was only thirteen and after having just lost his parents.

The three boys moved upstairs, into a cozy living room cluttered with personal things. After taking turns in the bathroom to freshen up, they decided to gather in the kitchen since that’s where Yuugi would be. Yuugi guessed that Atem didn’t want to be left alone with Joey for more than what was necessary. The two boys took a seat on the kitchen table as Yuugi heated the pan and started making the mixture. They made small talk about the shop while the pan sang, as Joey joked, and Yuugi worked on the pancakes. Soon a full platter of round pancakes was ready. 

“I think you made enough to feed an army.” Atem teased, bemused. There were at least twenty thick pancakes there, more than enough for three people.   
“I made enough for us to get a good taste of them without being worried Joey may grab them from our plates or we may lose a finger while trying to get an extra.” Yuugi corrected him, chuckling at his expression.

“No one steals from me.” Atem challenged, a grin making his eyes bright like rubies. Still, Yuugi thought that his voice had a sharp edge as if he meant it as more than a playful remark.

“Is that a challenge, pretty boy?” Joey joked, or Yuugi hoped he was joking. He noticed that Joey’s stance was a bit tenser than it was seconds ago.

“Boys, boys.” Yuugi chastised them. “There are enough pancakes for everyone.” He made sure he had the other’s attention before he continued. “In fact,” his voice lowered, becoming so soft that the other two boys instinctively leaned closer to hear him, “if you don’t play nice, you’ll be both kicked out of my kitchen, empty-handed.”

Shocked gasps followed his words as both boys behaved. The aroma of the freshly baked pancakes had them drooling. Yuugi served them some pancakes leaving the platter close to them so they could refill their plates whenever they wanted and then added on the table some bowls of butter, marmalade, and even melted chocolate chips, as well as a bottle of syrup. 

As they ate, Yuugi would steal glances towards his new friend, once in a while. Atem was focused on his pancakes, clearly enjoying them, once again giving the impression he hadn’t had a good meal in a while. His posture was guarded but that was mostly because he was on the lookout for any attempts of having his pancakes stolen. On the other hand, Joey seemed to have completely forgotten Atem as he had already finished his pancakes and was in the process of refilling his plate. 

“They were tasty. “Atem sighed satisfied, pushing his plate away. He had a soft smile on content and he didn’t mind anymore that Joey was still eating. He had six pancakes and he was more than full for the first time in weeks. “My compliments to the chef.”

“Is there a better compliment than seeing your empty plates?” Yuugi replied, his voice full of glee. “Or almost empty. Joey, I assure you the plates aren’t eatable.” He chuckled as the blonde pouted; the last pancake having disappeared in his mouth. 

As he moved to take some of the bowls and plates to the sink, Atem immediately shot up and helped him. The older tri-color haired boy noticed that Joey didn’t move from his seat. With the amount of pancakes he had eaten, probably they would have to roll him to the living room. Noticing what Atem was doing, Yuugi gently pushed the boy toward the other room. Guests didn’t do the dishes. Joey, getting the hint, moved to the living room, too.

“This is an impressive collection of artifacts.” Atem marveled, seeing how the living room was decorated with various artifacts from all around the world. He softly touched a grave mask from Ancient Egypt and a Greek coin with a small owl on it. “And this gorgeous painting!” His eyes widen as he took in a huge painting of the ocean. The colors were so lively and natural that Atem could almost taste the salt on the tip of his tongue. It created a longing for the sea that he had never felt since he didn’t even know how to swim. He wondered if the painter felt that longing too and he could feel it through the artwork.

“Mom painted it.” Joey proudly said. “It was a gift to Yuugi’s dad, Haru. He loved the ocean so much. He always said that it reminded him of the day he met mother.”

“Dad was so sure mom was a mermaid that became a human to be with him.” Yuugi grinned, his eyes taking in the painting. “She loved swimming so much and was such a natural that when I was a child, I thought he was telling the truth.”

Atem mulled over the new information, trying to understand how Joey had come to the family. He didn’t want to jump to any hurried conclusions so he asked Joey if Yuugi and he shared a mother. Joey didn’t seem to mind the question. He explained to him how he was adopted at the age of ten and how he had taken to calling Yuugi’s mother mom but he and Haru had agreed that the word dad should stay reserved for Joey’s real dad even though he was dead. It didn’t change anything anyway. Joey felt Haru was a father figure much like his father was and Haru knew it, too. Haru was proud of both of his boys and he often showed it to them.

“They must have been great people.” Atem whispered, his hands clutching the armchair he had taken a seat on. He really wished he could say the same about his parents.  
But he didn’t want to think about his parents. He didn’t want to think of how their words and actions had made him leave his house and the lie he used to call his life. Still, thinking about them reminded him of the fact his visit to the Mutou household was more than a social call. He had to find out more about Yuugi and most importantly his grandfather and his research. He knew the easiest way would have been to see Solomon’s study but he didn’t know how he could do that with Joey around. He knew he could get Yuugi to show him the study, but he had a feeling the blonde was suspicious of him.

It was then that the phone rang. Joey was closer to it so he picked it up. “Hey, gramps.” He greeted him, playing with the phone. “How is the excavation going?” The boy nodded as he heard what the old man answered. “Yes, Yuugi is home. He finished his exams today. Let me get him for you, but don’t hang up after you two are done. I’d like to discuss something with you. No, no,” he grinned sheepishly, shaking his head, “I’m not in trouble, I swear. I’d just want ya to get me something for one of my friends.” Before his grandpa could say anything else about how much of a troublemaker he was, he passed the phone to his brother. “Yug’ is here.”

Yuugi picked the phone, throwing an apologetic look towards Atem. The other tricolor haired boy smiled at him, whispering that it was totally fine. Yuugi spent some minutes talking to his grandfather about his exams, clearly indicating with his voice and words how much he missed the old man, and then excused himself saying he had his friend over and it was rude of him being on the phone for that long. He gave the phone back to Joey who moved to his old room to talk with their grandfather not wanting to bother the other two boys, or so he said.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Joey moved the phone close to his mouth. “There is a development. Yuugi met someone today, and we are currently having him over. Are you familiar with the last name ‘Sennen’? I swear I’ve heard it before but I can’t remember where.” The blonde wasn’t that surprised to hear that his grandfather was familiar with the last name but he almost dropped the phone when the man asked him if Yuugi’s friend looked a lot like Yuugi. “How do you know?!” The old man didn’t seem to be in the mood to explain things which frustrated Joey. He started pacing his room until his grandfather informed him he was returning home the following day. That placated him a bit. “Should I scare him away? I don’t trust him.” He once again nodded at the phone as if his grandfather could see him. 

For several minutes, the man talked to him, telling him what to do until he would be home the following day. When Joey hang up the phone, he could feel the beginning of a headache. He rubbed his temple, desperately trying to relax. After a while, he was ready to join the other boys. What Joey didn’t know though, when he left the room, was that someone had overhead his side of the phone call, turning his suspicion into finality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it. Now you all know that something is going on there. Atem and Joey seem to have some kind of secret. Does Yuugi know too? What is Atem investigating? If you can even call this an investigation since clearly Yuugi’s presence doesn’t let him think straight. Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. How are you? I hope you are all safe and sound. Are you ready for a new chapter? I’m so glad that I decided to start uploading the chapters after having some of them ready because the newest chapters take a while to be written.  
> Let me thank some great people. First of all, my dear Demon Lionka. You have no idea how much your comments and reviews cheer me up. Then, I want to thank Julia who messages me after reading every chapter and tells me what she likes and what she thinks will happen next, and Kathy who not only tells me what she likes about each chapter but also creates a new drawing about her favorite part. Finally, I’d like to thank you all for reading this story. Let me remind you that if you message me or leave a review, I’ll get back to you as soon as possible.
> 
> I also want to thank WavesOver and MidnightWolf for their kind comments. :)
> 
> And now…let’s get back to the story.

Chapter 4

When Joey returned to the living room, he found Yuugi and Atem discussing some band whose music was mostly of Egyptian origins. It seemed like they hadn’t moved, but Joey noticed that the study’s door was ajar and there were cups with coffee on the coffee table.

“Did you show Atem grandpa’s study?” he asked carelessly, as he moved closer to the two boys. He placed a reassuring hand on Yuugi’s shoulder and smiled at the boy as he rested on the arm of the sofa where both boys were sitting.

“Huh?” Yuugi indignantly replied, not sure what to make of Joey’s strange behavior. Seeing the way Joey inclined towards the open door, he understood. “Oh, no. I picked up a CD to show him. Remember the one I got grandpa a copy for his birthday last year? That one. Atem likes the band, too. Ryou has my copy so I borrowed grandpa’s.” His whole face was illuminated with joy since he couldn’t believe he had found one more fan of his favorite band. It wasn’t a well-known one but it had a decent fan base.

“Ah, the one you designed the cover for.” Joey stated as a matter-of-fact, enjoying a bit too much the way Yuugi turned tomato red. “I bet you didn’t tell him that.” Suspicious person in the room or not, Joey couldn’t pass the opportunity to tease his little brother.

“You are the winner of that competition!” Atem exclaimed, wondrous. His fingertips caressed the cover, depicting a pharaoh’s crown and cape hiding ruby red glowing eyes as desert sand covered the rest of the space. 

Some time ago, the band had declared that they would use the artwork of a fan for their next cover. Atem had been impressed by the cover, feeling drawn to it. He knew his opinions were biased because of what he had discovered about his heritage and past, but he felt the cover was connected to him. Now, he wondered if he was right. He eyed Yuugi with suspicion. How much did the boy know?

“You didn’t take any credits for it. Your name didn’t become public. Why?” he asked with a bit more force than he intended. Wanting to soften the blow, he added, “The artwork is striking. I wonder what inspired you to create it.”

Yuugi wasn’t sure what had triggered Atem, but he didn’t mind answering his questions. He talked about a dream of a young pharaoh walking alone under the scorching sun of Egypt. He explained that in his dream, the pharaoh’s characteristics were all but a blur but he remembered that when the young man casted away his heavy crown and red cape, his bright red eyes reflected on the gold of the crown. The young boy was so intrigued by the dream that he found himself unable to stop thinking about it. When the competition was announced, he heard the demo that was provided as inspiration and started working on a different piece. But he couldn’t stop thinking of the young pharaoh. His hands had a mind of their own and soon he had a draft that was nowhere close to what he had originally planned to design. His mother always told him that an idea will take you wherever it wants so he shouldn’t resist it. Therefore, he worked on this new draft and finished it in less than a day. 

“He was so into this drawing that we had to force him to take breaks for food and water.” Joey commented as he moved and lazily lounged on the other sofa since his previous position wasn’t comfortable. He was quite at home, but his eyes were attentive. 

Yuugi blushed prettily, and Atem felt the urge to touch his cheeks to see if they were on fire. He quickly checked himself. “Dreams can be quite an inspiration, but this cover is so lively that I feel the eyes following my every movement.” Yuugi gave him a wide smile of appreciation. “I thought they were supposed to credit the winner for the artwork.”

“Oh, they wanted to. I met the band shortly after and talked with them about this. They wanted to credit me but I wanted to keep my anonymity. It’ll probably sound silly, but I think it doesn’t matter who created the cover. My drawing was meant for this album. That’s all that matters.” Yuugi rubbed the back of his neck as he added, “And before you ask, I didn’t choose the pseudonym they used. It was all Michael’s fault.” This time even Yuugi’s ears were red. 

Atem chuckled, but didn’t stay on the subject, seeing how embarrassed Yuugi was. It was impressive that the band’s leader had chosen Yuugi’s pseudonym, even if it was that one. Not that Yuugi couldn’t pass for the little prince. Atem vouched to go back home and re-read the book picturing Yuugi as the prince. It seemed quite fitting. 

"I think grandpa used to tell us a story about a pharaoh with crimson eyes." Joey offered, his hand lazily creating circles on the back of the sofa. "Probably that’s where inspiration came from. Only he didn't originally have crimson eyes. Do you remember it, Yuugi?"

"I actually do." Yuugi confirmed. "When you first told me your name is Atem, I mentioned the pharaoh Atemu. I guess you were named after him?" He asked Atem even though he already knew the answer. It's not like Atem is a common name. When Atem nodded, Yuugi continued. "They say Atemu was a handsome man with great ideas. He loved his country and he wanted to make sure Egypt would thrive under his reign. It's said that he had grape colored eyes, a rare color. Of course no one cared much because the pharaoh and his heirs were gods incarnated. But people still talked about it and princesses from faraway places gathered in the court to meet the Egyptian prince."

"It sounds like a fairytale." Atem whispered, bitterly. He had heard the story before. He had heard more than the story. However, it wasn’t meant to be common knowledge. So, how did Solomon Mutou know it?

"Only it wasn't. Even though Atemu was supposed to be the bright future of Egypt, his name is scratched out of all great documents and when you find some information about him is either about his early years or as an association with the Time of Terror and Darkness. “ Yuugi frowned, deeply. "In the archaeological circles his name became a synonym of darkness, even though there are no direct references to this.” No, it was more than that. Being a student of archaelogy himself, Yuugi had tried to search information about Atemu and discuss him with his professors. The books came short and the professors didn’t think Atemu was worth their time. It was as if all they cared was that he was born, became pharaoh and then…then suddenly someone else was Pharaoh and Atemu was forgotten. “We know that after his father's death, he became pharaoh, and that during his brief reign Egypt first became even richer than before and then was almost destroyed. All information about those events are gone so we only know that Atemu's name was not referred to any texts after his age, as if he disappeared or people wanted to make sure no one knew about him. The last official source we have about him was that of his coronation and that the day he was crowned, his eyes turned from grape colored to crimson red." Yuugi finished his story, deep in thoughts. 

He always enjoyed the story of pharaoh Atemu; such a great mystery. However, it never sat well with him. He always felt unsettled thinking of him as evil. Pharaoh Atemu and his crimson eyes often haunted Yuugi's dreams but that wasn't something he had shared with others. He felt a strange yearning for those eyes that he couldn’t explain and he didn’t want his family and friends to make fun of him.

“Do you believe he was an evil man?” Atem dared to ask, his hands clutching the side of the sofa even harder. 

Yuugi wondered why Atem’s parents had decided to name him after the pharaoh. Was it because of his crimson eyes? It was an unusual color for sure but due to lack of evidence against the theory Atemu was the bringer of darkness, the name had a bad connotation. Were his parents unaware of it? Not everyone was that versed in ancient stories and myths as their grandfather was. Maybe they had read about the pharaoh with the crimson eyes and had thought it was fitting. 

“I don’t know.” Yuugi carefully said, reaching for one of the cups of coffee he had served when Joey left the room. He needed something to hold to keep himself from fidgeting. He felt like he was slipping to the deep end; the current too strong for him, and yet he resisted with all his strength. He knew most people familiar with the pharaoh believed he had been crazed about power and somehow had almost destroyed Egypt but Yuugi’s heart couldn’t accept it. Still, the fact his gut told him Atemu couldn’t be evil wasn’t an acceptable answer, so he used his logic. “I think the information we have about him isn’t enough to fully judge him. My gut feeling tells me there is more to the story but someone went through a great trouble of making sure we’ll never find out. Such careful secretion can only be deliberate.”

Atem felt Yuugi was hedging his opinion to the best of his abilities. Of course no one could know exactly what had happened but secretly the older boy wished Yuugi would clearly tell him Atemu couldn’t be evil. He knew it wouldn’t change anything but desperately he needed someone to tell him that.

But Yuugi wasn’t done. His voice grew stronger and more serious. “There is one thing I can say with certainty, though. If Atemu was evil reincarnated, the bringer of darkness, the Gods would have been angry at him, really angry.” His amethyst eyes found Atem’s crimson ones and held them. “Do you know what the worst punishment for a man, even worse a pharaoh, who has angered the Gods is? Do you know the punishment for this blasphemy?”

Atem caught Yuugi’s line of thoughts. In a hoarse voice, he replied, “His name is erased and forgotten, never mentioned anywhere ever again.”

A soft smile appeared on his face and Yuugi thought it suited him so much better than that guarded expression he had all morning. It transformed him so much that the young boy felt it was like when the sun came out of the clouds after a particularly cloudy day.

“So, since we know Atemu’s name, since we have proof he existed as well as of his early years up until his coronation, we know whatever he did or happened to him couldn’t have been as bad as what people think.” Yuugi concluded, unintentionally leaning a bit closer to Atem as if he wanted to show his support to him, even though he didn’t know what really bothered the other boy.

“It still makes an interesting story.”

Yuugi had forgotten Joey was still in the room until his brother spoke. He had been so into the story of the pharaoh and his own need to reassure Atem. He quickly pulled back, hoping Joey hadn’t noticed how close to the other boy he had been. But Joey had his own agenda and his attention was mostly focused on Atem.  
“I bet it’s not the first time you’ve heard this story, right?” Joey directed his question to their guest.

The clouds hid the sun once more and Atem’s mask was up again. “I’ve heard a slightly different version of this story but more or less it’s what Yuugi said.” 

Atem cursed himself for letting his guard down. He was there for information and even though Yuugi proved an excellent companion with an uncanny ability to say the right thing to help him feel welcomed and relaxed, he wasn’t there for the company. Even worse, Yuugi’s brother wasn’t to be ignored. No, Atem shouldn’t forget himself again. So he innocently laid his trap and let his victims fall in it.

It was clear that Yuugi’s family knew things most people didn’t. Information about Atemu was still available if you knew what to look for but most people wouldn’t remember the pharaoh. They would simply skip his reign or think of his story as a fairytale. No one cared much about what happened or could tell you much about Atemu. 

“What else did you hear about the pharaoh?” Yuugi asked with interest, his eyes sparkling with curiosity, oblivious to the fact he had played himself into Atem’s trap.

The older boy took a sip of his coffee, enjoying its bitterness. It was good coffee. Certainly better than the coffee he usually had in the mornings. “Nothing really important or life-changing.” He slowly said, taking his time while weighting his audience. Such a lie. He knew so much about Atemu and his reign but he also knew the story Yuugi and Joey had heard. “Unimportant facts like…did you know that it wasn’t just princesses who visited the young prince. There were some princes, too.”

Joey’s eyes narrowed hearing Atem’s comment. He quickly managed to school his expression but Atem was looking for a reaction so he didn’t miss it. Yuugi’s expression hadn’t changed. He was still curious, thinking of the new information wondering how that fit the puzzle pharaoh Atemu was. His relaxed stance and sparkling joyous eyes confirmed what the older tricolor haired boy had come to suspect. Yuugi didn’t know anything, but his brother was an entirely different story.

“He was the only heir to the throne. Of course some princes would want to check the competition.” Joey covered up his slip up. “Especially if he got all the princesses.” His smile was teasing, but too tight to be real.

“I’m sure that’s it.” Atem complied, all too easily, dropping the subject. His smile was as fake as Joey’s but it appeared more natural. Smiling in such a fake way and yet looking like he meant it was part of his job. Casually, he checked his watch. “I don’t wish to be rude, especially after you both have been so hospitable towards me, but I think I should return home.” He hadn’t managed to enter the study but he had gathered enough from talking to the two boys and being in that house to go back home and talk to his roommates.

Yuugi immediately shot up as if he was hit by electricity. Atem probably wanted to rest. He had said he was working before they met and he had been so exhausted. Probably the caffeine and the food had given him a jolt of energy but exhaustion finally was catching up with him. “We’ll drive you home.” He offered, already fishing for his things. Before Atem could protest, he checked his watch and added, “You probably don’t even know where we are and the next bus to the center will be here in about an hour.”

Atem didn’t protest. He needed to get back home as soon as possible. Hopefully, he could catch some sleep before having to work again that night. He gathered his things and followed the other two boys out. As Joey went to get the car, the crimson eyed boy thanked Yuugi for having him over and asked if he could have his number. Yuugi looked surprised but also pleased, a soft blush appearing on his cheeks. He told Atem his number and the other boy saved it on his phone. Yuugi resisted the urge to ask him if he would call him. He didn’t want to sound desperate, but he knew well enough that he wanted to see Atem again. 

“So, where should we take you?” Joey required an address when they entered the car. 

“Would you mind dropping me at the center, by the mall?” Atem politely asked, knowing that no matter how much Joey wanted to find out where he lived, he had no good reason to demand to know. “I’ve promised one of my roommates to pick up something for him from there.” 

Atem could easily walk from the mall all the way to his place. He didn’t think that even if Joey knew where he lived, it would make a difference but he didn’t want him to know anyway. And he didn’t want Yuugi to see the neighborhood where he lived in. His world was such a stark contrast to Yuugi’s and Atem couldn’t imagine Yuugi walking the dirty streets of his place or meeting any of his neighbors. 

The drive to the center was mostly silent, each boy lost in his thoughts. When Joey stopped the car, Atem found himself reluctant to leave. His eyes sought those of Yuugi and he was pleasantly surprised to find out the boy was already looking at him. He leaned closer to Yuugi, his amethyst eyes having captured his attention once more. And suddenly, it wasn’t Yuugi sitting by his side, not exactly. In his place was a boy who looked so much like Yuugi but was dressed in a creamy-colored clothe that was something between a dress and a cloak; draped and flee-flowing secured with a beautiful crimson gold pin. His face was covered by a silk purple veil but his eyes were so bright that they could have been the only two stars in a dark sky.

A car’s horn broke the illusion and Atem pulled back, as if he was bitten. Without a word, he opened the door and left the car and its passengers almost tripping on his way out. Yuugi tried to reach for him, but he didn’t get a chance. Immediately, Joey started the car since he couldn’t stay on that spot any longer; the driver behind him was quite impatient. Yuugi stole a last glance at Atem but the boy was nowhere to be seen. The young boy fell back to his seat and closed his eyes. 

What had just happened? Atem had come so close to him that Yuugi could feel his breath on him. He had looked at him as if he wanted to tell him something and then… then he acted like he had seen a ghost. Even more unusual, Yuugi could swear that Atem’s eyes had sparkled with a strange light and something had shifted in them. He’d also thought that the car was suddenly way too hot and it shook but Joey didn’t seem to notice so he dismissed it as a fragment of his imagination. But what had made Atem run? He hadn’t even said bye and that seemed unlike the polite man who had asked for his number.

Abruptly, Yuugi felt really tired. His eyes started closing and before he knew what was happening, everything went blank. However, even though everything around him was dark, he could still feel the motion of the car. He opened his mouth to say something but no voice came. As he started panicking, he felt himself sinking in a state much like the one when you are between a dream and reality, just before you wake up. 

He swore his eyes were still shut, yet he could see the glowing sand much like the one he had drawn for the album’s cover. Everything around seemed glossy as he took in a small lake in the middle of the desert. However, that wasn’t the most surprising fact. Sitting by the water, looking at him with an adoring expression was a young man that looked so much like Atem but was dressed in ancient Egyptian attire. It was obvious the young man was rich since his wrap-round skirt was very fine and almost see-through. His arms were full of golden bracelets that reflected the sun’s light. Yuugi felt dizzy just by looking at them and before he knew it he was back in the car feeling as if he had run a mile.

“Did you have a good nap?” Joey joked, but when he noticed how pale Yuugi was, he turned to check on his brother. “Yug’, are you alright?”

Yuugi looked around, his hand shaking as he tried to push a sweaty blonde bang away from his eyes. He noticed that they were back to their place. He took a shaky breath and nodded. “I think I may be more tired than I noticed. Those long hours of revising may have caught up with him.” He didn’t want to worry Joey and he definitely couldn’t explain what he had just experienced.

As Joey helped him out of the car and back in their house, Yuugi couldn’t help but feel sad. His heart yearned for the look the strange man who looked like Atem gave him. He shook his head to clear it of any such thoughts and followed Joey’s instructions to get some decent hours of sleep. Soon, he was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is. The first big piece of the puzzle this story is going to be. There are so many hints in this chapter about what will happen next that it’s unreal. I won’t say any more. I’ll let you discover everything on your own. As always, feel free to tell me what you think about this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. How are you? Are you all safe and sane? I must say I haven’t been in the best of moods this week and I haven’t written a thing. Instead, I mostly sleep, play video games or work on video editing. However, I don’t think of this as bad. Not being super productive during the quarantine shouldn’t be seen as bad or being lazy, my friends. Take care of yourselves and do what you feel is best for you!  
> Are you ready for a new chapter? Are you ready to meet Atem’s roommates and learn something new about them and this story? Let me first thank as always my dear friends, Demon Lionka, Kathy and Julia for their support, and whoever reviews/reads the story for always putting a smile on my face.   
> Enjoy!

Chapter 5:

Atem moved through the busy streets of Domino’s center, pushing through people holding their shopping bags. He had a vague sense of where he was going so he allowed his feet to guide him while his mind was too busy to do anything else. He wasn’t sure what had happened in the car but he knew he had felt a surge of power and his vision was extremely real-like. The boy looked so much like Yuugi and yet there was something about him that screamed different. Unfortunately, Atem couldn’t put his finger on what exactly made that boy different. He didn’t even want to know if he wanted to think of the vision boy. As if it wasn’t enough that he found himself thinking of Yuugi and how he must have perceived his sudden departure. He had left as if the devil was after him. 

“What the hell is wrong with me?” He groaned, as he cut a corner and moved towards one of the less fancy neighborhoods. “I am not interested in him!” He chastised himself, turning another corner and hurrying his steps as he reached his neighborhood. You didn’t want to be seen strolling in that place even if it was broad daylight. “I am not!”

A man on a threshold gave him a funny look, but Atem ignored him. He took out of his pocket a small key and, after fighting to fit it in heavy metal door, he got in a condemned brick-built building and climbed the dirty stairs. When he reached the door to the apartment he lived in, also known as the hole, he took a deep breath to steady himself. Then, he shoved a second key into the door and pushed. The door always stuck but his roommates said that it worked as an anti-theft measurement. Not that they had much for anyone to steal.

He entered the apartment, which now seemed even more of a mess in compare to Yuugi’s well-kept place. It was nothing more than three crumbled rooms but it was better than the streets. There was a small kitchen with a tiny table and a chair, a bathroom with a rusted shower, and the living room where the boys slept. A sofa and a mattress occupied most of the room. Since rarely more than two of the boys were in the apartment at the same time or at least at the same time to sleep, the arrangement worked for them. Two mismatched wooden drawers that seemed like they had come from a second-hand shop were stuck in a corner filled to the brim with the boys’ belongings, and a coffee table were the only other furniture in the apartment. 

However, the room would look packed no matter what since three boys lived in it. Atem knew his roommates were waiting for him so he wasn’t surprised when he found Bakura on the sofa hitting the keys of his most prized possession, his laptop, and Marik sprawled on the old mattress like an oversized cat. And talking about a cat, an orange tabby cat came to greet Atem by rubbing herself on his legs. The boy placed his backpack on the coffee table and knelt to rub his cat behind the ears.

“Hey, Mana. How is my girl today?” he addressed the cat who purred in response and stayed still for some seconds before she decided she had enough of petting from her owner and moved towards her water bowl. 

“A troublemaker as always.” Bakura answered growling, his sharp brown eyes never leaving his computer screen.

Bakura King was slightly taller than Atem and had downwards pointed white hair which trailed half down his back. He’d never take care of it so it always pointed in all kind of directions and was stiff and rigid. His skin was fairer than the other two boys but still sun-kissed and a small scar beneath his right eye confirmed he was as dangerous as his sinister smile showed. He had acquired it when he was barely nine and had thought taking his father’s motorbike for a spin would be fun. His drunk father had a different opinion. Bakura had walked away with a scar, but his father hadn’t left unscathed either.

“You don’t like her so she doesn’t like you in return.” Marik offered and pet Mana when she approached him. The cat threw Bakura an arrogant look but the white haired boy didn’t even notice it.

Marik Namu was the third roommate and Atem’s second best friend. He was taller than the other two boys by a good four inches and he was also more muscular than both of them. His skin proved his Egyptian origins and his hair was the color of a fainted papyrus. As crazed as his spiked hair was, its owner was crazier. His eyes were dark iris with more white than the average person. On the right side of his neck, he had a tattoo of the Eye of Wdjat. 

“So, what happened?” Bakura asked, finally looking up from his work. He placed the laptop on the coffee table and watched the crimson eyed boy. “I thought you’d rush home and sleep the day away after your exam. Instead, I’ve received a text about some kind of investigation. So, what’s up, Sherlock?”

“That was the plan, initially, but you see I had quite an interesting day today.” Atem started, easing himself on the lone chair. “I met someone; someone quite special.” Was there another word to describe Yuugi? Beautiful? Intelligent? Funny? Atem shook his head and focused on his roommates. 

He expected some kind of surprised reaction, or at least a raised eyebrow. He had been so cold and suspicious towards strangers for the last years that he believed his friends would bomb him with questions about whom he met. He had never interacted with anyone outside work or ever mentioned meeting a new person so it wasn’t like these were words they often heard from him.

“Was this someone short and cute?” Bakura asked with too much innocence to be an innocent question. Really, when Bakura was trying to play the innocent one, it was quite disturbing to watch.

“That could apply to way too many people.” Atem hedged, carefully and shiftily. 

“Did he have an interesting hairstyle with multi-colored layers much like yours?” Marik clarified as if he wanted to be helpful, but his tone was as innocuous as Bakura’s.

Atem raised an eyebrow, his crimson eyes taking in his roommates. “That’s quite more specific. Were you following me?” he asked casually, as if it was no big deal, but anyone knowing him knew that his tone meant nothing but trouble. He pulled his chair all the way back making it balance on its back feet and waited for a response.

The other two boys exchanged a look and then started laughing. “Wow. That ego of yours is growing again. Do you really think we have nothing better to do with our day off than to follow you?” Marik answered, his dark iris eyes full of mischief. He carefully unwrapped a candy he fished from his pocket and pushed it in his mouth.

“Then, how do you know about Yuugi?” Atem inquired, his voice slightly raised. Did his friends not notice how close he was to losing his temper?

“Oh, so it’s Yuugi. Nice to put a name to the face. Quite nice.” Marik licked his lips. “The Egyptian equivalent would be Heba, you know. Oh, the implications this name offers. Yuugi…game…” He caressed his tattoo, his eyes having a faraway look as he was lost in his thoughts for a moment. “I wonder if he’s game for some company.” He whispered, more to himself than to his friends.

Atem felt a vessel popping. How dared Marik lie claim on Yuugi? How dared he speak that way about the younger boy? He wasn’t some kind of game for him to play. He wasn’t there for his company, and Atem would make sure of it! How the hell did he even know Yuugi? 

“How do you know Yuugi?” he repeated, his voice more forceful. His eyes turned a dark red and the temperature in the room went down, but the two other boys didn’t seem to notice or care.

“It happens that we have eyes and we actually use them.” The white haired boy offered as an answer. “By the way,” he added, turning to the iris eyed boy, “you owe me twenty bucks.” He opened his palm, waiting. “I told you he wasn’t that dense.”

Marik groaned, but didn’t give up. “Why?” his voice was wary. “The semester is over. I won!” 

“Did you notice him before your exam?” Bakura asked, ignoring the way Atem was looking at them. Finally, seeing that he wouldn’t get answers before those two idiots settled whatever bet they had going, Atem nodded. Bakura turned to his friend, “Then the semester wasn’t over. Pay up, bitch.” 

The taller boy pulled out his wallet and gave the twenty to the white haired boy. “It still took him months to notice him. That’s pretty dense, if you want my opinion.” He complained, unwrapping another candy.

Atem wanted to place his hands around his friends’ necks and squeeze the answers out of them, but those two were too caught up in their conversation about how dense their tricolor haired friend was to notice. However, Atem wasn’t in the mood to wait for them any longer. His chair gave a screeching sound as it fell on all four feet.

“You better start explaining how you know Yuugi or things may get ugly.” He said in a low dangerous voice as he rubbed his hands, faint sparkles appearing.

“Don’t use your parlor tricks on us, expecting to be amazed, your highness.” Bakura yawned, bored, pocketing his money. “I guess little Yuugi was the reason you were late. A pair of such jewels could get one distracted.”

He mentally started calculating how much money the boy’s eyes would bring him if they were real jewels and chuckled seeing how they could indeed distract someone. Still, it gave Atem some time to get his anger under control, temporarily, and Marik to explain they had spotted the boy two weeks ago when they had to drive Bakura’s beat up truck all the way to the university to give him a ride after attending a lecture of a guest archaeologist late that evening. It was one of those rare nights that they all worked the same shift and Atem would run late if he would take the bus.

“We were a bit early or you were a bit late. The details aren’t that clear.” Marik scratched the back of his head. He didn’t like focusing on unimportant details, his attention often of a short span. “Suddenly, we spotted him. It was dark so we thought it was you at first but the boy was shorter than you and when he came closer we noticed he wouldn’t pass for you with such a personality.” Marik chuckled and sat up on the mattress, stretching his long limbs. “He was almost bouncing. He seemed quite excited about something. A tall blond guy was with him; he kept laughing seeing how excited Yuugi was.”

“That was his adopted brother, Joey.” Atem offered, frowning as he remembered the older boy. “He’s quite protective of Yuugi.”

“You don’t say.” Bakura’s voice was full of sarcasm. “We were in the car but he must have felt someone looking at them and hurried the boy in their own car.” It was kind of amusing, actually. The blonde should know that his brother wasn’t a child.

“I mean, who would look at him?” Marik threw his hands to the air, dramatically. “He was so pseudo-macho, it hurt. And so ordinary looking. But his brother…” He didn’t finish his sentence, but the way he licked his lips didn’t leave much to the imagination about where his thoughts led him.

Atem grabbed the first thing he could reach, which was a thick book, and threw it on Marik. The other boy ducked just in time to avoid it and it hit the wall slipping on the mattress to rest by an annoyed Mina who meowed loudly, before leaving the room, offended. 

“We need to work on your speed and strategy.” Bakura commented, critically. “That was a heavy book that could probably do lots of damage but it wasn’t hard for him to avoid. It moved way too slow to reach him before he saw it coming. Next time try to use something lighter and pointy and throw it with more speed. Small objects hitting the right spot can cause great damage, too.” He instructed as he picked up his computer and placed it in a backpack, making sure any flying objects wouldn’t cause any harm. He didn’t care about broken bones, but a broken computer would be a disaster. As he resumed his spot on the sofa, he adopted a more serious expression. “So, you finally noticed the boy. It hardly seems as something that needed investigation. Honestly, I can’t believe you two shared a class for so long and only today you noticed him.”

The tricolor haired boy suddenly felt too tired to yell or throw any other objects. His friends’ relaxed stance confused him. Was he being paranoid? If they knew about Yuugi, why were they so relaxed?

“You could have tipped me about him, you know, instead of turning this into another one of your stupid bets.” Feeling his head hurting, Atem sighed. “What was the bet anyway?”  
“I said since you hadn’t noticed him for so long, you’d go on not noticing him until the end of the semester, maybe even longer.” The iris eyed boy admitted, shamelessly. “Bakura was sure you’d notice him before that. He had more faith in you, I guess.”

“I’m touched.” Atem mockingly replied. “But if you’d told me about him, I’d have tried to approach him earlier. You’d think him being Solomon Mutou’s grandson would have been something we should look into.” That finally got a proper reaction from his friends as they snapped to attention. A cacophony of voices broke the silence as both boys started yelling, but Atem used to loud voices understood the gist of their questions. “You really didn’t know his name was Yuugi or that he was Mutou’s grandson.” He realized, rubbing his temple. His headache had suddenly intensified. “You didn’t think that finding a boy who looked so much like me was something that could be related to our case?” How was he stuck with those two idiots? Wasn’t Bakura supposed to be smarter than that? 

Atem explained to them how he met Yuugi and all he had discovered while being at his house. He told them about how he came to the conclusion that Yuugi didn’t know anything but his brother and grandfather were a completely different case. The boys weren’t really sold but Atem wasn’t done.

“At some point, Joey left the room saying he wanted to talk to Solomon about something. I excused myself to Yuugi saying I needed to use the bathroom and followed him upstairs shortly after. Of course, I couldn’t hear what the old man was saying but Joey was informing him about me, considering if he should scare me away or not. Then, there was silence so I guess his grandfather was telling him what to do.” Atem paused to pull a glass and fill it with water. He drank it in one go, filling his throat dry from all the talking he had done. “I returned to Yuugi before he became suspicious and acted all normal while thinking how to confirm my suspicions.” 

He went on telling them how Joey reacted thinking Atem had been in the study and how he brought up the story of pharaoh Atemu gaging his reactions. That got a reaction since people weren’t supposed to talk about the pharaoh. Then, he finished his recitation by telling them about the blonde’s reaction to his ‘princes’ mention and how he tried to cover it up, even unsuccessfully. 

“It confirms that he knows about the prince. That’s not information that a lot of people know. Yuugi for example knew nothing.” Atem hesitated for a moment but then he continued. “There is something more.” His lips were dry so he licked them slowly. “I was about to leave the car after they dropped me off at the center as I requested when I was hit with something like a vision. Only it was I guess of the past.”

Marik got really interested hearing this tidbit. He was the one who knew the most about illusions and visualizations. Bakura on the other hand wasn’t ready to admit Atem may have really stumbled on a serious threat.

“It’s not the first time you get glimpses of your past.”

“They were always in the form of dreams.” Atem argued. “I’ve never had one awake and I’ve never experienced seeing a live breathing boy being replaced by some illusion of…of whatever that boy was.” 

As he remembered the ethereal creature of his vision, Atem felt a great need to see Yuugi again. He didn’t know what to make of it. Did he want to see Yuugi for him or because he hoped to get hit by another vision of the mysterious boy?

“You said he looked like Yuugi, right? But he was dressed in strange clothes and looked like he was glowing?” Marik questioned with interest. At some point during Atem’s explaining, he had stood up and started pacing the room.

“His skin was like it reflected the moonlight.” The crimson eyed boy tried to describe it.

Bakura intervened once again. “It could be irrelevant to Yuugi.” He totally ignored the incredible looks he received from his friends and continued, “You could have been affected by being on overdrive with all the exhaustion of the past weeks and what you discovered today that your mind started playing tricks on you.”

It was Marik who came to Atem’s defense. “Bakura, we have magic!” He exclaimed, looking at his friend as if he had hit his head on something and he needed someone to break down the situation for him to remember. “We know it. So spare us the ‘you probably imagined it because you were too tired’ speech.” Aloof as he was, Marik had noticed how unhinged Atem was and how Bakura’s effort to rationalize what happened was pushing him towards the edge of a very dangerous cliff.

Magic was still a sensitive subject for all three of them for different reasons, but Marik had thought Bakura was the one who was most comfortable with his powers. They had all been having strange dreams since a very young age but real magic or however one would call their extraordinary abilities started appearing after they turned sixteen. Even though all of them knew the stories more or less, they had never believed magic was real or that they could ever wield it. 

Bakura’s magic was mostly one that could either get them out of trouble or cause trouble depending on how he used it. He could unlock any lock and render a person unconscious if they were in close range to him. He could also make things explode. Marik’s magic focused on creating illusions and mind control. He was better at the former than the latter. Atem’s magic, though, was a wild card and he hated it. They never knew what kind of form it would take but as far as they knew he couldn’t create illusions or control someone’s mind. He could make things move or even catch fire but such incidents were usually accidents.

For a while, the three boys remained silent, considering the situation. Their lives the last years hadn’t been even close to ideal but constantly working to pay the bills and keep themselves from starving as well as trying to get an education to better their lives kept them from worrying too much about what fate could have planned for them. Being part of an ancient scheme wasn’t what they wanted for their future. So, they had kept together and worked themselves to exhaustion, staying in the shadows, hoping that they could be themselves and never have to face a destiny they didn’t care about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Bakura and Marik’s bet? Those two can be impossible but aren’t they so funny? Did you like the fact Atem has a cat named Mana? XD And what about magic? Oh…so this story is all about magic. Who would have thought? Tell me what you think of the story so far. Bye bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m here with a new chapter. This chapter gives you more information about Bakura and Marik’s past as well as a new mystery concerning Yuugi. Oh, and there is some magic there, too. I need to apologize in advance for all the technological nonsense in this chapter. All I know about hackers and hacking programs comes from stories and movies. Hopefully, what I wrote makes some sense.  
> Once again, I want to thank my trio of friends: my Bakura, Julia and Kathy for their great support!!! I’m writing this story for you and that’s enough for me! Julia, this time I made sure the cat had the right name xD  
> I hope you like this chapter. My Bakura, I made some slight changes here, trying to explain what Bakura actually did a bit more.

Chapter 6

Marik was the first to break the silence that filled the room. “Did you feel any magic?” he questioned the crimson eyed boy. “Anything that may indicate that one of the two tried to use magic on you while you were in the car?”

Atem thought about it, feeling a bit better knowing that at least one of his friends was serious about it. He hadn’t considered that maybe Joey or Yuugi also had magic, but Marik had a point. “I can recognize our kind of magic when it is at work and I think I would have sensed it if something similar was happening in such an enclosed space. If it was magic, it was too subtle to pick up.” He rubbed his chin, deep in thought. “I don’t think either of them could wield magic. I don’t think they did it.”

The boys already knew that there were other wielders of magic but they all had some kind of aura that helped recognizing them. Marik's older brother, Rishid, was one of them. Much like his brother, Rishid could manipulate reality but his magic was much weaker than Marik's. Being six years older than his baby brother, Rishid had tried to slowly introduce their heritage to Marik but the boy didn’t believe magic existed. Even though both boys loved and respected each other, magic had been a touchy subject that disturbed Marik a lot because it made him wonder if his brother was crazy. Rishid had tried to prove to him magic was real, wanting him to be prepared for when his powers would become potent, but illusions didn't work on Marik. Still, when the inevitable happened and Marik got his powers as soon as he turned sixteen, the first of the three boys, Rishid had been there for him and had kept him from going mad. He had been his mentor and protector, teaching him how to properly channel his magic and making sure he didn't recklessly use his powers. 

Bakura was the next one to turn sixteen. He knew what to expect but it wasn't any easier to handle it than it was for Marik. However, he knew what to do with his powers. He worked hard to gain control over them and honed them to use them as the weapon they could be. He knew they were the key to his freedom from his abusive father. Even though he found the idea of causing his death appealing, Bakura didn't want his blood on his hands. So he and Marik carefully orchestrated a scheme to get rid of him by helping the police do its job. 

Bakura's father, the notorious Hiroto King, was a professional thief and assassin well-known in the underworld of Kyoto where the boys used to live before they had to move. He had tried to live an honest life when he met Bakura's mother, Yua, but his old life caught up with him two years after his only son's birth and he welcomed it with open arms. Trying to maintain some normalcy and balance between his quiet family life and his night activities quickly tired him. He loved his wife but he wouldn't let her shape his son into a weakling so he was harsh towards his son, often demeaning and beating him. Secretly, he was proud of his boy's defiance and his fights on the streets with the neighbor's boys. Bakura was quick and agile. He was also quite smart. He would make an excellent thief. That was the future he had wanted for his son, to follow on his footsteps.

Hiroto had always been a difficult man but he became even worse when Yua died. Bakura was eight years old when Yua got seriously sick and some weeks later left her last breath in a hospital. For quite a while, his father lost his mind. At first he took to the bottle, only staying somber when he had to work. He became even more violent and he took out his frustration to his son that had his mother's eyes. Seeing how his performance at work was affected by drinking snapped the man out of his alcohol induced paranoia. In his profession, showing weakness meant you were open to attacks. No one would say Hiroto King was weak. No one lived to tell such a tale.

Yua used to be a teacher and her job was a clean one with good money. Hiroto had a part time job in a logistics office ran by one of his friends and he used it as a cover for his night activities making sure his wife knew the minimum about it. Now that his wife was gone, all he cared about was his real job. He became more eclectic, choosing what assignments he would take and pretending all the money he made was a result of his regular job. He stashed most of his money under some loose planks in his bedroom but there was always enough to make sure Bakura wouldn’t go hungry and their bills were paid. Even though he didn’t completely stop drinking and he was still vicious in his punishments, Bakura never went hungry or had to ask for anything. He had enough to even share with his best friend, Marik, whose family was quite poor.

Bakura and Marik had met during a scuffle when they were ten years old. Marik had punched an older child who kept daunting and making fun of him because, even though he was tall for his age, he was quite skinny to the point of being starved. Marik knew he would return home bloodied and beaten, but he had gathered all his energy, broken the other’s nose and stolen his bread. Seeing the anger in the other boy’s eyes, he fled with his prized possession, but the other boy brought a friend and cornered Marik. Bakura heard the commotion and went to investigate. Seeing the boy with the dark complexion hold the bread so protectively reminded him of his mother who always helped those in need. Even though he wasn’t one with the softest heart, he decided to help. Both Marik and Bakura were bloodied and beaten when they returned home but the other two boys were even worse and Marik still had his bread. But most importantly, that day they both had gained a friend.

Surprisingly, Hiroto didn’t mind his son’s friendship with the skinny boy and he allowed Bakura to share his food with his friend. The man saw potential in the boy and started training him with his son. None of them were really planning to become thieves, but they recognized that knowing how to throw knives, open locked doors, and be stealthy were valuable skills. So, they let Hiroto believe what he wanted to believe while making sure when the time came, they would have the skills to escape and get a better life.  
Bakura had food and good living arrangements, but Marik had a loving mother and a hard working brother. Lapis, Marik’s mother, was a lovely Egyptian woman with long dark hair and beautiful azure eyes. Her husband, Amon, and she had left their country seeking a better life, following a dream Amon had; telling him that he needed to leave his country and move to Japan. Amon had grown up having dreams that guided him and so he believed in them. He had moved his wife and baby son across the world, finding a job as a translator for a company that made business with Egypt. The family had lived comfortable for ten years, Rishid growing up in a safe environment, and even had a second son, Marik. 

Unfortunately, when Marik was four years old, Amon was involved in a car accident and died leaving Lapis alone to raise her two sons. She worked herself to the bone, cleaning houses and doing needlework, but she couldn’t afford living in the place they had so the family had to move to another neighbor, one that wasn’t famous for its safety. Even when later on Rishid was old enough to get a part time job, there was barely enough money for them to pay the rent and not starve. When Hiroto started feeding Marik, Lapis felt relieved, so Marik kept from his mother Hiroto’s activities and training, letting her believe he was just a lonely man who was glad to have another son to talk to and pass his wisdom.

Rishid, on the other hand, knew exactly who Hiroto was, so he took it upon himself to make sure both Marik and Bakura wouldn’t be corrupted by him and would stay on the straight and narrow path. He also made sure both boys would do their homework and continue going to school. Their background was no reason for them not to get proper education. Even Hiroto thought being educated was useful and encouraged his son’s talent concerning electronics and computer systems. Bakura took to it with great interest and even though he hated school, he studied hard to make sure he would be able to study in his desired field, computer networks. 

Bakura was often at Marik's house because he enjoyed being mothered by Lapis. He wouldn't show it but Lapis knew it and she made sure to treat him no different than her children. When Hiroto was away, working, the white haired boy would often stay over at the Namu household and listen to Lapis's stories about Egypt. Yua's father had also been Egyptian but Bakura had never met him. Nevertheless, his mother used to tell him stories about Egypt too, so Bakura loved Lapis’s stories. When Marik turned thirteen, he inherited his father's journal; discovering another connection to his Egyptian heritage. It was Amon’s wish for Marik to have the journal at that particular age. 

In it, Amon had written down some stories about the distant past. At first his son saw them as simple stories but as he learnt more at school and from his mother about Egypt, he understood that in them there was information not commonly known. The story of Pharaoh Atemu was one of them. The story of the King of thieves and his second in command was also in there and it was the boys' favorite. With the journal also came a letter from Amon to Marik. It was written a month prior to his death. Amon didn't seem to know he would die but he mentioned he had a feeling he had to write down all these things because Marik would need them. In the letter, he also told his son he was special and that one day he would discover the secret powers inside him as well as meet other people with similar powers. He closed his letter telling him he was proud of him and knew he would make the most of life.

Rishid confirmed he had a similar letter but in his their father entrusted Marik to his protection and asked him to be his guide in the difficult path he had to follow. Years later, Marik came to understand his father also had magic but it came to him through dreams and he didn't know how to channel it in a different way. It was enough though to help his sons and make sure they wouldn't go crazy when their powers appeared. Marik believed that his father wouldn't agree with the way Bakura and he had used their powers to lock Hiroto up but he was also sure that he wouldn’t want his son to become a thief, and Hiroto had started becoming too pushy. He had tried to involve the boys in his jobs and would become too violent when they wouldn't agree to help him. 

Since he couldn't take out his rage on Marik, Bakura would get the full blast. Bakura's control over his magic was flimsy so he knew fighting back would end up with at least one corpse in his living room. But with each beating, Bakura found it harder and harder to care if his father would make it out alive or not. Deep inside he knew he didn't want to be a murderer but he had enough. So, when Rishid finally agreed to help, Bakura and Marik were ready. 

First Bakura made sure his father was wasted. It wasn’t that hard, really. Then, he had Marik work his mind control on the older man, forcing him to sign some papers that made Lapis Bakura's legal guardian. The two boys pocketed all the money that the man had earned from his job in the office, deciding to leave what Rishid considered ‘dirty money’ for the police to find, before bringing out all evidence that Hiroto was connected to a series of robberies and murders around Kyoto. Both boys had used their time with Hiroto to learn where he kept all the things that could lead to his demise. He was a man who loved to brag about his work and kept spoils as memories of his best contracts. Wanting to make sure Bakura would keep all his belongings and none of them would be confiscated by the police, the boy had moved everything he needed to the Namu household first. The place still had touches of a teenager living there, but there was nothing in it that Bakura would miss losing.

When the police, tipped by Rishid, broke into the house, they not only found contracts and stolen goods but also Hiroto confirming all he had done in a fit of madness. Rishid was using his powers to make him think the dead were after him while Marik kept his mind control on him, forcing him to admit his crimes. The final touch was when, with the help of Bakura's magic, Hiroto created an explosion that didn't hurt anyone but was enough to convince everyone the man had to be locked up for good. Attacking policemen was the last nail in Hiroto’s coffin, and the only thing that would had made Bakura happier that day was telling his father that he had been the one to send him to prison.

Drained, since magic took a lot out of them, the three boys went back home. They knew that when the police would search the King’s apartment, they would find Bakura's papers and seek him in Lapis' place. So it happened. Since the boy was already sixteen and the papers were legit, Bakura was left to live with Marik and his family. Lapis wasn't happy about the way the boys had made things happen but she welcomed Bakura like a son. Hiroto's money kept them afloat for a while and with all the boys doing odd jobs, they managed to survive. 

"Father's story often mentioned the Prince but how likely is it that Solomon Mutou knows about him? It’s a minor information and no one would really care about it but the fact he knows it is suspicious. Could it be that the blonde thought that, indirectly, you were hitting on his brother?" Marik wondered aloud, finally sitting on the mattress once again. Seeing Atem ready to start arguing again, he added, "It's not that I don't believe you and I definitely think this is too much of a coincidence but we should first check off every other explanation."

Bakura thought about it. "Do you have a way to contact Yuugi?" The crimson eyed boy nodded. "Let today pass and tomorrow invite him to the bar. Would he want to meet you again?" 

"Yuugi was quite friendly. He is a really nice young man and we have a lot in common." Atem answered, diplomatically. His mouth had gone dry thinking of seeing Yuugi again. Instinctually, he touched his phone in his pocket as if to make sure it was still there. It was definitely there; as was Yuugi’s saved number. “However, I don’t think he is the kind of person that would frequent a bar.”

The white haired boy stared at his friend. There was something about the way Atem talked about Yuugi. There was warmth mixed with fear. Atem acted as if he wanted to avoid meeting the boy. A grin played on Bakura’s lips, understanding that the truth could be found between the lines of all the things Atem had said. His grin widen.

“He’s a college student. I’m sure he’s visited a bar or two. He’ll come to check the place you work, if you invite him for a drink.” He said, casually, fishing a coin from his pocket and tossing it in the air. “He liked you enough to invite you over to his house.” The coin landed on his palm but he didn’t look at it. 

“He gave me the impression of a person who easily makes friends.” Atem commented also in a casual tone, not raising to the challenge. He said each word slowly as if he had to explain something simple to someone who wasn’t really paying attention. “I don’t deny that there was a connection there but you must admit you don’t find every day a person that looks so much like you and shares some of your interests. It’s bound to make you curious about the other.” 

Atem wasn’t sure if his words described how Yuugi felt. Was that why the boy had invited him over? Or was that how he felt about Yuugi? The boy was different than most of the people Atem knew. Atem believed that what had pulled him in was mostly curiosity and a need to understand what made the other boy so different. The crimson eyed boy had missed being a regular person in the crowd, getting to meet another soul and connect to it. Having a conversation with a stranger and getting to know more about them was something that happened to people every day and yet Atem had shut down this part of life so effectively that when Yuugi appeared with his kindness, the assault was so soft and sudden that he didn’t even notice he let his barriers down. Then, he discovered that Yuugi was a connection to all the things he wanted to avoid. He had ignored the first hint- Yuugi’s knowledge of Atemu- but finding out that the boy who looked so much like him was Mutou’s grandchild couldn’t be ignored. Atem didn’t believe in coincidences anymore. And he definitely trusted his instincts that told him Solomon Mutou and Joey Wheeler knew who Atem was, or was supposed to be.

Bakura flipped the coin once more and let it fall on the coffee table. “Would it really hurt spending some more time with little Yuugi? From what you told us he was quite interested in the story of the pharaoh.” His brown eyes took in the way the coin kept spinning on the table. “If you play your cards the right way, maybe he will become a valuable source of information, and he may not even realize it.” Instead of slowing down, the coin was spinning faster and faster. “But if you can’t do it, all you have to do is invite little Yuugi and introduce him to Marik. Maybe he can do it his way.”

The coin was launched from the coffee table to the other side of the room with a loud bang that shook the whole room. Atem stood perfectly still, his face pale, his forehead sweaty. His fists were clenched and his eyes were a red mist that kept shifting. The other two boys in the room didn’t move an inch from the position they originally were and not even Mana dared to mew. Then, the tricolor haired boy grabbed his jacket and left the apartment without a word. Each step was strained and yet he kept walking until he was out the building’s door once again. When the echo of his steps disappeared, Bakura stood up and picked the coin. It was cracked in half.

“What does this mean?” Marik asked, approaching his friend and taking a look at the cracked coin. “What’s going on, Bakura?”

Bakura ran a hand through his rough white hair, a shiver running down his spine. “This means we need to be careful, my friend. No matter how much our dear pharaoh wants to deny it, the boy’s appearance changed something.” He held the two halves of the coin in his hand. They were both quite warm. 

Marik’s brows furrowed slightly, understanding downing on him. “Things are going to change.” He bit the inside of his lip. “Maybe we shouldn’t push him to meet Yuugi again. We’ve been trying to stay away from this madness for years. Why are we now trying to dive deeper into it?” 

“I’d like to know more about what we have to deal with.” Bakura placed the two halves in his pocket and picked up his backpack, taking out his laptop once again. “The more we know about this situation, the easier it will be for us to manage it.” 

Energetically, he started typing on the laptop, his eyes moving across the screen. While Bakura hacked system after system, Marik made some coffee. He was half way through his cup when Bakura let out a curse. 

“What is it?” Marik asked, sitting by Bakura and peeking on his computer screen. “What’s this?” He pointed at the folder the boy was currently accessing.

“I’ve got a hold of his school records, mostly straight As. He wasn’t good at gymnastics but he’s won some painting competitions for his school. His parents’ death and his grandfather’s retirement are mentioned in quite some newspapers. There is a photo from the opening of his grandfather’s game shop-Yuugi isn’t in it- but nothing else, which is something I expected. Atem mentioned the boy missed a semester due to his hospitalization so I tried to access his medical records.” He grinned a bit, showing his sharp white teeth. “This is from a private clinic. You’d think with all the money these people make, it’d have better security. It was easy to hack into their system.” Actually, what had taken him a while was finding the place Yuugi had been hospitalized. It was only due to the fact he had his own program planted in the university’s system that he had managed to find the information he needed. “Look at this.” He pointed to a specific file. 

“Yuugi Mutou was brought in on the second day of April suffering from smoke inhalation. His skin was pale and bluish due to lack of oxygen and he had lost conscience. He suffered first degree burns all over his body. Chest x-rays, blood tests, and bronchoscopy were performed. His heart stopped twice and restarted again. The second time, he regained consciousness for some seconds. We administrated oxygen to him and he was placed in a compression chamber. The boy came in and out of consciousness until he fell into a coma. The patient stayed in coma for seven days. During that period his burns disappeared and the carbon monoxide was removed from his blood. He woke up disoriented but his lungs were in excellent condition. The other doctors called it a miracle. All necessary examinations of his brain and vital organs were performed but the patient showed no complications other than signs of extreme fatigue. He was kept in hospital for seven more days in order to have all the necessary tests performed.” Marik read the report, horrified.

“According to the other files here, Yuugi was quite healthy most of his life. His files mention the regular shots and visits a child is supposed to have to a doctor. But after his hospitalization, he was admitted twice for infections. The doctors report his immune system seemed to be weak and prescribed him vitamins and supplements.” Bakura added, wondering how the boy had ended up in a fire. He could find no paperwork explaining what had happened.

“The second of April…” Marik muttered, trying hard to grasp a distant memory. “Could you look up the date and warehouse fire?” 

Bakura started typing again without questioning the other boy, his long fingers hitting the keys barely making a sound. “Look at this!” he exclaimed, disturbed. 

As he was about to show Marik what he had found, the door to the apartment opened again and Atem walked in. He looked even more tired than before. Picking up the energy in the room, he tensed. The alarming look in his friends’ eyes showed him this had nothing to do with what had happened some minutes ago. After all, it wasn’t the first time one of them had lost his temper.

“What?” He still growled, defensive. 

When Bakura filled him in about what the doctors’ reports said, Marik started talking again. “I don’t usually care much about dates, but I remembered something as I was reading the report. Back in the beginning of April, I was to see a man about a job down at the docks. You know how that area is full of warehouses. I’ve never got there though because there was a big fire in one of the warehouses that was followed by multiple expositions and the area was closed to the public.” Marik remembered all the screaming and the smoke coming out in thick waves as multiple expositions were heard and the crowd and police took cover. He had been far away so he hadn’t actually seen the flaming warehouse but he had stayed enough to make sure access to the area was denied. “I’m sure multiple ambulances were in the area and more than one left with someone inside.”

Indeed, the article Bakura had pulled mentioned that there were four men involved in the incident, all of them treated for superficial burns and injuries. There was no mention of Yuugi. On the contrary, the article talked about four people involved in shady dealings gone wrong. They had all been arrested after they had seen a doctor but none of them could say how the fire had started. Since gunshots had been heard before the expositions and the warehouse was filled with explosive materials and electric cords, the police had determined the fire had been an accident. 

“There is more to this mystery. Anyone with the right of entry to the university’s system such as administrators or professors can access Yuugi’s profile to check his grades and certificates. In the system, it is recorded that he dropped during the previous semester. No further information was given.” Bakura rhythmically tapped his fingers on the keyboard. “At first I thought maybe the boy didn’t want to say he dropped so he lied that he was sick. Aren’t we lucky I have Doma running and collecting information in their system since our dear Pharaoh joined their university? I found a completed form kept in the principal’s private files.” 

Bakura’s was quite proud of his work and he didn’t mind showing it. Atem acknowledged his friend with a nod, satisfying the white haired boy’s ego, before he addressed his concern. “Are there any other accidents that day in Domino? Maybe it was a car accident or a house fire.”

Since the boy’s injuries were quite extensive, the accident must have made the news. It would have definitely been mentioned in the police reports. Bakura worked on his computer searching the internet before checking any mention of a fire or car accident in Domino’s Police Department’s site for the second of April. The only thing he found was the warehouse fire. 

The three boys stayed silent for a while. Somehow Yuugi had found himself in that warehouse and had almost lost his life in it, yet someone had made sure there would be no connection between the boy’s hospitalization and that fire. They had even gone as far as erasing from the university’s system the real reason why Yuugi had missed a semester. Obviously, it wasn’t Yuugi’s doing. The boy had openly admitted he had missed a semester due to his poor health. So who could it be?

Atem was the first to recover from the shock of what they had discovered. He looked at his friends and took a deep breath, making a decision. Deep inside, he knew that even without the new information, his decision would have been the same. He had come to that conclusion while walking around the block to cool down, but lying to himself seemed like a good way to stay sane at that moment. 

“Tomorrow, I will invite Yuugi to The Dice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I must apologize if what Bakura did doesn’t make sense. I’d say it’s a good thing I don’t know how you hack systems but in my story I want Bakura to be this crazy smart hacker who can break into almost every system (A modern thief). I’ve heard/read about programs that you can plant into another’s computer (even remotely) and get access to everything they access. So, this is what I am trying to describe here.  
> Other than the technical stuff, this is the chapter that started complicating my life. Now that this is up, there is no going back. So, what did you think? In one chapter, you got Bakura and Marik’s life stories, a bit of magic and Atem’s temper as well as more information about Yuugi’s hospitalization. Oh, and is that a date? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. I’m so sorry. For some reason I thought I had updated the story less than a week ago but I was wrong. Still, I’m happy I can finally upload this. It’s one of my favorite chapters so far. I hope you will enjoy it too!  
> As always, I want to thank everyone who takes time out of their lives to read this story and leave a review/comment, and of course I want to thank my Bakura, Julia and Kathy.  
> I also want to write a line here and say “Bakura, you’re so stubborn!”  
> Thank you for your time. Now, enjoy chapter 7.

Chapter 7

The Dice was filled with people when the tricolor haired boy with the glowing amethyst eyes entered the nightclub. The music was loud, pulsing through the walls like a living heart and Yuugi instantly felt his own heart syncing its beat with it. He slowly went down the stairs looking at the décor; green tinted glass and dark green outlined dices were everywhere. The owner of the bar, Duke Devlin, was well known for his love of dice games that had led him to create his own game, Dungeon Dice Monsters. It was a relatively new game with complicated rules that was slowly catching up with gamers, and the tricolor haired boy thought it was quite fascinating. Yuugi had heard of The Dice but hadn't been there before since he rarely visited any bars or clubs. Still, he liked the atmosphere of that one and the music playing as well. He recognized the song that was playing when he entered as a remix of a game soundtrack. 

As he reached the last step, he looked around wondering how he would find Atem in the crowd. It was still early by any college student's standards but the place was packed. After all, most students were done with their exams and it was a Friday night. He checked himself and was relieved to see he didn’t seem out of place. His dark jeans and dark purple shirt didn’t stand out as much as his hairstyle did, but people gave me appreciative looks instead of odd ones. 

Joey joined him at the end of the stairs wearing a simple white t-shirt beneath his dusky green jacket, and a pair of ripped jeans. The bouncer didn't bat an eyelash when Yuugi had tried to enter the nightclub, surprising the young boy who was used to carrying his ID with him in case he had to prove his age, but he gave Joey some trouble until Yuugi made it apparent they were together. The blonde was still fuming about it. Yuugi wanted to laugh. 

"Why did we have to meet him in a nightclub, I don't get." Joey complained for the thousandth time that night. As far as nightclubs were concerned, this wasn’t a bad one, but still there was too much noise and too many people. It wasn’t the best place to talk so probably the boy had something shady in his mind.

Yuugi tried to stifle his laughter as he reminded his brother for the thousandth time that Atem had invited just him and it was Joey's idea to tag along. "You know, I am nineteen, and this is a well-known nightclub. I’m sure nothing will happen to me. It’s filled with students who want to celebrate the end of the semester and the beginning of the holidays, not with criminals." His amethyst eyes continued scanning the crowd until he thought he spotted someone familiar but then the crowd shifted and he lost him. Not that Malik would be there, but Yuugi was almost sure he saw someone who looked like him. "You can't always be there to protect me, Joey." He had to speak loudly to be heard but his voice still conveyed the gratefulness he felt towards his brother. It could be overbearing having an older overprotective brother but Yuugi knew why Joey was that way and he wouldn't change his brother for the world. 

He slowly made his way towards the bar thinking that his best chance of finding Atem or being found by Atem was if he stayed where the alcohol was. He would need to get a drink, anyway. He sat on an empty stool and was about to order when his eyes met a pair of crimson balls full of amusement. 

"So you found me." Atem casually stated as if he and Yuugi had been playing a game of hide-and-seek. 

"You forgot to mention you are the bartender, you know." Yuugi remarked in the same tone. "I guess you were working here until late the morning we met." It totally made sense all of the sudden.

Atem confirmed it, adding there was a party going on that day and those tended to be wild even midweek. "What should I get you?" He asked with a seductive smile. 

Yuugi forgot how to breathe for a moment but he reminded himself it was part of a bartender's job to be inviting and approachable. "I don't drink much. What's your recommendation?" he played along, his smile alluring enough to be suggestive but also playful enough to pass as a tease.

Atem felt thrilled seeing Yuugi trusting him even with such a little thing. It also confirmed Yuugi wasn't part of any scheme his grandfather and brother had going. Not that Atem would risk his job by drugging the boy, but he could easily get the boy drunk or even slip something in his drink especially if the other boy didn't even know how his drink was supposed to taste. Of course, Atem did want Yuugi relaxed enough to talk, but getting advantage of him was by no means part of his plan.

"Leave it to me." The crimson eyed bartender exclaimed knowing exactly what kind of drink he would make him. He had never made the drink before but he knew how to. Elated, he started turning to find the ingredients he needed. Then his eyes narrowed spotting Joey fast approaching. "Ah, your brother is here." The disappointment was apparent in his voice. 

Yuugi gave him a sheepish smile. "He tends to be quite overprotective. I'm sorry. He means no harm. He does it with all my new friends, if it makes you feel any better."  
It was true. Joey always insisted to meet his new friends, but up to that moment he had been fine with them. Yuugi was still perplexed by the fact Joey seemed to be so guarded around Atem.

On the other hand, Atem was sure Joey was more than his overprotective self this time but he didn't say it aloud. Instead he said, "It's like having a dog, I guess."

That was the sentence Joey heard when he finally caught up with his brother. Yuugi had managed to slip away in the crowd, effectively getting lost from his eyes. "Who's having a dog?" He took a stool by his brother giving him the eye. "You weren't supposed to leave me behind." 

"I knew you'd catch up with me. You are taller. "

“Everyone in here is taller than you. That makes it easy to lose you.”

“As if!” Yuugi looked more entertained than annoyed by Joey’s jokes and protectiveness. 

"What will you drink?" Atem's tone was indifferent as he interrupted whatever Joey was about to say. He had decided to treat Joey like any other annoying customer so he would bring him his drink and then ignore him.

"A beer." Joey ordered, barely acknowledging the man. "Do you want a beer, Yug'?"

"Nope." Yuugi was quite cheerful in the midst of the two boy's silent battle of dominance. He knew the best strategy was to pretend nothing was going on. "Atem is choosing for me tonight. The barman knows best." There was a hint of a smile in his voice that touched the crimson eyed boy. "I'm curious to see what it will be."

So playful, Atem thought as he placed Joey's beer on the counter and then started preparing a cocktail for Yuugi. Deliberately he had his back turned on both boys as he did so, not wanting Yuugi to know what he was having. Soon, the younger boy had a purple drink in a chilled glass in front of him. 

"It's called purple rain." Atem informed him, waiting for Yuugi's reaction. He didn’t need to say aloud that it reminded him of the other boy’s eyes.

The boy's eyes sparkled under the dimmed lights of the nightclub as he took in the drink but Atem thought he caught a glimpse of surprise in them. Yuugi tried his drink and smiled with appreciation. "My compliments. This both looks and tastes good."

Atem was quite pleased by the compliment but soon he had to excuse himself to serve a group of giggling girls that openly ogled him. Even though, he tried to hide his disgust and put on his business smile, it wasn't anything close to the one he had given Yuugi. He felt relieved when he returned to the company of the other two boys. Even Joey was better than a bunch of college girls with enough alcohol in their system to think any guy was theirs for the taking. Not that men were any better. Their waitress, Minako, spent half her night serving drinks and the other half rejecting guys who thought buying her a drink would secure a place in her bed. It was part of the reason why she often thought of quitting the nightclub and taking a morning job.

"I know you said that you don't drink but can you guess what's in it?" Atem asked, continuing to ignore Joey. It was much easier to do than usual with Yuugi in front of him.  
Yuugi took another sip of his drink, closing his eyes. He felt the flavors as the alcohol burnt the tip of his tongue. "I believe its base is vodka. Joey had me try it once." He played with his cocktail umbrella, as his mind tried to come up with the right flavors. "Lemon or something similar is there too, but that's all I get. There is definitely something sweet there that balances the lemon flavor, but I don’t know what." 

"You're right. It's vodka and lemonade but there's also blue Curacao and the purple color comes from grenadine. The sweetness you detect comes from it, too." The crimson eyes boy placed some chips in front of the boy. "If this is your second time drinking vodka, take it easy. It's not really strong but it may give you a kick."

Joey took in the exchange but didn't feel the need to be part of it. He drank his beer looking around, his ears attentive to the discussion between the two boys. As long as Atem worked behind the counter, those two wouldn't be able to do or discuss much. So Joey would allow Atem to enjoy Yuugi's company and keep pretending they were alone. Discussing drinks and how it felt working in a nightclub didn't make it on the list of dangerous topics. Not to mention, Atem had got some respect points by giving Yuugi those chips. The drink was not strong enough to get him drunk and pacing himself would give his body enough time to relax into it.

Suddenly Joey spotted someone looking towards them and was out of his stool as if he was hit by lightning. As a group of college students moved, he was sure he had spotted a familiar face that wasn't supposed to be there. Caught between investigating and staying to keep an eye on Yuugi, Joey kept looking at the woman sitting in a booth across the bar. She didn't acknowledge him but the blonde was sure she had seen him. 

Yuugi didn't seem to notice Joey's odd behavior but Atem raised an eyebrow. Ignoring the crimson eyed boy, Joey grabbed his beer, threw some money on the counter and slowly made his way towards the booth. He pretended to stop and ask her permission before slipping on the seat by her side, and if she was annoyed by that, she didn't show it.  
"Your brother seems to have found a friend." Atem commented, taking a sip of his lemonade. Seeing Yuugi's questioning look, he explained he couldn't spend the night drinking alcohol but he still had to drink something other than coffee. 

Remembering Joey's friend, the younger boy turned his eyes towards the direction Atem had pointed. He was surprised to find his brother in the company of a bombshell blond woman with long wavy hair and lilac eyes, dressed in a dark purple satin corset and black leather skinny trousers. It wasn’t that the woman was so beautiful that got Yuugi’s attention, but that she was no stranger.

The boy blinked twice, wondering if he was seeing things. "That's my cousin, Mai."

Atem looked genuinely surprised. "Does your whole family come with you when you have a date, or am I getting the special treatment?" Atem's voice was guarded but his lips twitched as he tried to suppress a smile. If he wanted to be angry at anyone, that wasn’t Yuugi. Honestly, after seeing Joey there, it was starting to be amusing seeing another family member being there as well.

Yuugi didn't know what to make of Mai's appearance in the bar. He was almost sure Joey hadn't invited her. As far as they knew, Mai was in Tokyo working as the PR of some upscale club. What did she want there, especially that particular night? Could it a coincidence or some kind of business trip?

"No. I think not even Joey knew she was here." Then Yuugi's mind turned the tape back. Atem had mentioned the word date. "I didn't know this was a date." He tried to stop himself from sitting straighter or indicating in any way that he was affected by what Atem had said. Probably the boy was messing with his head, trying to break the ice with humor.

It brought home a question Yuugi wasn’t sure he had an answer for. Did he want that to be considered a date? He was definitely attracted to the crimson eyed bartender but Yuugi didn’t approach his relationships simply based on attraction. He barely knew the boy and yet Yuugi felt so comfortable around him as if he had known him for years. Still, he couldn’t ignore the fact Atem was a mysterious young man full of secrets, and Yuugi wasn’t the kind of guy who would simply date someone because he was good-looking or seductive. He needed more time to get to know him and a chance to understand why being around him felt as easy as breathing.

Atem had similar thoughts. He hadn’t meant to call the night a date. It had simply slipped. It wasn’t a date. It definitely wasn’t. He had wanted Yuugi there to get to know him better but he wasn’t planning to date him. No matter how attractive Yuugi was, no matter how easy it felt conversing with him, Atem wasn’t interested in dating him. He simply wanted to know as much as possible about what his grandfather and brother had in store for him and his friends and then they would take their separate ways. Or maybe they could stay friends. Just maybe. 

Annoyed by the way his heart clenched when he thought of never seeing Yuugi again, Atem’s voice was cold when he answered. “Of course it’s not a date.”

The crimson eyed boy could have slapped him and it would have hurt less. Still, the amethyst eyed boy managed to compose himself, take another sip of his drink and give a reply. “Of course not.” He was pleased to find that his voice was steady. 

He slowly turned his stool towards his brother, allowing himself to create some distance between him and Atem. He noticed that Joey was busy talking to Mai, though he often stole glances towards him. Since having Joey there at that specific moment would make things worse, he gave his brother a reassuring smile, took a breath and turned to face the bartender again.

Joey kept his eyes on Yuugi a bit longer wondering what he was thinking. He knew that the boy had recognized their cousin and was probably as curious as he was about her appearance there but since he didn't approach them, the blonde turned his attention back to the woman by his side. 

"Don't you think being here is suspicious?" He laid back on his booth, pretending to be relaxed. He caught a couple of guys giving him the evil eye for having the courage to approach Mai and grinned playing his part. "Yuugi noticed you."

Mai gave him the hint of a smile as she sipped her cocktail. "He wouldn't have if you hadn’t approached me. He seemed quite preoccupied." She tapped her polished nails on her tight, stealing a glance towards her younger cousin. The boy was once again facing his friend, but there was something different to the way he held himself. If only Mai could understand why. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

Her voice was accusatory and Joey didn't like it. He sat up straight, no longer pretending this was a relaxed conversation. "What wasn't supposed to happen? You sound like grandpa. Did he send you here? I said I’d keep Yuugi safe!"

Joey was already on edge and he didn't need Mai's involvement to get his nerves even more tangled. His grandfather arrival hadn't been as soothing as he had expected it to be. When they managed to slip away from an excited Yuugi who wanted to know all about his grandpa's sudden visit as well as his excavation trip, Solomon had also said something along those lines. Then he had changed his tune telling him that he should follow Yuugi next time he would meet Atem but not do or say anything suspicious. He made it seem like Atem wasn’t a danger to Yuugi but Joey knew there was more to the story and he wanted to find out what it was.

The young woman's eyes softened as she took in her adoptive cousin. He was a good guy and he would do everything to protect his brother but he still didn't understand how much was on stake there. She kept tapping her fingers on her tight wondering how much she could reveal to him. 

"He’ll break Yuugi's heart." She ended up saying. It wasn't what she had wanted to say but she had noticed someone close to the booth looking at them and she didn't want to risk being overheard. "Maybe you should leave for now. I am supposed to be here for business." 

"Business, huh?" The boy chuckled, paying no attention to Mai’s dismissal. In his peripheral vision, he caught sight of someone looking at him, but when he turned to face him, no one was in that spot. “This is a busy place.” 

He knew Mai had seen something, too. “Yes, it is. Good for business, not that good to talk.” Suddenly, she snapped to attention. “Joey…” she hissed, pointing with her chin towards the bar. Someone was approaching the boys.

Atem had taken a deep breath, managing to calm down. It wasn't fair lashing out to Yuugi but the effect the boy had on him wasn't one he liked. He was already angry at himself for letting the word date slip. He was glad Yuugi had reacted with humor instead of disgust but still he didn't want to even consider the possibility of getting closer to the boy. If his heart wanted to play games with him, he would make sure he was the winner. No pair of amethyst eyes would change that. 

However, that wasn’t the direction he wanted their night to take. He had allowed himself to be distracted and now he was in a disadvantageous position. To make things worse, Yuugi took out his wallet and pushed a crisped bill his way causing the crimson eyed boy to look at him alarmed. "What's this for?"

"For my drink." Yuugi's voice was as steady as it could be but his eyes under proper light would have told an interesting story about his feelings. "It's getting late. I think I should head home."

Atem tried to protest. "Your drink is on me. I invited you here." Not caring about what his boss would say, he ignored a half drunk girl trying to get his attention to have a refill. She could catch one of the waitresses if she was that desperate.

Yuugi didn't reach for the money. "It's not a date, Atem. I'm buying my own drink." His voice had an edge that made him understand Yuugi was serious about it. "And don't bother with change either. I believe it's customary to tip your server when their services are satisfactory. I enjoyed the drink." 

He was ready to slip out of his stool when Atem grabbed his hand. The younger boy pulled his hand, but the older boy’s hold was strong. Atem's hand was cold from handling the bottles and shakers but that wasn't what bothered Yuugi. He didn't want the other boy to make him stay. He needed to leave because staying would mean he allowed the crimson eyed bartender to play with his heart, and he definitely didn't. 

Even though the way Atem held his hand didn’t hurt him, Yuugi asked him to release him. “Don’t go.” The young man’s voice was caught between a demand and a plea, but Yuugi wasn’t a pushover and he wouldn’t just stay because Atem said so. “I didn’t mean to offend you.” He sounded sincere and yet he didn’t get it.

“I’m not offended, but I don’t understand why I’m here, Atem. What do you want from me?” Yuugi felt suddenly tired. Trying to hold himself together was much harder with Atem so close.

Surprised by his question, Atem released his hold on him, but Yuugi didn’t move at first. He waited for Atem to say something, but the older boy had gone silent. Sighing, he turned to leave and came face to face with another boy. Startled, he tilted the stool he was on and was about to fall, but two strong arms kept him up. Their owner was so close to Yuugi that he could almost feel his heartbeat. 

“Be careful, cutie.” 

Yuugi wasn’t sure if what sent shivers down his spine was the young man’s deep voice or the almost inaudible growling sound that came from behind the counter. Whatever it was, as Yuugi caught sight of his brother approaching, he knew the night was far from being over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truly, this is one of my favorite chapters. Whenever I read it, I feel as if someone else wrote it XD I rarely go to nightclubs but I’d definitely check The Dice, especially if Atem was the bartender. This chapter has some good dialogue lines between Yuugi and Atem and whoever is into puppyshipping knows what that dog comment means. Julia, here is Mai. You wanted her to be part of this story xD And yes, Duke owns this club. You were right. I wonder who has been lurking around the nightclub all this time. Also, now I think Julia and Kathy, you know why my Bakura keeps saying Atem is digging a nice hole for himself. “Of course it’s not a date.” Well, done Atem!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so terribly sorry for not updating earlier. I was doing so good keeping up with my updates and then, work happened. First, I was all of the sudden asked to work from home and convert everything I had in electronic form. Then, when we were supposed to finish lessons, I was asked to go back to school and teach. I’d often come home exhausted so I didn’t feel okay enough to go through the chapters or write.   
> But now I am back and I’ll try to do better. Once again, I’m really sorry.  
> As always, this chapter is dedicated to my Bakura, Kathy and Julia, as well as all the great people who are still interested in the story.
> 
> Also, I'm going to post an one-shot soon as well. It's already on fanfiction but I didn't get to post it here.

Chapter 8:

Marik had his eyes on Yuugi since the very first moment the boy had walked in the bar. He had stayed in the background, not wanting to be seen by the brother, but he had been really curious about the boy. His hairstyle was similar to Atem's but that was where the similarities ended as far as Marik was concerned. The boy's eyes were wide and gleaming with emotions, he was shorter than Atem and his body was curvy where Atem's was all edges. He was mouthwatering, and Marik wanted to talk to him. Still, he had to give his friend his chance to try things his way before he interfered.

Things mustn’t have gone well, because the boy was ready to leave far too soon. Atem had tried to stop him, but without success. Thus, it was time for Marik to try working things his way. The boy seemed startled by his appearance and that gave him the perfect chance to touch him, but he was well aware of his audience. Not only did Atem seem pissed but Marik knew Yuugi’s brother was fast approaching.

“Be careful, cutie.” He said, his voice a seductive purr.

He felt Yuugi shivering, and he fought hard to suppress a grin. The boy was looking at him with his beautiful wide eyes as if he had seen a ghost so Marik decided it was prudent to let him go as soon as he was sure he was steady on his stool. 

“Is my buddy giving you any troubles?” the young Egyptian kept his tone light, ignoring the dirty look Atem gave him. 

Before Yuugi could say a word, Joey was there. Marik noticed with amusement that somehow the blonde managed to squeeze himself between the younger boy and himself. He also noticed that they were both of the same height, give or take, but Marik's muscular build gave him the advantage. 

"What's going on here?" Joey's words came clipped, calculating how to make the most damage with his brother so close to him. 

"Nothing." Atem's voice was so sharp that it could cut through flesh. 

"Ah, you must be the brother." Marik’svoice was quite pleasant, as if he wasn’t facing an angry person. He didn't mind using his fists to get what he wanted but this was their workplace and somehow he doubted he would make a good impression to the beautiful boy behind the blonde by punching his brother. "I'm Atem's friend and co-worker, Marik. I was just about to ask your brother if I could buy him a drink and get to know him." 

Yuugi placed his palm on Joey's back, willing him both to relax and to move. "Actually, I was just about to leave, but thank you for the offer." The tricolor haired boy was perplexed by the attention he was getting and by Marik's appearance. 

"Do you think you could stay some more?" The Egyptian turned on the charm and slightly worked his magic on Yuugi. He expected to see the boy's eyes going misty, as he slowly gained control over him, just enough to make him want to stay. But Yuugi's eyes were clear and bright, full of confusion and doubt. "Atem has been speaking with such complementary words for you that I would like to get to know you too." His frustration didn't reach his words which were soft like velvet. 

Yuugi's eyes turned to Atem. "Has he now?" If Atem's behavior that night was any indicator of what he thought of him, Yuugi wouldn't have guess it. Intrigued to know what else Atem had said about him, he decided to stay. "One drink wouldn't hurt." 

Joey moved to the side, recognizing his brother's subtle signal. No matter how fragile Yuugi seemed, Joey knew better than anyone that he could hold his own against these two boys, as long as fists weren't involved. In a way he was relieved they would stay since he wanted to take a closer look at this guy. He guessed that was part of the reason Yuugi also had agreed to stay. 

Of course the younger tricolor haired boy was curious about the newcomer. He looked so much like one of Yuugi's best friends that it was impossible not to notice. Well, he looked enough like Malik-even their names were close enough- but Yuugi's friend was slightly shorter than the other boy, had soft white-gold hair, iris colored eyes, and was slimmer and less muscular. 

Yuugi was a bit spooked by the fact that not only he had met a boy that looked like him, but he had met Malik's lookalike too. Was there a Ryou look alike somewhere close as well? Prior to meeting Atem and Marik the boy wouldn't have thought it possible since all three boys had such unique hairstyles and hair color but here he was meeting those two.

"What would you like to drink?" Marik asked, his eyes never leaving those of his prey. He was even more intrigued now that he suspected Yuugi was probably immune to his magic.   
The younger boy didn't need to answer that question. Another purple drink was slide towards him, the liquid inside the chilled glass shifting as the ice cubes moved. Yuugi fought the smile that was bound to come and circled the glass with his hand. "The bartender knows me." he simply stated. 

But that was all the acknowledgement he graced Atem with. As Joey took a seat behind him and Marik occupied the one by his side, Atem was ignored. Joey liked that and he couldn't stop himself from grinning which infuriated Atem even more. As Marik and Yuugi talked about Yuugi's studies, Atem resumed his job as the waitresses kept on bringing orders. Even though he knew Marik had used his magic on Yuugi to make him stay, he didn't like how easily those two talked and how interested Marik appeared to be to whatever Yuugi was telling him. 

Marik was definitely flirting with the other boy, way too subtle for the Egyptian's style but he still did. If Yuugi minded it, he didn't show it. His stance was relaxed as he laughed at one of Marik's jokes. 

"You know, you are nothing like Atem." Marik said at some point, surprising the younger boy. "Similar hairstyle, yes, though yours is cuter, and a great love for ancient things, but other than that you two are so different."

Yuugi took a deliberately slow sip of his drink and looked at Marik through his thick eyelashes. "How so?"

Joey couldn't see what Yuugi had done from the side he was but whatever it was had Atem ready to throw the beer he was holding to the next people who would talk to him. He smirked. Yuugi was good. Now Joey knew for sure that his brother was collecting info, for his own reasons but it worked fine for Joey too. 

"You shine, Yuugi." Marik leaned closer to the other boy. “You are full of life and aren’t scared of people, and when you talk you make people want to listen.” Despite the dim lights, he noticed how the boy started blushing. “I won’t assume you have no secrets, but you seem pretty open to me.”

Yuugi felt his cheeks go red. He wasn’t used to people talking to him this way and he wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. Marik was pretty straightforward showing him he liked him and his words surely had an effect on him. Still, the boy wouldn’t allow a bunch of sweet words to turn his head around. Even though he felt the young man wasn’t directly deceitful, he could feel that his words had as a goal to make him open up more. 

“I don’t know Atem enough to make such a comparison.” He carefully said, allowing himself for the first time since Marik joined him to look at the crimson eyed boy. Atem chose that moment to turn and look at them, but Yuugi didn’t shy away. “Talking to him seems so easy. When I speak to him, I feel he wants to know what’s in my head and heart, but then he changes as if a switch goes off and I am left wondering what happened.” Now he seemed to talk more to himself than Marik; his eyes still capturing those of the bartender. “He’s a mystery for sure.” He chuckled to himself and turned to face Marik once again. “It must be interesting being a friend with such a complicated person.”

The young Egyptian heard every word Yuugi said and his heart performed a strange jump. Instantly, he left his stool and offered his hand to Yuugi, his palm facing up. “Would you like to dance?” The younger boy blinked, thrown off by the sudden change of subject. “I promise I won’t bite. Just one dance.” Marik’s smile was so sincere and yet so alluring that Yuugi wondered if he could trust him not to eat him alive.

Another thought occurred to him. Did it matter? He was a nineteen years old college student. How often did a guy ask him to dance with him? What was so wrong with letting go for once and having some fun? It was just a dance. He was always so reserved, always trying to be responsible. Would it be bad to let go for one night and dance with a stranger? After all, both Joey and Mai were in the bar. He wasn’t being totally irresponsible.

Taking a deep breath, he slipped off his stool and took the other boy’s extended hand. It felt rough but his touch was gentle. Feeling himself slowly relax, he allowed Marik to lead him to the dance floor. The song had enough beats to require some movement but wasn’t slow enough to be considered romantic. The two boys were close enough to interact while dancing but not enough to touch. Marik seemed to be a natural, the music flowing through him, so Yuugi tried to mimic him, earning himself a smile.

“Relax.” Marik instructed, leaning closer to him to be heard. “There is no one but us right now. When we dance, no one cares about what the others do. All that matters is us and the music.” He softly pushed away one of Yuugi’s bangs. “It’s all about the music.”

That’s what Yuugi did. He enjoyed the music. He moved his body the way he believed he should and found himself enjoying it. Exhilarated, he laughed, and Marik laughed with him. One dance turned into two and when the second song ended and a faster one started, Yuugi and Marik were still dancing, just having fun. The younger boy didn’t notice how Marik had crept closer to him, making sure no one else would touch the boy, but he did notice that with each new song the people seemed to fight for the dance floor; the crowd becoming thicker. His heart beat fast, following the rhythm of the song, and his clothes stuck on him. The place was suddenly too hot and he felt so energized. He wasn’t sure if he was tired but he knew he was full of life and he loved it. 

Suddenly, he felt someone tapping his shoulder and he sharply turned only to come face to face with Atem. The boy’s gaze was even more intense than before, and Yuugi found himself unable to do anything but stare at him. The crimson eyed boy looked above Yuugi’s shoulder at his friend, his eyes hard. Marik shrugged, taking a step back.   
“Will you dance with me?” Atem asked Yuugi, his eyes holding the younger boy captive.

He made it sound like a request, but really it was more of a demand. Any other day, Yuugi would have refused, but euphoric as he was from all the dancing he had done and the confidence boost he had gotten from Marik, he felt ready to take the risk. He moved closer to the other boy and tested the waters by moving his hips. Atem’s lips shaped a grin as he offered his hand which Yuugi accepted after a moment of hesitance. Seeing how close Marik still was, Atem pulled Yuugi closer, invading his personal space. Once again, Yuugi didn’t shy away. Following Marik’s advice, he continued dancing, caring only about the music.

Atem allowed himself to momentarily relax. His eyes fixed on the alluring creature in front of him, he danced with him. Soon though he perceived that he wasn’t the only one who had noticed the boy. The dance floor was always a battlefield, a risky place to be, not only because you had to fight for your space but also because there were people who thought dancing made you available to them. Such a person was slowly making her way towards Yuugi, totally ignoring his dance partner. As she was about to make a move, Atem pulled Yuugi to him, their bodies crashing. 

Atem was still moving to the music, his body so close to Yuugi’s that he could feel the other boy’s heartbeat but his eyes were on the dejected girl who slowly backed off. Thus he was unaware of how many shades of red Yuugi’s face had changed or how tightly he kept the boy to his own body. When he was sure the girl was in a good distance and no one else would try to steal his dance partner, Atem became aware of the way he held the young boy; too close to be considered innocent or friendly. Suddenly fearful of how much he enjoyed holding the boy close to him, he pushed Yuugi away.

The young boy stammered, righting himself at the very last moment. The euphoria of his dancing experience was all gone. “What’s wrong with you?” He asked Atem, his eyes filled with hurt and confusion. Before Atem could give him an answer, the boy turned and left the dance floor.

He could no longer see Marik and he wasn’t sure where the bar was. He was pretty sure it was in that direction but it seemed like Marik and he had moved to the other side of the bar while dancing. He made a sharp turn to go the other direction and fell on someone. His traitorous heart wished it was Atem, but he was greatly relieved when he found out it was Joey. His brother had found him just in time. Yuugi was ready to leave.

“Let’s go.”

Joey didn’t need to hear Yuugi saying the words. He was already leading the boy towards the exit. He hadn’t liked how he had lost Yuugi in the dance floor but even he couldn’t deny that there was no danger allowing him to dance with Marik. Besides, it was quite enjoyable looking at Atem as he was fuming the longer it took those two to return. He had even added more kindle to the fire by taunting the boy; telling him he had lost his chance. Inside him, Joey wanted to say good riddance. Whatever game the crimson eyed boy wanted to play with his brother, Joey would be there to stop it. Then again, Atem seemed to dig his own grade with every passing moment so maybe he wouldn’t need to do anything.

Only when Atem found someone to replace him in the bar for a while, Joey started wondering if he was reading the situation the wrong way. If both Marik and Atem were in some kind of scheme to befriend Yuugi in order to keep him close, Atem’s approach wasn’t the right one. He seemed to genuinely be irritated by his friend’s interference, a fact that became even more apparent when Atem interrupted the two dancing boys. Joey had followed the bartender and had seen everything. And he wasn’t happy. No, he definitely wasn’t happy.

No matter how much he wanted to go back and give Atem a piece of his mind, he kept leading his brother towards the exit, certain that Mai would understand why they had left. If she was as attentive to Yuugi as he was, she had seen everything too. He told himself he would call her in the morning to find out what happened after they left as Yuugi stopped outside the bar, leaning on a wall to catch his breath.

The cold air of the night brought Yuugi back to his senses. Covered as he was in sweat, he felt his body freezing. However that was nothing compared to how he felt after being rejected by the other tricolor haired boy. What was wrong with him? He should have never allowed himself to get so close to Atem. Calling him a mystery was an understatement. They boy seemed to change moods faster that Joey could surf the channels on a Saturday night. Running his hand through his hair, Yuugi took a shaking breath.  
“I’m such a fool.” He whispered, looking up at the night sky. 

A soft weight fell on his shoulders and he turned to see Joey smiling kindly at him. The blonde boy had placed his jacket around his cold brother. “Don’t ever say that again, Yug’. It’s not your fault.”

Gently, Joey pushed his brother towards the streets. Their car wasn’t parked far away from the bar. The streets were empty and the boys took their time walking, suddenly tired by the night’s events. Both were wondering what was happening back in the bar, even though they both knew that nothing much would be different. Atem would return to work behind the counter. Mai would continue pretending she had some kind of business in that place. The night was far from being over, but the two boys were ready to return home. 

“Thank you.” Yuugi’s voice was nothing more than a whisper as they took their seats and fastened their seat belts, but it seemed loud enough in the enclosed space of the small car. Joey gave him a funny look. “For coming with me tonight.” Yuugi clarified.

Joey’s eyes softened even more as he ran his hand through his brother’s hair, making it even more of a mess. “Yug’, you’re a strong guy, but if I can, I’ll always be there for you.”

The tricolor haired boy smiled, filled with warmth by his brother’s words. No matter what would happen, he’d always have Joey’s love, and that was enough. The uproar of the engine coming to life broke the silence of the night as the two boys made their way back home. No matter what was going on back in the bar, they were done with the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atem is digging a deep deep deep hole for himself. What do you think of Marik? Much like What the Hell, Atem isn’t the only person who is interested in Yuugi. Re-reading this chapter after two months, I start wondering if I should have Marik be with Yuugi instead :P   
> What do you think of Marik’s approach? Atem is definitely jealous. I had fun writing Marik being so charming and dancing with Yuugi, helping him relax. If only Atem had used his own chance the same way. Tststs. And Joey…he’s the best brother ever! The way he cares for Yuugi fills my heart with warmth.   
> As always, you can reach me through PM or the reviews. Reading your thoughts makes me happy! Feel free to contact me!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this time it took me a bit more than a week to update the story. I think I’m doing good xD I’ve been really excited to show you this chapter because MARIK!   
> As always, I want to thank my wonderful Bakura (Demon Lionka) for being such a huge supporter of this story and my writing. Also, I want to thank Julia for her wonderful comments and Kathy for being a wonderful friend. And of course, I want to thank all the people who are reading this story and even leave some comments to let me know they like it! You’re all amazing!

Chapter 9

It wasn't a rare thing for a fight to break out in the middle of the night in the neighborhood Bakura King lived. Peacefulness wasn't one of that place's advantages. Drunks would argue over the stupidest of things and end up using their fists until one of them was left in the cold streets unconscious or both of them were too tired to continue. Drug addicts would get desperate and try to rob the wrong person. A broken soul would wail in misery for a moment or two before disappearing in one of the holes that no one would ever call an apartment but still was their home. No, peacefulness wasn't what you could find there. But you could find something close to invisibility and anonymity. People only minded their own business there and didn't try to stick their nose where it wasn't wanted. It wasn’t even because they weren’t curious or didn’t like gossiping. No. It was because as long as they stayed away from you, you would stay away from them too.

The voices became louder as their owners approached his building and he soon recognized them as those of his roommates. "You talk and talk and talk and I still don't get what your problem is." Marik was heard from just outside their door, exaggeration evident in his voice. 

The door opened and the two boys walked inside, shutting it behind them. Bakura didn't think it would make much of a difference since the building was only occupied by them and a deaf old man who lived above them. 

"You didn't follow the plan." Atem was furious, and if the black mist circling their living room was any indication, really close to losing it. 

"Let me guess..." The white haired boy dragged his words to get the other two boys' attention. "It didn't go well."

In all honesty, Bakura hadn't believed even for a moment that Atem and Marik's games would bring any results but he still allowed them to go on with them until he had a better plan. That way when he was ready to do things his way, no one would complain. Still, he wasn't in the mood for any unnecessary whining. Not that he ended up going without it. 

"Marik interfered!" 

"He was leaving!"

"Well, he still left."

"Not because of me!"

Bakura had enough of this meaningless argument. "Both of you shut up and sit down." He wasn't surprised when neither obeyed him, but he was due to be at work in two hours and he wanted to get this over as soon as possible. "Now." His voice got dangerously low. Grudgingly, both boys took a seat; one on the sofa and the other on the old chair. "Good. Now tell me what happened." Atem opened his mouth to say something but Bakura stopped him. "Marik, you were supposed to let Atem deal with this and only interfere if necessary. What made you think it was necessary?"

Marik smiled pleased by the fact his friend understood Atem had been the one at fault. He told him all about how he had stayed back until he noticed that Yuugi was about to leave and how he had managed to befriend the boy before Atem made him flee. 

"Befriend him." Atem sneered. "You used your magic on him and then tried to seduce him. Is this your definition of friendship?" 

Marik had enough of the other boy's snippy remarks. "I tried to use my magic on Yuugi to make him stay but it didn't work. He stayed because he wanted to. He danced with me because he wanted to. He had fun while he was with me until you made him leave." He took a deep breath, clearly upset. "I was sincere in my intentions for the boy. Yes, I flirted with him. But I didn't try anything with him. We shared a moment, dancing and having fun. And while we were dancing, he didn't seem to be uncomfortable around me even for a moment."

Marik had enjoyed dancing with Yuugi as much as the other boy had. He had felt Yuugi's sadness sipping through his voice when he talked about Atem. He had understood that what Atem was doing was having a bad effect on the boy and so he had asked him to dance. It was the one thing that always helped Marik relax and he was pleased to see it helped Yuugi too. When his friend interrupted them, he let him do so without challenging him, but he didn't leave the two boys out of his sight. So he had seen the way Atem had held the boy as well as how he pushed him away. 

"If you want to point fingers, look at a mirror. This is a wicked game you are playing with Yuugi and I don't like it, Atem. "

Bakura heard his two friends carefully, understanding that the situation was clearly more complicated than he had initially thought. He wasn’t a fool. Even though both of his friends claimed they wanted to approach Yuugi for information, it was only a half truth.

"What do you mean your magic didn't work on him?" Bakura addressed the most important issue first. 

"I mean what I said." The tall Egyptian boy stood up from the sofa and walked towards the little kitchen, starting the coffee maker. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anytime soon so he needed the dark liquid. "I approached him when he was about to leave and used magic just enough to make him wanna stay some more. I was also hoping to catch a glimpse of his thoughts but nothing happened. He didn't get misty eyed, he didn't waver, and for sure I wasn't able to control him." The boy remembered how that fact initially filled him with frustration but later on made him even more excited to be around Yuugi. "And before either of you ask, he doesn't have similar powers. I have been trained to recognize the signs of someone with similar powers or one trained on how to see through the illusions and Yuugi didn't show any of the signs."

The noise of the old coffee maker was the only one being heard for a while as the boys processed what that meant. They hadn't heard of people who were naturally immune to their magic but they had limited knowledge of this other world they belonged to so they couldn't know if it could happen or not. 

"This complicates things even more. Especially if Yuugi doesn't want to see Atem anymore. " Bakura admitted. But it did open up the way for his plan. "So, pharaoh, what did you do?" He finally turned to address Atem. "Why did the boy want to leave?"

"Twice." Marik whispered under his breath. 

The conversation had finally reached the point that Atem wanted to avoid. How could he explain what had happened without exposing the internal battle he faced every time he was close to the younger tricolor haired boy? How could he admit what he was terrified of even admitting to himself? Instead of telling the truth, he went to the offensive. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I didn’t do anything to Yuugi.” The look Yuugi had given him, so confused and hurt, flashed before his eyes but he ignored it. “He wanted to leave, so I let him go. He doesn’t know anything anyway.” He hadn’t managed to question Yuugi about his grandpa’s research but the others didn’t need to know it. If they were convinced Yuugi had no information for them, they would stop focusing on him. “We don’t need him.”

Bakura saw through his friend but this route was more in parallel with his so he didn’t say anything. Marik, on the other hand, wouldn’t stay silent. Indeed, the taller boy left his cup on the coffee table with such force that it chipped. Black liquid fell on flat surface but he ignored it.

“Bullshit.” His voice was quiet but intimidating. “I saw how you pulled him closer, not wanting anyone else to touch him, and then pushed him away. Whatever you think you’re doing must stop.”

“Why are you defending the boy so much, Marik? What is he to you?” the white haired boy inquired, knowing this wasn’t about some stupid crush.

Marik was a flirt and an admirer of beautiful things. He had often mentioned Yuugi to him since the day they had seen him, but Bakura could now see that talking to the boy had made a greater impression to the taller boy than he had expected and it had nothing to do with gathering information or even the fact Marik couldn’t use his powers on him.

“Because he’s good.” Marik’s dark iris eyes shone. “You haven’t talked to him, Bakura, but when you do, you’ll see it, too. There is something about him that I can’t describe. And for some reason,” he turned towards Atem this time, “he likes you. I won’t claim he loves you or anything like that, but when he talked about you, his voice conveyed all the longing he felt to understand you.” He let out a sigh. “He wants to be your friend, Atem. Don’t you get it?”

The crimson eyed boy felt guilt filling him; it felt like a piece of hot coal had resided in his stomach burning him from inside. And yet, he didn't want to take a leap of faith and admit he wanted to be Yuugi's friend as well. 

"I don't need another friend." His words were cold and final. "Especially him. He may know nothing but his family is somehow involved in this mess that destroyed my life. I simply want to know if his family is a potential danger to us. If they aren't, we'll go on with our lives."

"And if they are?" Bakura challenged.

Atem didn't hesitate. "If they are, it's time for us to move again."

Marik and Bakura exchanged a look. They had all been saving money for the day this would happen, hoping it wouldn't. Their lives were far from perfect but they had already moved three times to throw off anyone following them from their trail before ending up in Domino and they didn't look forward to doing it again. 

"We need to be on the lookout. From now on anything you deem suspicious will be mentioned. No more bets." Atem was in charge, having already made his mind. 

"I think we should try Yuugi one more time." Marik challenged him nevertheless. 

"He won't talk to me again." Atem's voice was bitter, even though he knew he was the only one to blame for that. 

"He may talk to me, though." The taller boy stated as a matter of fact. When Atem tried to argue, Marik continued "I won't know until I try. I would like to see him again, anyway."

Atem didn't have a good enough reason to argue against it other than the fact he didn't want his friend anywhere close to tricolor haired boy. He sucked his lip and rubbed his temple, exhausted, knowing that if Marik wanted to see Yuugi nothing would stop him. 

"Fine. But you're wasting your time."

"I have nothing better to do." Marik grinned and the conversation was over. 

Soon after Bakura left to work and Atem went to sleep. Marik stayed up, finishing his cup of coffee in the quietness that finally filled the apartment. He had already made his decision and now he simply had to follow through with it. Fishing his phone from his pocket, he sent a quick text message to Yuugi- Atem had reluctantly given him the number. 

"Hi, Yuugi. I'm Marik from last night. I'd like to talk to you some more, if you want it too. If you have some time for a cup of coffee later today, let me know."

Letting his phone on the floor, the boy laid on the mattress stretching his long limbs. Mana, who usually slept in the bathroom and wouldn't budge even if a bomb fell close by while she slept, chose that moment to make an appearance. Absent-mindly, he petted her behind the ears until his eyes started closing. The cat curled by his side and fell asleep too. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light was filtered through a pair of light blue curtains as Yuugi opened his eyes for the first time that morning. He had the faint impression that something was moving beneath his pillow. Groaning, he reached and grabbed the offensive object. Surprised, he discovered it was his phone. He tried to remember how it had ended up there as the previous night’s events came to him. He sighed, ashamed, recalling how he had spent quite some time before falling asleep hoping Atem would text him to explain his odd behavior. Of course nothing of that sort happened and the boy ended up falling asleep with the mobile phone by his side. Somehow during the night, it ended up under his pillow apparently. Now there was a text message for him, if the vibration was any indication. For sure he had set no alarm. 

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he read the message. It was from Marik. He thought he would feel disappointed, but actually he felt relieved. He needed to forget the crimson eyed boy. Hoping for a message from him wasn’t a good start, so he was relieved to see he was alright. Focusing on the message again, he wondered why Marik wanted to meet with him. Could it be that Atem was planning to use the other boy as a messenger? No, he didn’t think so. He didn’t think Atem would try to reach him again. And Marik…he didn’t seem like the kind of guy that would play messenger for Atem.

“What a mess.” He whispered to himself, sitting up on the bed. He checked the clock. It wasn’t even six o’clock. “Wow. It’s so early.”

Yuugi wasn’t sure if it was because Marik resembled Malik or because of how the older boy had helped him relax the previous night, but he liked Marik. He decided to meet him later that day and get to know him better. There was nothing wrong with that. Guessing that the older boy probably had a late night, he chose as a meeting place a café close to the mall and set the time around early evening. He texted him back and then he laid back and closed his eyes needing some more hours of sleep himself.

He woke up again a bit after noon, feeling much better. He took a quick shower, made himself something to eat and then got ready to leave after writing a quick note to Joey and his grandpa that he would be out for a cup of coffee. It was true enough. After all, they didn’t need to know with whom he would be. He knew Joey would protest and he wasn’t in the mood for that discussion. Grabbing his jacket and gloves, he locked the door and took the road to the bus stop.

Briefly, he wondered what kind of business his grandpa and Joey had that had them out of the house on a Saturday morning. Fuzzily, he remembered how Joey had woken him up around eight in the morning, his mind barely registering the words the blonde said. They would be out for the day. If anything else was mentioned, he was too far gone to remember. He soon dismissed that train of thoughts. Whatever they had to do should better include some grocery shopping because they were running out of edible things for Yuugi to cook with and it was Joey’s turn to shop. If they wouldn’t bring anything home, he would have to get really creative with whatever he found in the cupboard and fridge to cook for dinner.

He reached the café slightly earlier than the appointed time but Marik was already there, waiting for him. When Yuugi entered the café, Marik stood up to show him where he was, even though Yuugi had immediately spotted him. He wasn’t easy to miss. Yuugi took off his jacket and gloves since the café was quite warm and walked towards him. He was pleasantly surprised to notice that Marik waited until he was seated to reclaim his own sitting position. It reminded him of another person and another time, and even though Yuugi didn’t want to be reminded of that, the gesture colored his cheeks with a soft blush.

“Thank you for meeting me.” Marik’s voice was pleasant and light. 

“I didn’t get a chance to say goodbye or thank you last night.” Yuugi admitted. His eyes took in the dark purple V-neck sweater the other boy wore and smiled appreciative. He had chosen to dress comfortable and the color definitely complimented his eyes. He looked good. “I had a good time last night.”

The older boy was pleased to hear that. “Do you like dancing?” he asked curious, choosing not to focus on the boy’s sudden departure. 

“I do. I’m not good at it, but occasionally, I like dancing when I’m alone at home.” The amethyst eyed boy slightly blushed confessing this. “It was my first time dancing in a bar. I think you noticed.” He nervously picked on the long sleeves of his own sweater, dark blue cashmere. 

The other boy smiled at the younger boy’s shyness and complimented him on how quickly he had picked up the moves. “I could show you some more at some point, if you want.” He let the invitation linger for some moments and then changed the subject. “If I should make a bet, I’d say this isn’t your first time here.” Seeing the boy nodding, he picked up the menu. “What would you recommend to me then? You should know that I have a sweet tooth.”

Yuugi’s face lit up. He also had a sweet tooth and that was part of the reason why he loved coming to that cafe. “When you say a sweet tooth, you mean you like regular sweet things or do you go all the way?” he asked with enthusiasm, as he slightly leaned closer to the boy.

“All the way.” Marik leaned closer, too. “When I like something, I always go all the way.”

“Let me handle this!” Yuugi exclaimed and turned to signal the waitress, oblivious to the double meaning behind Marik’s words.

A young girl around the age of sixteen with long dark hair and sharp blue eyes approached them. Taking a look at them, she dismissed Marik and turned her body in order to only face Yuugi. “Hello. I’m Leila. What can I get you?” She smiled flirtatious at the boy. Marik was quite amused and waited to see how Yuugi would react.

“Hello. We’d like two caramel cappuccinos, sweet with chocolate sprinkles, and two slices of your chocolate chip cookie dough cheesecake, please.” He ordered with confidence, his mind focused on the order rather than the girl.

“Oh, someone who knows our best combination!” the girl exclaimed with fake enthusiasm writing down the order. “You must be a regular. I’ve just started here but I think I can tell who has been here before.” She smiled even wider in an attempt to be inviting, but it wasn’t that successful. 

“Nice to meet you.” Yuugi was polite, completely unaware to what the young waitress was trying to do. “It’s usually Makoto who gets my order. It’s always great to see that business is doing good enough to get more staff, though.” 

Marik desperately wanted to laugh as the girl’s expression fell. Couldn’t the boy see she was flirting with him? “I’ll be back with your order.” She said, making a quick retreat to the kitchen.

When Yuugi turned his eyes on him, Marik straightened his expression. “Is the cheesecake as good as it sounds?” he asked, reclaiming the boy’s attention. That thing had chocolate chips and cookie dough on its title. It had to be good.

Yuugi gasped, pretending to be offended. He pulled back from the table and held his hand over his heart, theatrically. “Marik, prepare to say goodbye to your salary. After trying Makoto’s cheesecake, you’ll find yourself being unsatisfied by any other cheesecake and coming here to surrender your money begging for a slice of heaven.”

The taller boy started laughing. His eyes lit up and he tried hard not to knock anything off the table as he shook on his seat. A couple of customers gave him some odd looks but the boy didn’t care. 

“I mean it. You’re doomed.” Yuugi tried to sound serious and ominous, but he actually had so much fun that he started laughing as well.

When Leila came back with their order, they tried to compose themselves but to no avail. She unsuccessfully tried to get the younger boy’s attention but left scolding. Marik noticed that she had undone a button of her uniform and applied a new layer of lipstick in order to get Yuugi to take an interest, to no avail. Fleetingly, Marik wondered if Yuugi was always oblivious to people flirting with him or if he deliberately ignored the waitress. Or maybe he wasn’t interested in girls? Mmm, the possibilities…

“Go on. Try it.” The boy encouraged him, waiting for him to be the first to taste the cheesecake.

The older boy picked up his fork and took a small bite. Chocolate and creamy cheese filled his senses in what must have been the fluffiest, freshest, tastiest cheesecake he’d ever had. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. “Damn.” Was all he could say. “You were right.”

With a satisfied smile, Yuugi also picked up his fork and had a bite of his cheesecake. “Kino Makoto, the owner, is an amazing baker. She’s been feeding me her sweets for years.” A soft smile was shaped on his lips. Clearly, he really liked the woman. “Everything on the menu is delicious but I’ve been in love with this particular cheesecake for over a year.” His voice was soft and calm as he spoke, his hands slowly closing around the porcelain of his cup. He blew on the hot liquid and took a sip. “Combining it with a cup of hot caramel cappuccino gives you quite a kick since the slight bitterness of the coffee enhances the sweetness of the cheesecake.” 

“I’m glad you’ve decided to share this with me.” Marik honestly said and Yuugi smiled. They sipped their coffee in silence as more customers walked in, but at some point the older boy decided it was time for him to ask the question he was avoiding for so long. He knew there was a possibility his question would ruin his chances with Yuugi, but he needed to know the truth. “Does it bother you being here with me instead of Atem?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it. I wonder what Yuugi will answer. You know, I’ve quite a problem with Marik. Since “What The Hell” he and Malik have stolen my heart. And in this story he is so charming and sweet that I am almost tempted to give Yuugi to him. Almost. I had so much fun writing Marik and Atem having their little argument. I think Atem is going through what I’ve heard people referring as “Gay Panic.” Though I think it’s not even about his attraction to a boy but in general his attraction to someone and his inability to control it. Poor Atem. Get your act together.   
> Let me know what you think about this chapter. See you soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. I’m back with another chapter. Finally. Some of you had been anxiously waiting for this one because of a certain character. So, here it is.  
> As always I want to thank everyone who has taken an interest in this story. I won’t keep you waiting. Enjoy.

Chapter 10

The amethyst eyed boy allowed himself to take a relaxing breath and straighten his body before looking up from his cup and into the other boy’s dark iris eyes. “I don’t believe you’re here on Atem’s behalf, so I guess the real question is if I agreed to meet you hoping you’d either bring Atem along or that you would talk to me about Atem.” He let his hands rest on his lap. “It doesn’t bother me, Marik. I came here because I’d like to get to know you better. You asked me to meet you and I saw no reason why I should refuse." 

He had expected the question and he was glad it was asked now rather than later. It would put both of them at ease. 

"He shouldn't have pushed you away last night." Marik's voice was emotionless, just stating facts. He didn’t feel the need to defend his friend when he was clearly in the wrong.

"Ah, you saw that." The younger boy chuckled a bit, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Atem did what he thought was right for him." He reached for his cup again, taking a sip. The hot liquid warmed him inside. "So, since we are revealing our cards, why did you want to see me? I don't believe it was to offer me dancing lessons, even though I may take you up to that offer. "

So straightforward and yet so teasing. Marik grinned. "At your service. But you're right. I didn’t come here to talk about Atem or to be your dancing instructor. I came to ask you if you are in the market for a new friend." His voice was light and teasing but his proposition was serious and he waited for an answer, nervously. 

He didn’t care what his friends said. He would try to see what Yuugi knew about his grandfather’s research if he was given a chance, but his primal goal was the boy’s friendship. Out of the three, Marik was the one most comfortable with his magic and he wasn’t that scared of what fate had prepared for him. He lived his life enjoying each moment and worrying about prophecies and previous lives seemed like a waste of time to him. All he cared about at that moment was what Yuugi would answer.

He didn't have to wait long. "I'm always in the market for a new friend. In fact, I am collecting them like some kids collect Pokémon cards."

Marik's eyes widened. "Are you?"

Yuugi broke into a fit of laughter. Marik could be so gullible. "Of course not. It was a joke!"

Grinning wider this time, the older boy offered Yuugi his hand across the table. When the other boy shook it, it made the deal official. "Sold. Congratulations, sir. You're now the friend of Marik Namu."

Yuugi laughed harder. It was the right choice to give Marik a chance. The older boy was clearly funny and smart. Yuugi liked him a lot and he couldn't wait to get to know him more. 

"So, what exactly are you doing at the bar?" The younger boy asked with interest, taking another bite of his cheesecake.

"Anything that needs to be done. I mostly do the books, but I help around with other things too. Some nights I work as a bartender or a waiter. Lately I have even been experimenting with music. Last night's playlist was my idea." Marik rubbed the back of his neck, knowing his work wasn't that exciting, but still pleased Yuugi had asked him. "I have some more classes to take to get my degree as an accountant but I have experience."

"That's great." The amethyst eyed boy looked quite interested in what the boy had to say. “I know how hard it’s to do the books since I always end up helping grandpa with them. People often think it’s easy but being an accountant is quite complicated. It’s like being a lawyer of maths.” Marik gave him a look of disbelief and Yuugi rushed to talk about something else, thinking what he said was stupid. "I liked the music last night. It made me feel more comfortable when I walked into the bar. I’ve never expected to hear gaming music in a bar." He chuckled at the other boy's questioning expression. "I love video games, especially roleplaying games. When I walked into the bar, the song playing was a remix of Sanctuary from Kingdom Hearts.”

Marik couldn’t help but admire the boy’s logic and enthusiasm. Those amethyst gems sparkled with life as he talked about his favorite games with the older boy commenting on them from times to times. Marik also enjoyed video games but he didn’t own a console; he could never afford one. He usually played games in internet cafes during his days off, though. It was his idea to use remixes of famous games and people seemed to accept it with fervor. Yuugi suggested some of his favorite soundtracks such as Sonic 3’s Ice Cap Zone soundtrack and the iris eyed boy found himself mentally checking the songs, creating a new playlist in his mind. 

The hours passed without them noticing it. Their cups and plates were empty and night was fast approaching but neither of the two boys seemed to notice, until a tall brunette approached them. She seemed to be in her late twenties, with her beautiful green eyes resembling the leaves of a healthy tree.

“Hey, Makoto.” Yuugi greeted her with a wide smile. “Marik, this is Makoto, the owner of the café and the one who made that marvelous cheesecake. Makoto, this is Marik, my new friend.”

Marik nodded at the young woman and she nodded at him too. “Hey. Finally, I’m done with the kitchen so I decided to say hi. Leila told me you were here,” she chuckled, remembering the way the girl had gushed about the young boy, “but we had so much work I couldn’t come out.”

“Oh, we haven’t been here that long. Don’t worry.” Yuugi politely said. “How is Ami?” He enquired about Makoto’s wife.

Makoto ruffled the boy’s hair earning her a pout. “Ami is fine, but I think you’re losing your sense of time. You’ve been here a good two hours, dear boy.”

The young boy widened his eyes, finally realizing how late it was. He looked at his phone and found out it was already seven o’clock. “I’m sorry, Mako. I didn’t notice it got so late.” A thought came to him and he exclaimed, “I’m supposed to cook dinner tonight!” 

Makoto ruffled his hair again and smiled. “When you have good company time seems to fly.” A soft smile graced her lips thinking of how she would always lose sense of time when she was with her wife. “I’ll send Leila over. Come say bye before you leave.” Without another word, she turned and returned to her kitchen. 

Yuugi took out of his wallet some bills, settling the bill, apologizing about having to leave so abruptly. Marik tried to protest but Yuugi reminded him that he had paid for his drink the previous night. Marik still didn’t like it. He wasn’t used to having people buying him things but he knew he couldn’t argue with Yuugi over that. He stood up as Yuugi wore his jacket and got ready to leave.

“I think I’ll stay a bit more. My other roommate, Bakura, was working overtime today. He must be out by now so I’ll tell him to come over. He could probably use something sweet.” Marik seemed reluctant to leave the warmth of the café for the cold streets. Bakura had the car so he could pick him up. “Are you sure you can’t stay a little longer? Maybe we can drop you home?”

Yuugi politely declined. He’d take the bus and stop at the grocery shop to get some ingredients for a soup. “I had a lovely time. Let’s meet again.” 

The older boy grinned, agreeing. As Yuugi rushed to say bye to Makoto and then left the café, Marik sat down again and smiled. It was a lovely time indeed. He couldn’t remember when was the last time he had such a relaxing evening, acting like a boy his age. Usually it was all about survival or work or school. He liked this carefree feeling Yuugi created when they talked. He chuckled and was about to order another cup of coffee when he noticed a pair of gloves left on top of the table. Yuugi had forgotten his gloves. Quickly, he rushed out of his seat and the café in search of the young boy. Surely he couldn’t have gone far. Remembering the bus stop wasn’t far from there, he ran towards that direction.  
Yuugi checked his phone trying to figure out the fastest route to the bus stop. He had chatted a bit longer than he had expected with Makoto, trying to persuade her that he and Marik were just friends, so he was cutting it short for the next bus’s arrival. He decided to take a shortcut through one of the alleys behind the mall; usually they were safe enough even that late because of the mall’s security cameras. Nevertheless, he sped up wanting to be back to the busy streets as soon as possible. Indeed, he was almost at the other end of the alley when someone grabbed him.

His abductor had used one of the cameras’ blind spots and had grabbed the boy so swiftly pulling him close to one of the walls that Yuugi had no time to react. A strong arm was around his waist keeping him still while a rough hand kept him from screaming. Whoever was behind him was taller and stronger than him, but the tricolor haired boy wouldn’t go down without a fight. As his foot came in contact with his captor’s knee, his teeth sunk into his hand. 

A series of curses followed his attempt to escape and, momentarily, he was free. A moment was all he needed, anyway. As he tried to steady himself, he scratched his hands in the jagged uneven wall and his jacket was ripped caught in some old rusty protruded irons on a trash can, but he didn’t stop; he started running, pushing anything that was in his way.

“Shit! Wait! Yuugi, wait!” His captor called out his name and despite himself, Yuugi slowed down. “Wait!” That moment of hesitation was all his captor needed to reach him. “Damn, this hurt!” He showed him his bleeding hand.

Yuugi’s eyes widened as he took in the white haired boy standing in front of him with an accusatory look. The previous night he had joked about the existence of a boy resembling Ryou but now he was facing a taller, more intimidating and tanner Ryou version. His eyes briefly took in the scar beneath the other’s right eye and a shudder rocked his body.  
“Let me guess…” Yuugi’s voice didn’t reveal the panic he felt building inside him. “You must be Bakura.”

The white haired boy stopped walking towards him, astonished. “How do you know?”

The tricolor haired boy chewed his lower lip. He didn’t want to reveal Malik’s and Ryou’s existence until he had a better understanding of the situation. “A lucky guess.” He finally said. “After meeting Atem and Marik, I can see you being the third roommate.”

Bakura wasn’t sure that was the whole truth but he didn’t push for more. “I need to talk to you. It would be better if you came with me on your own accord.” 

Yuugi took a step backwards. “And if I didn’t?” His muscles tensed as he was about to make a run for the end of the alley. He could clearly hear the cars. Safety wasn’t that far away.  
Bakura revealed a pair of perfectly white teeth as he smiled. “You can’t outrun me. You caught me by surprise before but that won’t happen again.” Pleased, he saw that the boy understood he had no chance against him as his muscles relaxed and he leaned on a trash can as if he needed help to stand. “Now you better…”

Before he could finish his sentence, Yuugi let out a scream and pushed the trash can towards Bakura with all his strength. He knew the ruckus he created would get someone’s attention, and he was right. As he made his way towards the end of the alley, someone appeared. Yuugi felt relief building up until he noticed this someone was no other than Marik. He abruptly stopped, not sure what to do. Some minutes ago, he would have trusted Marik and run to him for help, but now he wasn’t sure anymore.

“Yuugi?” Marik’s voice was hesitant as he took in the panicked look in the boy’s eyes. “Are you okay? I’ve been looking for you.” His eyes focused on the disarray look of the boy; his clothes dirty and ripped, his hands scratched. “What happened?” the older boy rushed to his side, completely taken aback when Yuugi took a step back, scared.

Then he finally looked behind the boy’s back and noticed the white haired boy. Instantly, he understood what had happened and his eyes flared with anger. “What the hell, Bakura?! What did you do to him?”

“I simply wanted to have a chat with him.” 

Yuugi turned so fast that his head rang. “Have a chat with me?! You grabbed me from behind like a kidnapper!” He looked at the boy, wondering if he was insane. 

Bakura narrowed his eyes on the short boy. “You bit me!”

“That’s because you grabbed me!” Yuugi narrowed his eyes as well. “You totally deserved it!”

A part of him felt bad for biting the other boy but he was right. He deserved it. In what kind of crazy universe was it okay to grab a person in order to have a chat with them? Which brought him back to the main problem. What did they want with him? It hurt him to admit it but all three boys must have approached him in order to get something out of him. He looked at Marik, defeated. Was the boy lying to him all evening?

“What do you want from me?” His question was only a whisper in the darkness.

He knew the boys weren’t after money. He probably had them all wrong but he knew they weren’t thieves. And most probably they didn’t want to abduct him. But what could they want from him? Surely not his friendship. He wanted to laugh at his foolishness. How many times would he be pulled in only to be thrown out? Atem had been hot and cold since the very first moment. Marik seemed steadier; Yuugi had really believed the boy wanted them to be friends. As for Bakura… Yuugi didn’t even know him, but clearly the other boy did.

“What do you know about your grandfather’s studies and his excavation trips?” Bakura directly asked him, wanting to know if they were losing their time or not. 

Yuugi looked at him, surprised. What did his grandfather have to do with all this? “I know some things. He’s always been interested in Egypt and its pharaohs.” He vaguely answered. Were they after his grandfather’s research? 

“How much do you know?” Bakura was more forceful. “Do you know why he was in Egypt this time? And don’t play games with us.” 

Marik tried to intervene. No matter how much they wanted to know if Yuugi knew anything or not, they had no right to push the boy this way. “Bakura, stop. You haven’t given him a reason to trust you. Probably he thinks we’re trying to steal his grandfather’s research or something.”

Yuugi didn’t know if Marik’s words were part of a well-rehearsed script, but he could almost swear his concern for him was genuine. “Look...I don’t know what you want from me but let’s get it over with.” He felt so tired all of the sudden. He tried not to think of the previous time something similar had happened to him. “Let me call my brother to let him know I will be out late and then we can go somewhere to talk.” Whatever they wanted, it had to do with him and his grandfather. So, it was better if he knew what he had to deal with.

Bakura was about to protest, probably thinking the boy would call for help, but Marik raised his hand stopping him. He didn’t like Yuugi’s defeated look, but he hoped since the boy was willing to follow them, he would get a chance to explain things to him. “Go ahead.”

Yuugi quickly called Joey, telling him he had met a friend while out and he would be home late. He apologized since it was his turn to cook dinner and refused Joey’s offer to come and get him when he was done, telling him he would probably take a taxi. Then he hung up before Joey could ask more questions. 

Bakura took a step closer to the boy. “Let’s go.”

It occurred to Yuugi, as they were walking out of the alley that they hadn’t agreed on where they would go. “Where are we going?”

“I promise we won’t hurt you.” Marik assured him as they stopped outside Bakura’s car. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but, please, trust me.” His voice was pleading.   
“Why were you looking for me?” Yuugi had to ask before he made a decision that probably would change his whole life. 

Marik chuckled a bit. “You forgot your gloves. It’s quite cold tonight. I didn’t want you to freeze.” He took out of his pocket a pair of black thick gloves.

Yuugi found himself smiling as he accepted the pair of gloves. Taking a deep breath, he nodded his head. “I’ll come with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Bakura appeared in front of Yuugi. Or should I say behind him? And what an appearance that was! I am not sure what made him think abducting Yuugi would be the best way to get what he wanted. XD Good thing Marik was around. Now…I wonder how Atem will react to this whole thing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. How are you? I must admit lately I’m going through a rollercoaster of feelings and writing continues being a struggle but I didn’t want to delay Chapter 11. I’m kinda running out of chapters though. Two days ago I finished 16 and it took me months to do so. Hopefully, inspiration will come back soon.   
> But let’s not be negative. As always, I want to thank everyone who has been reading this story. Thank you! I also want to thank my dear Bakura for not only giving me her honest opinion about this chapter and every other chapter but also helping me correct any mistakes about Ancient Egypt. My dear Egyptologist, thank you! I want to also thank Julia and Kathy! You, girls, rock.  
> And now…Enjoy!

Chapter 11

It wasn't a long ride from the center to the neighborhood the three boys lived, or more precisely, it was almost no ride at all. They couldn't have been in the car for more than five minutes when Bakura parked his car in an alley and they all got out. From there it was a five minute walk through streets that Yuugi would never dare to walk through alone. Even sandwiched between the two taller boys, he felt strangely exposed to danger. Was this where the three boys lived? He tried not to show it, but panic was building inside him once again. Maybe he should have let someone know where he was heading to. Not that he was sure where this neighborhood was, but he could at least have told Joey with whom he was. 

Well, there was no gain from crying over spilled milk. He had to trust Marik's word that he wouldn't be hurt. His word was all he had but somehow it soothed him. Or maybe it was the way the older boy has his arm around him, protectively. Bakura was checking around but there was not a soul to be seen. It was still too early for most of the denizens of that area. 

When they finally stopped in front of a building, Yuugi hesitated. Not wanting to alert the other boys, he followed them in the building, even if he felt like it was going to crumble any minute now and bury them alive. 

"Welcome to our place." Marik's tone was one of melancholy as he opened the door to their apartment, letting Yuugi walk in first.   
Yuugi took in the few belongings of the boys and the way the objects were arranged around the place. Did they all live in that small apartment? Not wanting to offend them, he schooled his expression, managing a smile. 

"Thank you." 

He took off his jacket and followed Marik to the sofa. As soon as he was seated, a fluffy tabby cat jumped on him, staring deep in his eyes. “Hey, pretty.” The boy smiled widely and slowly extended his hand, allowing the cat to decide if it wanted to stay or leave.

“Her name is Mana.” Marik informed him, taking a seat by him. His weight caused the sofa to sag a bit and almost threw Yuugi off balance.

“The name is as beautiful as you are.” Yuugi told to the cat, steading himself, and she mewed, allowing him to pet her. Soon she was rubbing herself all over him making the boy giggle.

That was the sound that greeted Atem when he opened the door of his apartment, his hands full of grocery bags. Momentarily, he froze. It couldn’t be true. There was no way Yuugi was sitting on his sofa with Marik, playing with Mana. He must have somehow passed a portal to a parallel universe, because Yuugi with his thick cashmere sweater and melodious giggles didn’t belong in their clammy apartment.

“Oh, good. You’re back.” Bakura exclaimed, coming out of the bathroom carrying a small medical supply box. “Right on time.” He proceeded to examine a small wound that upon closer inspection looked suspiciously like a deep bite. “He’s worse than your cat.” Bakura informed him pointing towards Yuugi’s direction as he started cleaning the wound.  
“You bit him?” Atem asked, incredulous, looking at the other tricolor haired boy who simply shrugged. The crimson eyed boy had so many questions, but decided to start with the most urgent. “No offense but what are you even doing here?

“I think I’m finally about to find out.” The boy’s voice was calm but distant. Seeing Atem again reminded him of the way the other boy had acted the previous night. “It must be serious enough if he was willing to kidnap me.” He narrowed his eyes to Bakura who growled. “Don’t growl at me, Fluffy. I’m still sour about it.”

Marik started snickering. “Fluffy! Oh, that’s a good one!” He banged his fists on the coffee table, laughing. “Fluffy, he says!” Bakura snarled at him, but Marik couldn’t stop laughing. “We must keep him. He’s so amusing!”

The younger tricolor haired boy couldn’t believe that those boys may have wanted to hurt him. How could an evil person laugh so freely and with such mirth? And they even had a cat named Mana who was well-fed and quite friendly. Mana who was currently curled on his lap deciding if she should take a nap or not, rubbed her head on his stomach, giving him strength. No, they couldn’t be that bad. He knew it deep in his heart and he usually trusted his heart.

In the meantime, Atem let the grocery bags on the counter and turned to Bakura, finally putting two and two together. “He means it when he says you tried to kidnap him, doesn’t he? It’s not figurative speaking!” He groaned. “Bakura, what were you thinking?” Could one’s mind rotten from overworking it?

“You two were pussy-walking around him, trying to be friends with him and shit instead of straightforward addressing the issue. So, I decided to do things my way.” The white haired boy was unapologetic.

Immediately, Yuugi straightened his back, Bakura’s words hitting him in a spot he didn’t want to reveal to the others. “Will you finally tell me what you want?!” he demanded, his voice stern. “I’m tired of this game. Quite honestly, I’d have preferred it if you had straightforward approached me and told me whatever you want to tell me instead of pretending you wanted to be my friends.” A thought occurred to him then that made him clutch the couch for support. “Was our meeting in that bus a coincidence or did you arrange it to happen?” His eyes found those of Atem, suddenly feeling paranoid.

Atem rushed to reassure him, not surprised that the boy had come to that conclusion based on what he had experienced so far. “I’d never seen you in my life before that day. Those two had seen you around the campus some weeks ago but had no idea who you were until we met and I talked to them about you.” His voice was sincere and Yuugi chose to believe him. He visibly relaxed much to the crimson eyed boy’s gladness.

Openly confronting the boy wasn’t something Atem had planned to do but Bakura had forced his hand. “It’s your family name that interests us. I believe you don’t know much about what we want or maybe even nothing at all, but your grandfather and brother do. We need to know if your family is a threat to us.” Reluctantly, he admitted.

The amethyst eyed boy stared at each of the boy for some moments trying to understand if this was some kind of prank. It didn't seem likely but the alternative was so much scarier. If they were serious, Yuugi would have to admit the boys were insane, and that was something he didn't want to do. Were they crazy enough to attack him if he refused to play along?

"What exactly do you think my family knows that may be a threat to you?" he asked, carefully, trying to school his expression in such a way that would show them he was actually considering what they said.

Atem was still reluctant about bringing Yuugi into this. If the boy knew nothing they would unnecessarily expose him to danger. Not to mention he would think they were totally insane. What if he told people about them? And Bakura had tried to abduct him, for Ra's sake. Even in the impossible scenario that the boy didn’t tell anyone else, he would talk to his family. Then, they would come after them. It was a mess no matter which way he saw it. 

"Yuugi, we mean no harm to you, or your family." The crimson eyed boy started. "We merely want to live peacefully. But there are some family secrets that haunt us." What happened to him counted as a family secret, right? "If your grandpa has discovered something and has shared it with your brother, we need to know." His voice was soft; his magnetizing eyes hypnotizing the boy. 

He felt the power radiating through him and slowly reach the boy, curling around his figure and embracing him like a long lost lover. As the indistinguishable smoke trails touched the boy, Atem felt electricity run through him. He was so surprised that he almost broke the link, pulling back. He had no idea what was happening. He knew he hadn't decided to use his powers on the boy. His powers didn't even work as a manipulation tool for all he knew. But as they extended to reach the boy, Atem felt he had some kind of power over Yuugi. 

The younger tricolor haired boy felt his body relax. It felt as if he was wrapped in a warm blanket, and all he wanted to do was close his eyes and sleep. As the urge became stronger, he felt a featherlike touch which grounded him to reality. Focusing on the touch, he fought against this wave of relaxation and broke eye contact with Atem. Immediately, he felt more alert. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he tried to focus on Marik who was talking to him. He noticed that Marik had his hand on his shoulder; he hadn't even felt him moving. 

"Yuugi," Marik repeated himself seeing that he finally had the boy's attention, “listen to me. Our families are of Egyptian origins one way or another. There are secrets that were revealed to us when we turned sixteen and probably have to do with what your grandfather is studying. Our families go back to the ancient pharaohs and there are things that were inherited to us and we are not allowed to talk about. We are expected to make good use of our heritage and finish what our ancestors couldn't finish but in all actuality we simply want to live our lives. " 

Atem was impressed by the way Marik summarized their situation without telling Yuugi about their ancient past or their powers but also without actually lying either. Their past selves could be considered their ancestors in a way and their powers their heritage so he was as close to the truth as he could be. 

Yuugi's mind was on fire as it proceeded the information he got. Marik had finally given him something to work with. He thought back to Atem's visit and what they had discussed since probably that's where he would find the key to what had made the boys believe he or his family knew something about them. Suddenly, he remembered how Joey had brought up the story of Atemu. His lips shaped the name, not actually saying it, but Atem's shiver was confirmation enough. This had to do with the story of the forgotten pharaoh. He remembered how Atem had reacted when he had recited what he knew about Atemu. Now he wondered if the story was something personal to him. 

There was no evidence Atemu was wed or had a child to continue his line since someone in the past had deliberately erased everything, but what if the line had been continued? What if Atem’s family was related to the ancient pharaoh? There were clans in Egypt that went back all the way to ancient Egypt, trying to keep the old ways. Could the boys be related to those clans? Could he have in front of him the answers to a million questions that bothered both his grandfather and him?

“My grandfather is a good man. He has dedicated his life to archaeology, trying to reveal to the world the ancient past. He’s always said that we can learn so many things from the past.” Yuugi’s voice was soft as he spoke about his grandpa. “He retired for a while but as you probably know he’s been in a lot of excavations because he’s considered one of the best in what he does. Lately, he’s been more active in the community, even taking part in some small excavations. For him, his work is his life and that’s why he never really stopped working even while running the game shop. His main focus is Egyptology. He’s especially interesting in the New Kingdom and its origins.” At the mention of the New Kingdom, he felt Marik stir by his side. “He was always unsatisfied by the half-truths found in the books that claimed Seth alone had brought the rise of the Egyptian Empire so he spent years holed up in different university libraries, searching for things that had been overlooked.” Now he was sure he had their full attention. Bakura’s eyes had narrowed when he named Pharaoh Seth. “He’s spent hours upon hours conversing with the curators of the biggest museums both in Japan and Egypt while also taking part in different excavations.” Even though he could feel everyone’s eyes on him, Yuugi couldn’t help but stop for a moment, thinking of his grandpa as a young man going around the world trying to put all the information he had gathered together in the hopes he would see more than what others saw. “He knew that Aknamkanon was pharaoh before Seth and that he had a son who was also pharaoh for a while, but what happened before Seth’s reign is a blank space in history. The most mysterious thing is that most people don’t even seem to question this gap. They don’t seem to care that Seth wasn’t supposed to be the real Pharaoh.”

While Yuugi was talking, Atem could feel his heart beat fast. Neither Solomon nor Yuugi were supposed to wonder about that gap in history. What he heard only reinforced his belief that Solomon knew too much. They would have to leave. Maybe even start packing that night. Yuugi would talk to his grandfather and brother as soon as he left their place so they wouldn’t get much of a head start. 

“Did he find anything?” Bakura pressed, refusing to allow the boy’s intriguing tale to bewitch him. Even though he could see the spark of life in the boy’s eyes and his words were artful and sincere, he wanted to know the truth and be done with his moody roommate’s threat of moving. 

It wasn’t lost to the white haired boy that Atem had been acting weird the whole time. He had felt the crimson eyed boy’s magic working its way to Yuugi and for a moment he was sure that the boy had felt it too. Marik’s touch seemed to have broken the spell, leaving the white haired boy wondering why Marik’s magic didn’t work on Yuugi if Atem’s did. Hearing the names of the long gone pharaohs had brought a nervousness to his roommate and Bakura would bet his precious laptop that Atem was already planning their escape plan. He, on the other hand, wasn’t ready to leave that place just because some old man was a bit more curious than he should.

Up to that point, Yuugi hadn’t told them anything that they couldn’t find out by asking Solomon’s colleagues or read on the internet. Solomon Mutou had written some articles about the New Kingdom, focusing on Seth’s reign, often hinting on the lack of information on how he got the throne. The official explanation that his cousin had stepped down because of a disaster didn’t seem to satisfy him. However, those were just hints. Openly, he never spoke or written about Atemu. The amethyst eyed boy knew well that he wasn’t giving them much to work with and so even though Bakura pushed him for more, he took his time to answer the boy’s question. 

“I believe he did. I wasn’t even born back then so I don’t know the specifics. What I’m telling you is what I’ve heard from my parents or my grandfather himself.” Once he started talking again, it was as if the words were coming to him so quickly that he had to rush to make sure they would come out. “He discovered a tomb located in the Valley of the Kings. It’s a well-known fact and it skyrocketed his fame as an archaeologist. The tomb was unsealed and that’s where the mysteries started. Great wonders were found in the tomb but on every single item something was missing. The pots, jewels and personal objects the dead was supposed to bring with him bear no name. The sarcophagus was closed but inside there was nothing. Nothing was written on the walls but ancient spells of protection. There was no book of the dead, no papyri around to help the team of archaeologists my grandfather had gathered place this tomb to its right time or guess who the person buried it in used to be. The only thing they could tell was that this someone used to be a king. There was no Book of The Dead and everything inside was of great beauty. Golden jewels and rubies could be found everywhere.” Yuugi petted Mana, trying to calm his beating heart as he thought of the excitement of such a discovery and mystery.

“The university wasn’t disappointed by the discovery. The relics in it were precious, no doubt. But the most curious thing was my grandfather’s behavior. It’s true that his discovery wouldn’t lead him any closer to the truth he sought, but he had discovered a great mystery. Still, instead of continuing his work, he took a long break from his excavation trips and his research and moved with my grandma to Europe for two whole years. Vacationing he called it.” 

The boy stopped, his heart beating even faster. Why was he telling them all these? There was no guarantee that they were indeed related to the old pharaoh. But if they were, they should know all these things. It was probably his grandpa’s discovery that made them believe he was dangerous to them. But that was years ago. How could they know…?  
Yuugi’s amethyst eyes found those of Atem, sitting across the room from him, surprised that the older boy didn’t look away. Instead, he met Yuugi’s questioning look straight on, knowing what kind of thoughts were swirling in his mind. Quite honestly, Atem was surprised that Yuugi had even agreed to talk to them. He didn’t know if Bakura’s plan had anything to do with it, but being straightforward with him seemed to work with Yuugi. He would continue being straightforward, hoping that he would get all the answers he needed. Already in his mind, he had a half finished escape plan.

“No matter what you tell us, we won’t hurt you or your family.” He promised, his voice full of power. “We are not criminals, contrary to how some of us behave.” His remark was supposed to sting Bakura but he knew well enough that the white haired boy would feel no remorse for his actions, especially since they had bear fruit. Still, he felt the need to reassure the younger boy. 

“If you deem what I tell you important enough to consider my family a threat, what will you do?” 

Yuugi prepared himself for a lie. He prepared himself for the truth. He would listen what they had to say and decide. They didn’t seem like criminals and he felt kind of safe by their side, but his first priority was his family. He hadn’t seen any of them as a real danger up to that point but a primal instinct inside him told him that they could be dangerous. However, if he had to face this danger to make sure his family was safe, he would do it. 

He felt a strange sensation starting from his toes and moving all the way to his hands surround him like a second skin. His amethyst eyes flashed for a brief moment and he was sure the air buzzed with energy. His fingers tingled and his stomach tighten. The sensation was both foreign and familiar and he struggled to remember when he had felt it before. He almost missed Atem’s reply as his mind was preoccupied.

“We’ll gather up and leave.”

Yuugi couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped him. The sensation was gone as fast as it had appeared, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t believe what Atem had said. Even worse, he couldn’t believe how his heart clenched in pain at the thought of them leaving. He didn’t really know Bakura, but Atem and Marik? Even in the confusing haze of all they had told him, he still hoped they could be his friends. He wasn’t sure how, but something deep inside him told him these people belonged in his life. Was he wrong once again?

Marik felt the boy’s shock and pain and was instantly pleased. Yuugi didn’t want them gone. And quite honestly, he didn’t want to go either. So, he took the boy’s hand in his own. He could swear for a moment that electricity ran through him, energizing every part of his body, but he dismissed the thought. It was a difficult moment and his mind was clouded. Maybe it was even some residue from the exchange he had earlier with Atem. He was relieved to see the boy didn’t pull his hand away; a relief that his crimson eyed friend didn’t share.

“I don’t wish to leave.” Marik whispered with sincerity. “None of us do. We’ve done it before and it’s not pleasant, Yuugi.” Despair filled him. Every time they moved, they lost a little bit of hope. Would there be a day they wouldn’t have to run?

“Do you now understand how frustrating it is for us to stand here while you tiptoe around the subject?” Bakura’s growl was less menacing than he wanted it to be. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t wish to hurt the boy. He was somehow growing on him, and he didn’t like it. “Not only the events of thousands of years ago influence our lives and our decisions but your meddling family does too. He found a tomb. The tomb was empty. He left to Europe. Why do you think he left if not for vacations?”

Yuugi felt himself snapping out of the shock. Bakura’s words, aiming to hurt or anger him, gave him the answer he expected to hear. All three of them were desperate. They would never admit it, but they were. And finally Yuugi knew what he had to do.

“I believe my grandfather worked for someone other than the university when he discovered that tomb. I believe he discovered something more than what he showed the authorities and the university, and his trip to Europe was the perfect excuse to study what he found away from the questioning eyes here in Japan or back in Egypt. I am almost certain that my grandfather found a new focus the day he discovered that tomb.” 

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, knowing that what he would say next would change life as he knew it; knowing that what he would say next was something he wasn’t even supposed to know about. “What do you know about the Millennium Items?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s with all this magic? Atem, darling, what are you trying to do to Yuugi? Marik, the protector comes to Yuugi’s rescue one more time. But does Yuugi need saving? What do you think of Bakura’s new nickname? Fluffy? I have been trying hard not to call my Bakura that or she may bite me xD “What do you know about the Millennium Items?” Wow. I wonder…  
> See you soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. Once again, I am bringing you a new chapter. I also want to announce that I’m going back to work so my updates may be even more erratic. I’ll try my best to update as much as possible, though.   
> Thank you for being interested in my story. I hope you all continue enjoying it.  
> Julia and Kathy, finally you get to see one of your favorite characters. My dear Bakura, thank you for everything!  
> Okay, my brain is lagging. Mia.exe has stopped working. Enjoy.

Chapter 12:

The cat on Yuugi’s lap hissed once, breaking the silence that had fallen in the living room. The tricolor haired boy placed his hand on her back, reassuringly, and that seemed to quieten the animal for a while. Still, Yuugi knew it wouldn’t last for long. With the atmosphere so tense, Mana was sure to react to it once again. Or maybe the cat knew that something was going to happen soon, the same way Yuugi did. Call it intuition or a sixth sense, the young boy had learnt long ago to trust these feelings he would get from time to time. So, he knew something would happen soon the same way he knew it was something the three boys wouldn’t expect; it was something that would change things again.

“You know about the Millennium Items?” Atem tested the waters, feeling his body as tense as a bowstring before releasing an arrow. 

How could Yuugi know about the Items? If Yuugi knew, it meant his grandfather knew, too. Yuugi said he suspected his grandfather was working for someone else. For who? Was he working for the people that were after him and his best friends? He had been so sure Yuugi was not involved in this case and here the young boy was proving him wrong. What if by capturing and questioning Yuugi, Bakura had actually brought their enemies to their door? 

“Don’t panic.” He told himself, slowly willing his body to relax. Surprised, he noticed that he had been holding on the counter without realizing it. He immediately let his arms rest to his sides.

He couldn’t allow himself to jump to conclusions. He eyed the beautiful boy across him. As their eyes met, he felt a soft shiver run down his spine. Yuugi had been nothing but sincere since the very beginning. He had been exceptionally calm for a person who was almost abducted and threatened. It was such a pity they had met under such circumstances. 

“Yuugi, tell us what you know.” His voice was almost a whisper but full of authority. He leaned on the counter, his crimson eyes trained on the boy.

Yuugi was about to speak, but then his phone started ringing. Knowing that it had to be Joey or his grandpa and that ignoring the call would be more problematic than answering it, he apologized to the others and picked it up, sighing. 

“Are you safe? Answer yes, or no.” A familiar cold voice filled Yuugi’s ears. He hadn’t heard that voice in years. Automatically, he answered yes. “Are all three idiots in the room with you?” Yuugi answered yes again. “Don’t say another word. I’ll get you out of there.”

“What…?” Was all Yuugi could say before the line went dead. 

The amethyst eyed boy stared at his phone, not sure what to make of the phone call he’d just received. Why had he called him? How did he know where Yuugi was? What did he mean by saying he would get him out of there? Or did he actually mean all of them? What the hell was going on? His head hurt thinking of all these questions he had no way of answering…yet.

“Yuugi…” Marik hesitantly asked, seeing Yuugi’s lost look. The boy kept staring at his phone as if it was a difficult math problem he had to solve. “Is everything alright?” Concerned, he touched the boy’s shoulder, getting the boy’s attention.

“I think so.” Yuugi tried to organize the thoughts in his mind. Was he listening to his every word? He’d told him not to say another word. He felt his lips going dry. “Could I have some water, please?” He stalled for time. 

Bakura filled a glass with tap water and offered it to the boy, carefully looking at him. His eyes were clouded with confusion but the white haired boy could tell the boy’s mind was working hard to solve some kind of riddle. His posture was guarded. The phone called he had received had done that. Bakura was no fool. That brief call was trouble.

“Who was on the phone?” He asked, forcefully, standing in front of the young boy, blocking the path. Not that Yuugi had tried to escape, but it was better to make it obvious he couldn’t go anywhere. 

Surprisingly, Yuugi didn’t seem to mind it. In all honesty, Yuugi seemed to be quiet at ease with all three boys, even him. It was unnerving. They had spent the last years getting used to the fact that their shadow magic affected their aura. Instinctively, the people around them knew that there was something about them; something different. In a crowd it could be muffled, but being in a room with all three of them should have had the boy fidgeting on his seat or at least be nervous. On the contrary, the boy didn’t seem intimidated or scared. Even after Yami’s magic touched him, he hadn’t reacted with fear.

“Quite an interesting boy.” Bakura thought, but his expression didn’t give anything away.

“An old friend.” Yuugi answered Bakura’s question, slowly. He placed his phone back in his pocket and took a sip of the water. “The line went dead, though.” That wasn’t far from the truth. He had been a friend of his at some point, or so he had thought. And the line went dead when he hang up on him after his cryptic message. “I was surprised because I hadn’t heard from him in a while.”

Bakura narrowed his eyes but the boy didn’t flinch. “What do you know about the Millennium Items?” He asked, moving even closer to the boy. “Don’t play games with us, or you’ll regret it.” 

Yuugi stood up before anyone could even blink. “Listen, Fluffy. I’m pretty sure you’re dangerous. I feel it. I know all three of you are more than what meets the eye. But don’t you think even for a second that I’ll let you push me around.” Yuugi’s voice cracked with power and his amethyst eyes flashed.

Yuugi wouldn’t allow anyone to bully him. He had been the bullies’ target since he was young. Even protected as he was, the bullies would always find him an easy target. People were envious of his beauty and inner strength. They wanted to approach him but didn’t know how. They often tried to hurt him, just to get a part of him. And his family couldn’t always be present. Even his relationship with Joey had started that way. Yuugi would always smile and try to make them stop. But they wouldn’t. Defiance was paid with pain but Yuugi wouldn’t just be silent and do nothing about it. He wasn’t a pushover. 

The bullies soon learned to avoid the boy with the beautiful amethyst eyes. Hurting him brought them no satisfaction, only bad luck. And it was definitely not worth coming face to face with his blonde bodyguard. But Yuugi ended up feeling more confident and stronger with every encounter to a point he knew no matter what, he wouldn’t allow people to push him around. They didn’t have a right to.

Bakura was taken aback by Yuugi’s words but he masked it better than his roommates did. He thought he had imagined a strange kind of power coming off the boy before but now he was sure this boy was special. The energy he emitted was nothing like their shadow magic but it was as strong. However, before he could question it, three things happened at the same time.

Mana started to loudly hiss, the door to the apartment opened with great force while Atem and Marik both reached for a very calm Yuugi pulling him down. Bakura barely had enough time to move to the side as Atem dived to grab the younger boy from his position across the room. Therefore, the white haired boy was the one who had the best view of the four guys in black uniforms entering the apartment with quick professional movements, taking a careful look around and assessing the situation.

“Who the hell are you?” Bakura hissed, his body in a position that made it apparent he was ready to fight. He could feel his palms getting warm as the shadows gathered around them. “What are you doing in our flat?”

Meanwhile, Marik and Atem both stood up, dusting themselves. Atem was sure he had acquired a set of bruises on his body from his leap but that was unimportant. Marik, who had been closer to Yuugi and had been in a better position to pull the boy out of harm’s way, had protected Yuugi from Atem’s unnecessary jump. Atem rubbed the arm he had scrapped on the coffee table and narrowed his eyes at his friend. Marik returned the glare. What the hell had made Atem leap that way from all across the room? He could have hurt all of them.

In the meantime, Yuugi remained on the floor where Marik had pushed him, taking in the two boys. He didn’t try to stand up, as if he was used to having people barged into the place he was or being grabbed and thrown down. Seeing Atem and Marik both collide was fun and he couldn’t stop a giggle from escaping his lips, earning a surprised look from both boys.

The sound seemed to attract the attention of one of the uniformed men, too. His eyes were on the young boy as he took out of his pocket a small device that looked much like a cell phone and pressed a button, filling the small apartment with a buzzing sound. Satisfied, the man ignored the looks he got from the owners of the apartment as well as Bakura’s question and addressed the youngest of the boys.

“Are you alright, Mr. Mutou?” He moved closer to the boy but Atem blocked his access to him. The man didn’t seem to notice. “Are you injured?”

The amethyst eyed boy slowly stood up, dusting himself. “I’m perfectly fine. I suppose this was what he meant by “I’ll get you out of there””. Yuugi sighed, placing a hand on Atem’s back, willing him to relax and move. Even though his leap was totally unnecessary, Yuugi was touched by the boy’s move. “Couldn’t you just knock? You destroyed the door.” He scowled at the man.

The man raised an eyebrow at the boy’s words but if he was amused by them, he didn’t show it. His voice stayed business-like. “We’ll make sure to fix the door before we depart, sir. But now you need to follow me. My boss is waiting for you.” His eyes took in the other three boys, finally acknowledging them, “All of you.”

“The hell we’ll come with you!” Bakura spitted the words, his palms itching to unleash his magic. Without taking his eyes off the four men, he directed his next words towards the youngest boy. “You’ve been hiding things from us, Yuugi, and I’m not pleased.”

Feeling a headache building, Yuugi tried to think of what to say. “I’ve no idea how his boss is involved in this mess or what he wants from me or any of you or how he even knew how to find me, but I know I should better go with them.”

Atem pulled him back as the boy started walking towards the uniformed man. Yuugi found himself being held close to Atem’s body and he had such a hard time masking his expression not to reveal how nice it felt. “Who is this he you keep referring to?” the crimson eyed boy asked through clenched teeth. They boy’s proximity and soft touch was soothing but he was still on edge. “We are not going anywhere until I have some answers.”

Yuugi and the leader of the uniformed men exchanged a look. “Is this place bugged?” Yuugi asked the man. 

This time the man couldn’t mask his surprise. The boy was smart. “We’re safe right now, but we need to move, quickly. Else they will know something is wrong.”

Yuugi sighed once again. “Seto Kaiba.” The name echoed in the room as the three roommates looked at the boy astonished. Before they could stop him again, Yuugi left Atem’s arms and moved towards the man and his team. “You better fix this door.”

The man swallowed a laughter and led the boy out of the building, placing his hand on the smaller boy’s back. Yuugi thought he heard someone growling so he turned to check. He was relieved to see that the other three boys followed him, even reluctantly. Outside the building stood another three men who instantly surrounded the boys and hurried them out of the neighborhood where a black van waited for them. They all got in and the van immediately started moving. Yuugi didn’t miss the fact Bakura had brought with him a backpack. He would have laughed if only the situation wasn’t so serious.

“Seto Kaiba was on the phone. He asked me if I was safe, if you were all there and told me he would get us out of there.” Yuugi immediately started explaining. “I wasn’t and still am not sure what to make of this, but it seems like your place is bugged.” Bakura was about to ask something, but Yuugi had already predicted his question. “That device Hinata had,” he pointed towards the leader of the two teams, “I have seen it used before. It blocks people from eavesdropping on you.” His eyes sparkled as they stayed on the man. “Of course, the head of security can be paranoid and think you’re there to spy on their boss even if you’re just a high schooler invited in the building by said boss but hey…having your apartment bugged seemed like a normal explanation in this case.”

There was some sarcasm mixed with humor in Yuugi’s voice that didn’t go unnoticed by anyone. Layer by layer, Yuugi proved he wasn’t the simple soft spoken boy Atem and Marik had thought he was. Patiently, they waited for the amethyst eyed boy to continue but Yuugi simply looked out the window, apparently done with the explanations they believed he owed them. He seemed so lost in his thoughts that he almost jumped when Marik touched his shoulder.

“How comes you know Kaiba?” the older boy asked, instantly regretting his question when he noticed Yuugi’s haunted look. 

“Can anyone really know Seto Kaiba?” Yuugi whispered, unconsciously tightening his hands he had rested on his lap. “We were friends, once, or so I thought. We haven’t talked in years.” He shook his head and turned towards the others as if the lights of the city tired him. “He seemed to know you, too.” An amused smile came to rest on his lips. “I believe he called you ‘the three idiots’.”

Yuugi was pretty sure he heard Hinata chuckling but the guy quickly turned it into a coughing fit. The amethyst eyed boy raised his eyebrows but let it go, waiting for the other three boys to explain themselves. He was quite sure this would be an interesting story.

Bakura decided to answer the unasked question. “We don’t.” The white haired boy pointed to Atem who sighed. “He does.” Bakura seemed to be amused by the situation all of the sudden. “They are second cousins.”

“We haven’t spoken in years as well.” Atem explained, not really enjoying the whole thing as much as Bakura. “There was never any great love between our families. I think my father and his father had an argument when we were kids. I don’t remember seeing Seto around a lot growing up.” He wasn’t even sure when was the last time the two families had been together under one roof. “As a kid, Seto was always so serious. He was competitive when we played games, but that is all I remember of him as a child. Even though he was only two years older than me, he was never interested in being friends so talking wasn’t in the cards when his family would visit. We would usually play chess or a board game with minimum talking. Then, one day the visits just stopped and I didn’t see him again.”

In all reality, Atem wouldn’t have been surprised if Seto didn’t even remember him. Of course that wasn’t the case. It seemed the older boy was keeping tabs on him and his friends. Not only that, but he was most probably involved in the whole mess that haunted the boys’ lives. The crimson eyed boy was quite curious to learn how that had happened. And of course, how Yuugi was involved as well.

“I guess tonight is the night of revelations.” Yuugi whispered, his voice soft but his eyes flashing with energy. No matter what, he would get answers. If facing Seto Kaiba was the way to do that, he didn’t care. “We are almost there.” He informed the three boys. “After passing those gates,” he pointed to the shadow of a pair of dark gates a small distance ahead of them, “we’ll be in Kaiba’s kingdom. Beware of the dragon prince.”

His words were playful but Atem was sure the warning was real. What did Yugi know about Seto and what had his cousin done to the young boy for Yuugi to have this reaction? The crimson eyed boy didn’t know but he had a feeling soon he would find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of the dragon prince. Finally, Seto Kaiba makes an appearance. And what an appearance.   
> What do you think of Yuugi’s reaction when Bakura tried to push him for information? What about Atem’s leap? I think that was funny. Also, can anyone guess who Hinata is? Fun fact…I first called him Shinichi from Detective Conan but in the end, I changed my mind.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry. I’ve been trying so hard to work on the story and update it but this was a terrible month. I’d often return home exhausted and during the weekends, I’d either have to work on lesson plans or edit for MEPs or something. My writing progress is slow and I’m even distracted by some Tower of God stories I’m working on. But I’m not going to abandon this story. I promise.  
> So, here is Chapter 13. It’s time you meet Seto Kaiba and his mansion. Also, it’s time to get some answers.   
> I want to thank all of you for reading this and as always I want to thank my dear Bakura for telling me to write more and helping me with the Egypt related topics, Julia for her lovely comments, and Kathy for being amazing. Kathy…I know things are really rough for you right now and of course, reading stories is the last thing in your mind, but I’ll keep thanking you for all those beautiful drawings.  
> Okay, now…enough from me. Enjoy!

Chapter 13

The car passed the gates revealing a series of well-kept gardens, a majestic fountain, and a huge mansion. Marik whistled in approval, but Yuugi only sighed, resigned. He hadn’t thought he would pass those gates or see the inside of that mansion ever again. Now facing the impressive building, he felt like a man convicted to spend his youth in prison for a crime he hadn’t committed. The mansion held answers to questions he asked himself for years but he was no longer sure he wanted to hear them. Running a hand through his hair, he once again wondered how his life had all of the sudden turned out so complicated. Somehow, he had a feeling that the three boys had only been the trigger and not the real reason he was involved in this mess.

“Are you alright?” Atem asked the boy, placing a hand on top of Yuugi’s. 

The crimson eyed boy had been strangely quiet most of the evening in compare to his two friends but he was far from unaware of the boy’s presence. It was quite the opposite, actually. He had been so aware of Yuugi’s presence that it was driving him crazy. Or was it Marik that was driving him crazy? The Egyptian boy was so close to Yuugi, so attentive to him, that Atem felt the need to pull his friend away from the young boy, preferably tearing some limbs in the process. Marik could be the new Venus de Milo for all he cared.   
Atem wished he could control his magic better. Then, he could try to create a shadow wall between Marik and Yuugi but he wasn’t sure it would work. Not to mention that bastard, Marik, would know it was him creating it. All in all, Atem was still baffled by the way his magic had reacted to Yuugi. Even though he wasn’t aware of the extent of his power, he was almost sure it wasn’t supposed to work that way. He had noticed the way Yuugi’s body suddenly relaxed, the way his eyes started closing as if he was about to fall asleep. The connection had made Atem simultaneously feel so many things; energy, warmth, power, completion. Then, Marik had to interfere. The logical part of Atem’s mind told him that was a good thing. He didn’t want to take advantage of the young boy. But he had felt so good that another part of him was furious.

Touching Yuugi felt so right. Just having his hand on top of his felt right. He didn’t remove it even when Yuugi answered he was fine. He wanted to feel more of the boy’s warmth and believe that everything would be alright. He knew things couldn’t be good if his apartment was bugged and Seto felt the need to be involved, but he wanted to believe he would still find a way to get his friends and himself out of town as soon as he had a chat with his cousin. For a brief moment he entertained the idea of taking the young boy with him but short of kidnapping him, he had no idea how that could happen.

The car stopped right in front of the mansion stairs and Hinata was the first to get out. He opened the door to Yuugi’s side and helped the boy out. Yuugi shrugged at the offered hand but took it nevertheless. After a quick check, the bodyguard ushered the boy towards the door knowing that his men would do the same with the other boys. Smirking, Atem looked at the bodyguards. He knew that if any of them tried to help Bakura out of the car, the man would probably lose at least a finger. However, none of them made a move. As soon as the boys were out, the bodyguards took their places in front of and behind the boys and led them inside. That sealed it for Atem. No matter what had happened between Yuugi and Seto, Yuugi was an honored guest; his safety and comfort was top priority.

They had just passed the door when they were forced to stop. Annoyed, Atem took a step to his right avoiding the uniformed man in front of him. Briefly, he noticed his two friends doing the same thing. Three set of eyes took in a young boy with black long hair abruptly stopping in front of Yuugi after a quick run. After a moment of hesitation, the boy smiled widely at Yuugi and engulfed him in a hug before quickly pulling back. Brief as it was, Atem could see that the hug filled Yuugi with warmth.

“Mokuba.” Yuugi smiled, taking in the boy. Then, he pouted. “I told you, you’d get taller. You’re almost as tall as your brother now.” 

Mokuba Kaiba grinned. “I may even surpass him.” He said with pride. Then, he turned towards Atem and the other two boys. “And I thought your hairstyle was unique, but here stand another three people with as crazy hair as yours.” His grin widen. “I think I like yours better, though.” Mokuba walked towards Atem and extended his hand. “I am Mokuba Kaiba and you must be Atem, my cousin.”

Atem shook the boy’s hand, not sure what to reply to that. After a moment, he decided honesty was the best option. “You were really young the last time I saw you. I think you had just celebrated your third birthday when your family stopped visiting.”

“That must be correct. I don’t remember you, I am sorry.” Mokuba looked at him with a look of regret for a second before he turned towards the bodyguards dismissing everyone but Hinata. “My brother is in his office. Let’s not keep him waiting.”

Atem heard Bakura grumbling about how much he didn’t care if Kaiba had to wait or not but if Mokuba heard, he chose to ignore it. He seemed content walking by Yuugi’s side, telling him about how he had been getting taller for the last two years. Mentally Atem calculated Mokuba’s age. The boy had to be fourteen; he was six years younger than Seto. Atem could hardly remember the boy since by the time Mokuba was born, his family’s relationship with his uncle had been already strained. However, he remembered one thing for certain. His aunt had died some months after Mokuba’s birth and the few times his uncle would visit, Mokuba was under Seto’s care. During those last visits, Atem had seen a new side of Seto. The older boy was quite protective of his baby brother, always breathing down Atem’s neck when the crimson eyed boy touched his younger cousin.

Mokuba led them upstairs and through a corridor before stopping in front of a wide door with an electronic lock. Knocking once, he waited until he heard the soft click of the door being unlocked and then he opened it walking inside first. Hinata and Yuugi followed him and soon after everyone walked in the spacious office. The room must have been a drawing room at some point, big enough to comfortable accommodate more than a dozen people. One of the walls held bookcases filled with books while the other had a fireplace, some paintings and a huge flat TV. A sofa and an armchair were close to the TV. Opposite the door was a series of windows that overlooked the back garden. In front of the windows was a massive black desk with a chair behind it and another in front of it.

A tall brown haired young man sat behind the desk, typing on his computer. Even though half a dozen people entered the room, the man didn’t look up until he was done with his sentence. Only then did he raise his light blue eyes and took in the group of people, instantly dismissing everyone but the youngest of the newcomers. Carefully, he stood up and moved closer to Yuugi.

“Yuugi.” The boy’s name came out of the brunette’s lips, hesitantly. 

“Nice to see you too, cousin.” Atem stepped forward, not oblivious to the way his cousin ignored all of them, focusing on the younger tricolor haired boy. “Your hospitality is warming my heart. To so kindly invite all of us here today was such a nice gesture.” His words were full of sarcasm and still Seto refused to acknowledge him.

“Kaiba.” Yuugi replied to the brunette’s greeting, his voice devoid of feelings. “Hinata’s already confirmed that Atem’s apartment is bugged but I’d really appreciate it if you could explain to me a couple of things. For example, who did it and how you knew it was bugged would be a good start, I think. Maybe that will also tell me how you knew where I was.”

Years of learning how to mask his feelings helped Seto hide his surprise at Yuugi’s businesslike tone and way of addressing him. Understanding that pushing the boy would do no one any good and not wanting to expose himself in front of the others and especially Atem, the older boy changed his tactics.

“We have some unfinished business to discuss at a later time but maybe some of the answers you’ll get today will make you understand why certain things happened.” He hedged. Then, he turned towards the others. “Mokuba, could you, please, bring our two guests over? Then, you should stay with us. It’s time you hear the full story.” Whatever warmth he had extended to his brother and Yuugi was lost as he turned towards Atem. “I’ll ask you, cousin, and your friends to be a bit patient. As soon as everyone is gathered all your questions will be answered.”

For a couple of minutes silence filled the office. Then, the door opened once again and Solomon Mutou walked in, followed by Joey, Mokuba and some men carrying chairs for everyone. Yuugi barely had the time to grasp the idea his grandfather and brother were there when Joey grabbed him.

“You said you were out with a friend for a cup of coffee! Then, you called me saying you met a friend and hung up on me!” Each word seemed to choke him. “Why the hell would you go with them?!”

Guilt curled around the younger boy like a snake, clenching his heart. He had trusted his heart and instincts by following the two boys. He knew Joey wouldn’t approve. He knew his brother would be worried. But did he really have a choice? He could have followed them of his own free will or try to make a run for it. Even if Marik’s words were sincere, he doubted Bakura would let him walk away just like that. He had to deal with it on his own. Something inside had told him neither of the boys would really hurt him so he didn’t feel that scared following them. He knew he couldn’t have told Joey that during their phone call. His brother wouldn’t have understood.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. Even though he was in no real danger, he felt ashamed knowing he had worried the other boy so much. “They wouldn’t hurt me, Joey. I know they wouldn’t.”

His amethyst eyes took in the three strange boys he’d met under such odd circumstances. Nothing about the situation he found himself in was normal but he knew, deep inside, that they wouldn’t hurt him, at least physically. Three pair of eyes looked right back at him, each one reflecting the surprise they felt hearing Yuugi’s response.

Seto cleared his throat getting everyone’s attention. Clearly, he wasn’t pleased by Yuugi’s response to danger but it wasn’t his place to express that sentiment. After all, the blonde was doing a good job as a guard dog, most of the times. Instead, he motioned for everyone to get a seat so they could begin the explanations. Joey and Yuugi took a seat on the sofa, Seto chose to stand by his desk allowing Mokuba to take his seat while Solomon took the spare chair in front of Seto’s desk. The others grabbed one of the chairs the bodyguards had brought, with Hinata standing by the door. It was then that Yuugi noticed his grandfather carried a bunch of papers with him.

“For years, I’d been hoping this day wouldn’t come. Yuugi, you weren’t supposed to be involved in this. I was hoping you’d never find out about my research or those three.” Solomon’s eyes weren’t unkind as he took in Atem, Marik and Bakura. “I didn’t want you involved.”

“Maybe then you should have kept your nose out of business that doesn’t concern you!” Bakura growled, feeling quite impatient. Sure, the boy shouldn’t have been involved but they would be the ones paying the price. Their lives were the ones in danger. As soon as they were gone, Yuugi would forget all about them. 

“Now, listen, you…!” Joey started but a look from his grandfather quickly silenced him.

“The boy has a right to be angry, Joey.” The old man sighed and suddenly Yuugi was reminded that even though his grandfather was an adventurous man with a restless soul, he was actually old. “You’re safe for now but your apartment isn’t a safe place. You were discovered, you see. Your skills with computers,” he directed his words towards Bakura, “are quite impressive, and kept everyone from knowing that not only you live and work in Domino but some of you even attend classes here.” It had taken Kaiba’s best men to break through Bakura’s code. “But you were discovered, and, somehow, a bug was planted in your apartment this morning.”

Solomon and Joey had been in the mansion that morning, discussing Atem’s appearance in Yuugi’s life, when Kaiba received a call from one of his men informing him of the bug. Since the bug seemed to be a way to keep track of the boys’ activities, Kaiba had suggested they waited until they had more information before removing the boys from the apartment. Maybe by playing the right cards, they would get some information themselves. What they didn’t know was that Marik had planned to meet Yuugi that morning or that Bakura and he would bring the boy home with them. 

"I am not sure what you mentioned in that apartment but something urged them to act. Our spy let us know there was an emergency meeting. We didn’t wait for the verdict.” Seto briefly explained, his eyes trained on Yuugi.

“Who would bug their apartment? What do they want?” Yuugi exclaimed, hoping they would all stop giving him half answers. 

"Yuugi, my boy, the things I am going to tell you may sound crazy to you so, please, bear with me until I am done." Solomon started, placing some papers on Seto's desk. "I was always a curious man and studying archaeology was my dream. I’ve always felt a strange yearning about anything that had to do with Ancient Egypt and Ancient Greece. As a kid, I would read every single book I could get my hands on that concerned those two civilizations. The amphitheater discussions at the university were such an excitement, opening new paths for me. I must have spent more days in the university's library than at home during those four years I was a graduate student and as a post graduate student I practically lived there. It was during my post graduate studies that I decided to focus on Ancient Egypt rather than Ancient Greece and made it my life's goal to learn everything about all periods." He paused for a moment reminiscing those times before collecting himself. 

Those years of his life were a blur of activity as he read book after book, spending hours flirting with the university librarian as she helped him with his research. Little did he know that years later she would be his wife. A soft smile spread on his face. 

"I guess you can say this story started for me when I started studying Pharaoh Atemu's period. I was quite fascinated by his story and the fact there was little to no information about his reign and nothing at all about his disappearance and Seth's ascending to the throne. I was sure plenty of people would have studied him trying to find more information, trying to discover his tomb, but that wasn't the case." Solomon picked a small pack of papers from the office and handed it to Yuugi. "See if you can read the second paragraph of page two." 

Yuugi took the papers and turned to page two. Noticing the comments at the sides of each paragraph, the boy understood that what he held was one of his grandpa's papers. Probably one for his post graduate studies. His eyes moved as he read information he already knew. The paragraph was about Atemu's birth. "I can read it." He slowly replied, trying to understand what his grandfather wanted to prove. It was written in Japanese after all. Why wouldn’t he be able to read it?

"Anyone can read it. It's commonly known facts about prince Atemu's birth. Try to read the last paragraph of page three now." The old man was almost giddy now. 

Yuugi tried not to sigh as he did so. After reading the second line, he felt his curiosity picking. The paragraph was about an event that happened right before Atemu's coronation.   
"A half destroyed account of an incident happening moments after prince Atemu's last visit to his father, Pharaoh Aknamkanon, was discovered two decades ago in the tomb of a scholar. The man probably worked in the palace and recorded that the prince was seen coming out of his Father's room wearing a strange pendant that had frequented the Pharaoh's neck for the last years. The prince seemed quite distressed holding the pendant. Soon after, his uncle, Aknadin, found him and seeing the scholar being close, led Prince Atemu to his room." Yuugi took a breath and continued reading. "The pendant shaped like an upside down pyramid mentioned by the scholar was previously described in another account about Pharaoh Aknamkanon but there was never a mention it was passed to his son before his death. It was presumed the pharaoh was buried with it but it was never found in his tomb. Since there are accounts about his tomb being robbed during the dark years, archaeologists assumed the pendant was lost."

Puzzled Yuugi looked at his grandfather. This was surely an interesting tidbit about Atemu but what did it have to do with them? Had his grandfather discovered something about that pendant? If it graced the pharaohs' necks it had to be extremely valuable, probably made out of pure gold. And why did his grandfather make it seem like him being able to read the paragraph was a great deal?

"Quite interesting. This pendant seems quite important." He said, testing the waters. Then, an idea came to him. "Is it one of the Millennium Items?"

Absolute silence followed his question as each person in the room stood to attention. Yuugi bit his lower lip, understanding he shouldn't have asked that so suddenly. But like the pieces of a puzzle, Yuugi had the ability to put the information he was given and the ones he had collected himself together. 

"How do you know about the Items?" Seto inquired, trying to keep his voice calm. "Did you mention them while you were in the apartment?" He took a step towards the boy as if he wanted to shake the answer out of him. 

"What if he did?" Atem narrowed his eyes, standing up from his seat. "Why would you care?" Even though anyone would think Seto was angry at Yuugi, the crimson eyed boy could see his cousin was deeply concerned and unsettled by the fact Yuugi knew something about the Items.

Atem’s patience was running low. These people kept saying they would give them some answers but the conversation was going way too slow. Having confirmed that Yuugi's family was involved in the mysteries of his past, Atem wanted only one thing; to collect some information about the enemy and leave the mansion. If Seto knew anything about the people who had bugged their apartment, he needed to know. There were certain things they couldn't leave behind. And there was Mana. He couldn't leave Mana behind. 

"I've heard you and Joey talking about them one night. You thought I was asleep but I wasn't. Not completely at least. "Yuugi sheepishly explained. "The memory is fuzzy but I remember you said they were connected to Pharaoh Atemu and that you were trying to find them." The boy tried hard to remember. "That's why when Bakura went to such lengths to learn about your research, I thought it might have to do with the Items."

"So, you didn't know anything about them." Bakura stated, looking at the tri-color haired boy. "You were gagging our reactions when you mentioned them; maybe even hoped we would give you some answers."

Yuugi shrugged. "You didn't give me much to work with. Atem and Marik had been going around, pretending to be my friends, asking about my studies but never really mentioning anything about my grandfather's studies and then comes you; trying to kidnap me and finally giving me the reason why I was approached. However, you all spoke in riddles, hoping I would provide the answer to a half-asked question." Dismissively shaking his hand at Joey's attempt to interrupt- surely to say something about Bakura's ways, Yuugi continued. "I was in a disadvantage. I wanted to help you since this was clearly important but I didn't wish to give away my grandfather's secrets. But how could I persuade you that he is a good man when I had the advantage of knowing him and you didn't? Or when probably his research had to do with some aspect of your lives? So, I had to know more."

Marik marveled at the boy's logic and ability to plan under duress. Quite honestly, he was right. They had been so blinded by their fears and insecurities to properly plan their moves. He had wanted a friend more than he wanted the information Yuugi could provide. Atem was caught between whatever feelings he had for the boy and a need to flee. As for Bakura, he was probably affected more from their conflicted feelings than he had let show. The Bakura Marik knew wouldn't have tried to kidnap Yuugi or interrogate him knowing the boy could always go back and tell his family everything. No. He would have first of all broken onto his house and try to find evidence there, or even hack into their system and observe their every movement. 

No. Bakura would have been smarter. Or maybe he knew something Atem and he didn't and that was all part of his plan. He would have to talk to him later. As he would have to talk to Yuugi and make sure the boy knew once and for all that he really treasured the friendship he had been offered. 

“You weren’t supposed to be able to read it.” Marik decided to speak. They had been running in circles and if they wanted any answers, they had to get over some basic things. If he wanted Yuugi to stay his friend, he had to trust him. “All information about Atemu’s reign is bound by strong magic. Centuries ago, a spell was cast. The information is there. You can find it on the walls of tombs. You can read it in a limited number of books, written by people who know the secret, but even though anyone can read it, only a few can retain the information. It’s as if you try to hold water with your bare hands. Only a few people can do it. You don’t have to be a magic wielder, though. We only know that somehow all people who can retain the information are somehow connected to the Millennium Items.” He willed Yuugi with his eyes to believe him. “Your family and you weren’t supposed to know anything about the Items or be able to remember the paragraph you’ve just read, but you can. Somehow, you are all part of the same mess we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t care what people say. Whenever Seto dismisses everyone to focus on Yuugi, I start smiling. Atem, darling, you need to stop hiding from your feelings. You’re giving me a headache. Can Marik be any nicer? I love him! Also, Yuugi can be quite smart, right?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. How are you? I hope you are safe and well. I’m here with Chapter 14. I’ve been more active with my writing lately. So, hopefully, chapters will come easier. I’ve actually decided to join Nanowrimo once again this year with this story. Last year, the result was about 7 chapters. Let’s hope this year will be the same!
> 
> As always, I want to thank everyone who took time to read this story. I especially want to thank my Bakura and Julia for their lovely comments, and I want to tell Kathy that I miss her so much. I feel that this story is for you, my dear friends. I also want to thank the people here who leave reviews! I really appreciate them. You know who you are <3  
> Enjoy!

Chapter 14

White noise seemed to fill Yuugi’s mind as he tried to process what Marik had just told him. Magic. Was magic the answer to all the questions? Did Marik really believe what he had said? Did his grandfather believe it, too? The old man had always been a lover of myths and the supernatural, a love he shared with his grandson, but to believe a spell was casted on all information concerning Atemu’s reign was a bit too much. Or was it? 

Yuugi turned his eyes towards the one person who would never believe such things if he hadn’t experienced it himself; Seto Kaiba. Their eyes met, and Yuugi’s world was destroyed and rebuilt in mere seconds. The brunette slightly nodded his head, returning Yuugi’s gaze with great intensity. Kaiba believed it, too. Therefore, Yuugi had to either believe everyone in that room was insane or that magic existed. Trying to regain control of himself, he took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled.

“Alright. Let’s say some kind of spell was cast allowing someone to hide what happened to Atemu.” The thought was crazy and yet speaking the words made it more real. “My grandfather and I are an exception to the rule for some reason and that allowed grandpa to find information about a pendant that was passed from Pharaoh Aknamkanon to his son before his death. Since Joey is here and part of this situation, he probably can retain this information, too. So, the real question is how did you find out about this magic spell?” He directed the question to his grandfather.

A wide smile was shaped on Solomon lips seeing how composed his grandson was. The old man had tried hard to keep Yuugi away from all these, and he would still try to ensure his boy wouldn’t be in danger, but he was so proud of him for taking everything in a stride. However, this made things even harder for him. Solomon would explain things to his grandson since he had been entangled in this story but he hoped Yuugi wouldn’t fight him when he would ask him to be only a keeper of the secret instead of a participant. Solomon hadn’t missed the fact Yuugi seemed to have already created a connection with all three magic wielders, and if Joey’s assessment was correct, his boy was probably developing feelings for Atem. 

“These pages are part of one of my postgraduate papers.” He answered his grandson’s question, retrieving the paper. “My professor was quite meticulous. While reviewing it, he wrote notes about every part of it but those referring to the scholar’s account and the pendant. While discussing the paper, he kept ignoring any reference I made to those two things.” Back then, he had thought his professor didn’t think the source was reliable or the incident important. It was only when he tried to discuss the matter with a couple of friends and professors receiving the same reaction that he started wondering if something was wrong. “My paper eventually reached some people that were quite interested in my discovery. Initially, they didn’t approach me but someone made sure I’d be included in a two months trip the university took to Egypt. There, I spent my time meeting the right people and visiting an archaeological dig.”

Solomon proceeded telling them how during the dig one of the archaeologists let him see the tablet they had found. The tablet was about some monster-like creatures; an elfish man holding a sword and a dragon. The tablet was damaged so probably there were more depictions there that were forever lost, but what caught Solomon’s eye was the Eye of Horus. There was one by the dragon. When he asked the archaeologist what he thought about the Eye being there, he gave Solomon the oddest of looks and didn’t answer his question. The next day, he was asked to accompany him as he examined the desert ruins site that they had discovered. There were hieroglyphics on some of the walls.

“Apparently, he could sense their presence there but he couldn’t see or read them. Later on, I found out he was there to test me. But based on those hieroglyphics and a generous funding that helped my research, three years later, I found the tomb that skyrocketed my career. It is a well-known fact. And then I took a break. Since I was newly webbed, I told everyone that I would take my wife for our postponed honeymoon to France. Your grandma and I actually stayed in France for some months but eventually we travelled to other countries, too.”

Here Solomon paused for a moment. His eyes took in the tricolor haired boy called Atem. Joey had told him everything about Atem’s visit at their house and how casually Atem had mentioned that Prince Atemu was visited by both princesses and princes of other kingdoms. How could he know that? Maybe it was just part of the tale that had reached the boy so Solomon decided to be elusive.

“Even though I was travelling with my beloved wife, I often troubled myself with the mystery of the empty tomb. When we returned to Japan because your grandma was pregnant to your father, I accepted a position as a professor in the university of Domino City. It provided me with a steady income, the comfort of being close to my wife and access to all the information I needed to continue pursuing the truth. As Haru was growing older, I started joining different excavations in Egypt. It was during one of those that Arthur, Professor Hopkins for you,” both Yuugi and Atem were surprised hearing their professor’s name being mentioned, “and I were trapped in a tomb. We had activated a trap and found ourselves being thrown in a hole. There was no escape. The entrance was sealed. Our only hope was for our team to find us. All we had to do was wait.”

No, they had done more than waiting. After checking themselves for injuries and finding a way to light a torch they found, they had explored the chamber they found themselves in. It wasn’t a big one but its secret was. The light of the torch showed that every wall was decorated; decorated with scenes of monsters similar to those found on the tablet. Solomon had softly run his hand over them, trying to understand their meaning. He quickly turned to ask his friend and fellow archaeologist what he made of them but he was rewarded with a blank look. The other man couldn’t see them. For him, the walls were bare. 

“Dear Arthur thought I had hit my head during the fall.” Solomon chuckled at the memory. After being rescued, he had tried to show the pictures to their team. No one could see them. “I thought I was going crazy. The doctor said I could have a concussion and asked me to stay in my room and rest for some days.”

It was then that he was visited by a young Egyptian who kept looking around as if every shadow could jump him. The man had approached him while he was taking breakfast and requested they talk somewhere private. He spoke in Japanese; something that really surprised the older man. Solomon was always a kind man but he was also cautious so he didn’t want to bring a stranger to his room. It was then that the man told him he knew about the pictures on the walls. That made Solomon curious enough to risk it. The man seemed harmless, a young boy no older than twenty. Arranging with the reception to have two cups of coffee sent to his room, Solomon had the young man follow him to his room.

“My name is Amon Adio.” The man had introduced himself, taking a seat on a small chair Solomon had shown him. His accent was strong but he spoke in a soft calm voice, careful of the words he used so it was easy for the older man to understand him. “I understand my visit must be a surprise but I had to see you.” He seemed to struggle to find the right words and it had nothing to do with using a foreign language. “I know you’ve discovered a chamber filled with pictures no one else can see.”

“I’m not sure how you could know that.” Solomon calmly said, but he wasn’t surprised. There was always the chance someone in his team discussed the older man’s strange behavior. “Or how that concerns you.” His voice remained calm, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Amon seemed to hesitate. It was a great risk coming there but his dreams had led him to the Japanese archaeologist. He had to trust them. “I had a dream last night revealing to me your discovery and how people reacted to it.” Seeing the other man’s raised eyebrow, he felt his stomach dropping. “I know it sounds crazy, but for the last four years I have been having dreams that show me things I shouldn’t know.” His eyes pleaded for him to understand, to believe. “I’m risking a lot coming here to talk to you. My clan…won’t take it lightly if they find out I came to talk to a foreigner about our secrets. But that dream told me you could be trusted. It was revealed to me that I had to talk to you about things that later on may be vital to you or someone else.”

The anxiousness Amon felt was palpable. It was easy to understand the man believed what he said. Solomon took some time thinking if he should keep listening or send the man away. When the coffee he had asked for was delivered, Solomon had made his decision. Serving them both a cup, he motioned for the man to continue talking.

“He had introduced himself to me as Amon Adio but later on he had to change his last name, to hide from his people; to protect his family. Your father was a really nice man.” Solomon told Marik, his kind eyes taking in the way Marik refused to look at him. When Solomon mentioned his father, Marik had considerably tensed. “Both he and Lapis were kind and smart people who were caught in something they didn’t understand.”

“My parents never mentioned this visit you are talking about.” Marik’s voice was strong, but it was obvious the boy was trembling. “How do I know you are telling us the truth?” How could he know his father’s real last name? Or that he had those dreams?

“Grandpa isn’t a liar.” Joey hissed, his hands forming fists. “You should be thankful, prick. He was the one who helped your parents come here.”

That threw Marik off. Yuugi pinched Joey’s shoulder, hard. How could Joey be so insensitive? He should have a talk with his brother as soon as that discussion was over. No matter what had happened in the past, and it seemed a great deal of things had happened, Joey should have seen that Marik was shaken by the revelation his grandpa knew his parents. 

“My mother often spoke of a Japanese professor who helped them when they first moved here.” Marik reluctantly admitted. It was true. Lapis would talk about the kind professor who had helped her husband find a good job and a nice house. But she had never told them that he had helped them move to Japan or anything else, and she had never mentioned his name. 

“It was agreed that we would keep each other’s secret and stay away from each other so no connection could be made between us.” Solomon’s calm reply came. “Amon betrayed his clan by talking to me but his dream had revealed to him I was his one chance to save his son. He never revealed more than what was necessary but he made me understand that his people belonged in an ancient clan who believed they were the keepers of an important secret. The clan believed Amon’s kids would be gifted, something that apparently is true. Since your father didn’t agree with their way of life, they were planning to take away your brother and train him as they saw fit.” Solomon sighed, feeling the heaviness of his words. “Amon knew that if his family stayed, it would be destroyed. The clan had already threaten to kill your mother when she refused to give Rishid to them. But that went deeper than Rishid. Amon had found out that somehow the clan knew one day your mother would give birth to another boy and that boy would have powers that would be wanted by the clan. Knowing that if he stayed, he could lose his wife and have his children imprisoned, Amon decided to trust his dream and seek me.”

Marik couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Deep inside, he knew that the old man was telling the truth but it was too much. It was way too much. Abruptly, he stood up and, without looking back, he left the room. Outside the office stood one of the men with the black uniforms but since the man didn’t try to stop him, Marik ignored him. He walked through the long corridor until he found the stairway. His feet carried him all the way to the entrance. Another man was stationed there but once again he wasn’t stopped as he opened the door and walked out. He walked until he reached the great fountain they had seen when they got there. There, he finally stopped.

He sat on the edge of the fountain, hoping the sound of running water would sooth his nerves. It was dark outside but the place was dimly lit and Marik could see quite well in the dark. His reflection stared back at him with bewildered eyes as he ran a hand through his hair. Already on edge, he tensed when he heard footsteps behind him. He thought Bakura or Atem would follow him but he had hoped they wouldn’t. So, when he felt a soft hand touching his shoulder, he turned surprised.

“Yuugi?” His voice was unsure, as if the boy by his side could be an illusion. 

Illuminated by the dim lights and the moonlight, Yuugi looked like one. His smile was soft and inviting, and Marik felt some of the tension leaving his body. The younger boy took a seat by his side, his eyes trained on the water. “Quite a day, isn’t it?” He said, not expecting an answer. “Maybe we shouldn’t have left Makoto’s shop.”

The Egyptian boy smiled and the other boy returned the smile. “It seems as if that was days ago. It was nice.” It was more than nice but Marik didn’t have the strength to say more. “Now everything is complicated once more.”

“Then, we will make it easy.” Yuugi said, decisively. Everything was a real mess but he knew that like the pieces of a puzzle, once he had all the information, the parts would fall together and create something new. Maybe then, they would be able to deal with whatever was happening. “But until then, I’m here if you need a friend.”

“So, you still want to be my friend?” Marik asked, almost afraid that Yuugi would tell him no. Was he only offering to be there as a friend out of pity? “I meant what I said in that café.”

Yuugi smiled more. “Me too.” After a moment of silence, the younger boy gathered his thoughts enough to ask. “So, magic…” He still couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact magic existed, but his grandpa’s words weren’t those of a madman. Having heard that Marik’s family had some kind of magic too made Yuugi curious. He had a thousand questions to ask but there would be time so he asked the one he was most curious about. “How does it feel?”

Marik chuckled. Out of all the questions Yuugi could ask him, out of all the implications being able to do magic could bring, Yuugi seemed to focus on the excitement of being a magic wielder. How did it feel? That was a difficult question to answer but Marik tried his best. He described how it was tiring and yet exciting and how his body felt hot and his mind fuzzy. He also described how it was scary doing things others couldn’t but also exhilarating. Yuugi heard without interrupting and Marik could see that the boy was analyzing every new information Marik gave him. And yet, Yuugi never asked what exactly Marik could do, and if he expected him to tell him, he didn’t show it. 

The sound of running water filled the silence that erupted when Marik stopped talking and wrapped the night like a comfortable blanket. The two boys stayed there for a little while longer but soon the coldness of the night had the younger of the two trembling. It was almost Christmas after all and none of them was dressed to be outside.   
“Let’s go inside.” Marik’s voice was steadier now.

He felt steadier. He knew that whatever else would be revealed in that room, Yuugi would be fair in his judgement. Marik knew he could rely on the younger boy. They would return to that office and hear the rest of the story. They would discover new things together. And when the others would stop talking, even if Atem decided they would leave the town, Marik would find a quiet place to talk with Yuugi and would tell him about his magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marik <3 Why are you so charming in this story? Why? I have been trying to work on the plot of this story, slowly giving you hints. It’ll take forever for everyone to get all the pieces of the puzzle but I hope you aren’t bored. I’ll post a new chapter soon!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. How are you? I hope you’re all safe. Greece is under a lockdown again. My city has been under one for more than a week. I’m not gonna lie. This may have helped me with my writing and editing. Working from home can be equally taxing as going to work but it has saved me time since I don’t have to take a bus anymore.   
> So, now I can bring you a new chapter on time. As always I want to thank you all for your reviews and views. And I want to thank my Bakura for being a constant companion to me through this long journey, Julia for her wonderful comments, and Kathy for being her!  
> Enjoy this new chapter.

Chapter 15

To say Yuugi’s departure had created a commotion would have been an understatement. Joey had tried to follow him only to be stopped by his grandfather. There was no reason to believe Yuugi would be hurt as long as he was in the mansion so letting him go after his friend was alright. The old man instantly understood that his grandson had created a bond with the other boy and wanted to comfort him. He was the right person to do so. Everything mentioned in that room was a great surprise to Yuugi so who could better sympathize with Marik? His only concern was that neither of the boys were dressed for the cold weather so he hoped they would return soon.

His knowing eyes took in the other occupants of the room. Amused, he noticed that his grandson’s department had upset quite a few people. Other than Joey who was busy pouting on the sofa, Kaiba and Atem had their eyes on the door. It was pretty clear that for reasons of their own, they both wanted to go after Yuugi. His grandson had quite an effect on people, but as amusement was replaced by dread, Solomon felt maybe that wasn’t a good thing. After all, he needed to keep Yuugi away from all these people, not encourage him to befriend them. He especially had to make sure Yuugi would stay away from Atem.

The crimson eyed boy was clenching and unclenching his fists causing his white haired friend to chuckle. He wanted to run after Yuugi. That much was clear. He knew Marik needed some time off and would come back so he wasn’t worried about him. Quite honestly, he wasn’t surprised by the way Marik had reacted. Atem now understood that things were much more complicated than he thought. Marik’s father had sought and trusted Solomon Mutou. Things weren’t black and white, and Atem would have to find out more before he decided what to do. So, he would let Marik compose himself and wait until he heard the rest of the story. 

This didn’t stop him from wondering why he so desperately wanted to run after Yuugi. Why did he feel his stomach twisting at the thought of Yuugi comforting Marik? When would those conflicting feelings stop? No matter what, he couldn’t be involved with Yuugi.

“Can’t you stand still?” Seto’s sarcastic voice pierced through Atem’s thoughts, forcing him to face his cousin.

Seto had been silent while Solomon Mutou was explaining his ability to see things that weren’t supposed to be there, taking things considerably slow in an effort to make the three wielders of magic trust him as well as let his grandson know the basics of his story. Since he was young, Seto had been an impatient person who didn’t like wasting his time with a lot of words when fewer words could bring the same result. He would have cut in, explaining to his cousin and his friends that it didn’t matter how they knew what they knew. Atem was doing a poor job keeping his secret and Seto had to step in. But there was someone in that room other than Mokuba that mattered, and, because of him, Seto had to keep his temper in check. Of course, that didn’t mean he couldn’t tease his dear cousin. 

Atem narrowed his eyes. “You aren’t doing any better. Your eyes have been on Yuugi since we walked into your office.”

Before Seto could make another scorching remark, Atem stood up, grabbed his jacket and walked out of the office. Huffing, he walked all the way towards the entrance. He could feel Marik’s presence becoming more apparent the closest he walked to the door, ignoring the looks he received from the uniformed men. Throwing the door open, he almost fell on Yuugi who was about to knock on the door. Instinctively, he reached for the younger boy and steadied him. 

“Sorry.” Atem said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Yuugi shook his head saying that it was alright, while Marik chuckled. “Was anything new mentioned that made you leave as well or are you here to find us?” The Egyptian seemed to know the answer but if Atem was to once again mess things up with Yuugi, he could at least make it harder for him.

Ignoring Marik’s question, Atem placed his jacket around Yuugi’s shivering form. “We should go back.” Feeling a slight blush appearing on his face, he turned and started walking towards the staircase.

Marik followed him, shrugging his shoulders, but it took Yuugi a moment to follow. He placed his arms through the sleeves of the jacket, properly wearing it, and inhaled Atem’s scent. His cheeks turned red, as his mind caught up with what he had done and looked around to see if anyone else had noticed. Luckily, no one had, so he hurried after the other two boys; his mind full of questions he wouldn’t ask. Somehow he knew that if he asked Atem whether he came all the way there just to give him his jacket, the older boy wouldn’t give him an answer. Accepting the sweet gesture, Yuugi decided not to ask a thing. 

Marik reached the office first and opened the door, not waiting for the other two to catch up. Yuugi would be alright. Atem waited until Yuugi was there before he walked inside himself. A soft sensation filled him seeing the younger boy wearing his jacket. It was slightly big on him, but somehow that made him look cuter. Shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts, he sat down on his chair before Yuugi could even think of returning the jacket, not missing how everyone noticed whose jacket Yuugi was wearing. The younger boy resumed his seat by his brother and patiently waited for his grandpa to start talking again. If he playfully swap Joey’s hand away when the blonde pointed at the jacket, no one said a thing.

The old man turned his eyes towards Marik as soon as everyone was seated. "I am sorry, my boy. I should have taken into account the effect my words would have on you. However, I hope now you know I mean you no harm." Solomon felt bad for all three boys. They seemed to have gone through so much, and they were all so young. Hopefully, after all things were explained, Kaiba and he would be able to help them somehow.

“We don’t need your sympathy, old man.” Bakura finally decided to talk. He had been quiet and attentive until that moment, almost pleased no one seemed to care about him. Forgetting about him would be a mistake they would pay dearly if he ended up having to defend himself and his friends. “Tell us what you know.” Pushing for information while appearing eager and vulnerable was just an act. He didn’t want these people to focus on them. He needed to know what they knew. 

Solomon sighed and started talking again. “Amon explained to me the reason why I could see things no one else could was that I wasn’t affected by an ancient spell casted thousands of years ago. He seemed to believe my soul was somehow connected to that of Pharaoh Atemu’s circle.” The old man’s eyes sparkled with fire, remembering the day the young Egyptian told him the most unbelievable story he had heard so far. “His words seemed incredulous and I would be a liar if I claimed I didn’t wonder if he was crazy, but my curiosity didn’t let me send him away.”

He had considered sending him away but he didn’t want to. Then, Amon mentioned the pendant. “The Pharaoh’s pendant. Everything comes back to that pendant, but it’s not the only missing object. It’s not the only important object that people don’t know about.” The young Egyptian had said. “There are another six but I only know about one of them.”  
Solomon saw it, the moment the atmosphere in the room changed. Suddenly, it felt as if the air was thicker and he had to swallow multiple times to ease the dryness of his throat. He allowed his eyes to casually scan the room, stopping on each face for less than a second, but even without that, he knew the three magic wielders were the ones causing the change, probably subconsciously. He could see the effort it took the three boys to relax their stance and look uninterested, but he knew it was all in vain. 

“Amon was reluctant to betray his clan’s secret and I didn’t push him to. To betray the secret would mean instant death for him and his family.” The old man continued as if nothing had happened. He wished there was a glass of water somewhere. “But during our talk, he told me quite some things. He explained to me that the monsters I saw on the walls and the tablet were based on magical creatures that used to roam the world back in the ancient world and be attached to human souls. He told me that some of them created a bond with a certain soul but most of them existed parasitical with their human vessel.”

Back when magic wasn’t fantasy but a reality people accepted even if only few could be part of it, the world was different. The gods and goddesses were closer to the mortals and creatures of all kinds existed, even though they preferred keeping their distance from the mortal world or blending in the shadows. Egypt was a place of magic, with its rituals being more than words and phantasmagoric events. They meant something. They had real use. And the shadow creatures were real. They had come to Earth from a different dimension no one knew about and had attached themselves to mortal souls. Their forms varied as did their intentions. Some were malevolent, some were mischievous and some were kind. Each one of them was attracted to a matching soul. 

Some of them helped people in need. Some of them caused chaos, stealing or devouring souls. The stories young Egyptians had heard as warnings from their parents were more than stories; they were the truth. And the stories became even scarier. Wanting to save the world, the sorcerers of Egypt had found a way to imprison the shadow creatures to giant tablets. That would have stopped the malevolent creatures from destroying the mortal world. But malice and greed can be found in the human soul as well. Experiments were made, and the sorcerers discovered not only that they could summon the imprisoned creatures and create a bond with them, if they wished, but they could also use them to destroy other creatures and mortals. Many a great sorcerers were destroyed in such battles that were later called the shadow games.

“It is said that the Shadow Games took place in another dimension, probably the world of the shadow creatures, and they were lethal. To lose the game usually meant to lose what we now consider our soul.” Solomon felt a shiver running down his spine. As exciting as the existence of magic sounded, it was terrifying to know that one could lose their soul to such a dangerous game. “As most of you know,” he started explaining as he would do in a lecture to help Mokuba understand, “the Ancient Egyptians believed that they were consisted of a great variety of parts. Het was the living body. A corpse was left behind so het was mostly unaffected by the Shadow Games.” It wasn’t needed to tell the boy the state the body was left in. “Ren was the name. It’s an important part of an Egyptian’s existence. Consider that if someone was found guilty enough to suffer “damnatio memoriae”, they weren’t just excluded from every single official document; they weren’t allowed to enter the afterlife. Ren was also unaffected by the Shadow Games. However, everything else was affected, or so we believe. Ib, the heart, was destroyed so there was nothing to be judged by Anubis, no chance to enter the afterlife, even if every other part of the soul was reclaimed. If the wielder allowed it, the Shadow Monsters would devour all the other parts.”

Mokuba looked at the old man with great interest, even if his revulsion for that kind of death was apparent. Being eaten by monsters didn’t sound like a great way to die. “What other parts?”

Solomon felt elated to have a young boy interested in what he had to say. It reminded him of when Yuugi first started being interested in Egyptology. “Sheut was a shadow of the person. Ka was the earthly soul and was believed it had to be fed so people would often leave food offerings in the tombs. Ba determined your personality. We don’t know if the parts associated with the afterlife were also devoured but since everything else was, there was no possible way for the loser to reach that stage. You can think of Akh as a ghost, a spiritual power that had to be resurrected in order to enter the afterlife. Sekhem was believed to be a living force which showed up only after the heart of the dead was judged and allowed to enter the afterlife. Lastly, Sakh, the spiritual reflection of Het, was the body the Egyptian had in the afterlife.”

Mokuba was about to ask more information but a look from his brother kept him quiet. It wasn’t the right time for a lecture. Sighing, he wished his teachers were as interesting as Solomon Mutou. He turned his eyes towards Yuugi wondering how it felt to have a grandfather that taught you such interesting things and was surprised to see that the tricolor haired boy was looking back at him. Then, Yuugi mouthed ‘later’ and winked at him. Grinning, Mokuba kept his mouth closed. 

“The Games became a way of power for some wielders of magic, a fight for survival for others, but luckily only a handful of people could play them. They weren’t common knowledge and the great council wished to keep it that way.” The old man returned to the original topic. 

Atem knew what was coming. The different Pharaohs and their councils knew about the existence of the Shadow Games. Some of their sorcerers knew how to trap the shadow creatures and utilize their abilities. It wasn’t a surprise when it was suggested they take this a step further and use the shadow creatures as a kind of protection. For centuries, secretly, the Pharaohs’ most trusted scholars and sorcerers sought a solution; a way to channel that energy in an effective way. Finally, during the reign of Pharaoh Aknamkanon, a way was found. 

The crimson eyed boy cleared his throat and, directing his speech to the amethyst eyed boy, he started talking. “I understand you want answers. I understand this story is captivating and you want to know more. But we need answers too. You know why. So, allow me to cut this story short and get to what is important.”

Yuugi bit his lower lip. He wanted to know more about the past and the Millennium Items. The story was getting quite interesting but there was time to learn more, and he wanted answers too. He nodded his head. “I understand.” 

“Let me make one thing clear. We allowed this to get this far because we wanted to know if you are a danger to us. You possess this strange ability, Mr. Mutou, but your curiosity seems to be the one that drives you and makes you a part of this story. You helped Marik’s parents to escape and make a life for themselves here and you seem like an honorable man.” Atem’s words were all the respect he could show to the old man but he didn’t have the luxury to be careless. “But you still haven’t told us how you are connected to my cousin or why you all brought us here.”

He knew, oh he knew that everything came back to the Millennium Items, but he didn’t want to hear about them. He didn’t want to hear about how they were created or how they were used. That could wait. They could talk about them when the three boys had left. And if they knew where the Items were, Atem didn’t want to know. He didn’t want to know anything that could be used against him later on. He simply needed to know how much damage was done and how soon he could leave the city.

Surprisingly, Solomon Mutou went quiet. He had been pretty talkative all this time but suddenly it seemed as if the words had run out. He turned his grape colored eyes towards the owner of the mansion, slightly tilting his head. 

“I’ve been keeping tabs on you for a while.” Seto admitted as if it was the most normal thing in the world. “Your friend,” he turned his icy blue eyes towards the white haired boy, “managed to hide you well enough. Much like everyone else who is looking for you, we thought you were somewhere in Egypt or another country in Africa. The trail you left that led people there is impressive.”

It was true. Bakura had managed not only to forge a paper trail that would lead anyone to believe the three boys had run away to Egypt but also hide their identities even though they worked and attended classes in Japan. He could hack almost any system and plant false information as well as protect their own identities. Seto had accidentally found Atem worked in the Dice and from there he had managed to track the other two boys. However, he had no idea Atem was attending Domino’s University until Solomon Mutou informed him. Bakura’s system would redirect anyone trying to access any of their information and eventually crash their system. Furthering their education was a risk, but Bakura was confident enough his system would hold, and he knew no one would suspect a quiet young student enough to search for additional information. After all, all the papers Atem had provided were legitimate. However, if anyone started a search for Atem Sennen, they would never find that he was studying in a Japanese University.

“I wasn’t actively searching for you. Not really.” Seto wanted to roll his eyes at the way Atem looked at him, but he was Seto Kaiba and he never rolled his eyes. “I didn’t even know you and your friends had run away until two years ago. Kaiba Corp was still unsteady when you left your house. You understand that the well-being of my brother and my company were my top priorities in compare to a cousin I could hardly remember and a hocus pocus story.”

But it wasn’t hocus pocus no matter how much Seto wanted to believe the opposite. It was all real. And Seto didn’t like it. It didn’t matter that he had a bit more than four years to get used to the idea. He thought himself as a practical man. Magic wasn’t practical.

“My father was a complicated man. He made a fortune as a businessman, selling weapons to the higher bidder. He was dedicated to his work and well-known in the world. He kept appearances so good that no one would ever guess his company wasn’t his whole life; that he wasn’t just a serious businessman that only cared about numbers and money.” 

Seto’s voice was full of sarcasm. “I grew up listening to stories about the pharaohs and the Millennium Items like other kids listen to fairytales about sleeping princesses and little girls who get lost in the woods. But my father wasn’t a kind man. Each story was drilled to me until I knew it as well as I knew my math and science lessons.” There was no rest until he knew the Pharaohs’ names or the customs of the court. 

“You need to know everything, Seto. One day, you’ll be Pharaoh…again.” His father kept saying. His eyes would sparkle then with the wildness of madness and Seto knew that trying to remind him Pharaohs didn’t exist anymore or that he had never been a Pharaoh to begin with was in vain. It would only anger him more. 

“I was forbidden of mentioning anything about the Millennium Items or my father’s ambitions to anyone, and quite honestly, why would I want to? I didn’t want anyone to know my father was insane. If word got out, we could lose the company. When Mokuba was born and our mother died, my father stopped caring about his plans for a while. We had some quiet years. Until one night, your parents,” Seto’s eyes pinned Atem on the spot, “and my father had an argument during one of those tiring visits we had. That night, when we got home and Mokuba was in bed, my father told me all about you.”

His father had explained to him that Atem was supposed to be the reincarnation of Pharaoh Atemu and once he would come of age, he would reclaim his lost powers and, with the aid of the Millennium Items, his lost crown. He had told him that Atem’s parents knew all about it and would encourage his son to bring chaos because they wanted the glory Atem could give them. He reminded Seto of his lessons and how Atemu was only Pharaoh for a while, an unworthy Pharaoh who destroyed Egypt, until Pharaoh Seth replaced him.

Seto’s eyes were colder than the Antarctic as he repeated what his father had told him that night. No matter how many years had passed since that night, he would never forget those words. Back then, he thought they were the words of an insane man. He thought they were rubbish. Later on, he found out they were lies that held a bit of truth. 

Seeing Atem ready to dispute his words, he dismissively shook his hand. “I know it’s not true. Or I should better say, almost everything is a lie.” He let Atem’s discomfort relax his tense muscles as he enjoyed how his cousin’s eyes quickly looked towards Yuugi before turning back to him. He enjoyed seeing those crimson eyes narrowing at him.

“Why did you search for us? Why after all these years?” Atem’s voice was almost a growl. He was tired of the games. He was tired of being told who he was and what he could do. He was tired of hearing everyone talking about a past that wasn’t his.

“I searched for you because most of the Millennium Items were found and I believe the people who are after you finally decided to actively find you. You managed to hide your trail very well, but until now, they only wanted to keep track of you. Now they need you.” 

Atem felt fear ran down his spine like a frozen river. He knew they couldn’t run forever but they wouldn’t go down without a fight. Deep inside, he hoped that after some years, they would stop trying to get them. They would stop that delusion and let them be. It seemed like he was the only one deluding himself. 

“The bug…” Marik started, but Hinata interrupted him knowing already what he was about to ask.

“Did you bring anything at home this morning? Or did someone else bring you something? Did you go somewhere and someone bumped on you or touched you enough to plant the bug?”

Atem was about to shake his head when he remembered what had happened that morning. He had woken up with a bad headache after having that argument with Marik. He had been exhausted but instead of going back to sleep, he got dressed and went out for a walk. At some point, he had stopped to get a cup of coffee. The place had been crowded and he had to wait for a while in line to get his coffee but he hadn’t cared much. His mind was full of Yuugi and how the boy had left him on the dance floor. It was just about his turn to order when someone touched his shoulder.

“Excuse me.” The voice belonged to a teenage girl with short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. “I believe this is yours?” She held in her hands Atem’s wallet. When had he dropped it? “It is yours, right?” She hesitated when Atem simply continued staring at her.

“Yes, thank you. I’m sorry.” Atem apologized to the girl for his staring and thanked her for finding his wallet. 

“It’s alright. Just don’t lose it again.” She had said with a smile.

Then, it was Atem’s turn to order. As soon as he finished, he turned to thank the girl again but she was gone. He had found it strange back then but he didn’t really think much about it. Instead, he made sure his wallet was back in his pocket and, taking his coffee, he returned home.

“My wallet…” Atem whispered, his hands searching for the offensive object. Could it still be on him? Could he have brought the bug with him? 

He was about to ask Yuugi to check his jacket’s pockets when Hinata spoke again. “My team found the bug in your wallet back in the apartment. We left it there for now and your place is under watch. No one has approached.”

Atem sighed in relief while wondering how he could be so stupid. He had brought a bug in his apartment. In hindsight, there was no way to know the girl had planted a bug on him but still he felt like an idiot.

“We need to go back.” He said, his voice strong again. He had to be strong and do what he could to get his friends and himself out of such a sticky place. They had to move as fast as possible. “I hate asking for help, but we need to be out of town before the sun comes out so it would be a great help if someone could drive us back. There are things back in the apartment that we cannot risk leaving behind and we’ve already lost precious time.”

Silence followed Atem’s words. Bakura and Marik, mostly silent throughout this exchange, knew Atem’s plan from the very beginning. They wanted to protest. Up until that moment, they hadn’t believed they were discovered. They had chosen to believe they were brought there by Kaiba because of the brunette’s own reasons and the bug was only an excuse. But apparently, that wasn’t true. They had to move, even if it was for a while, to throw their pursuers off their trail.

“You can go back to get your things.” Seto started, a strange glim in his eyes. “One of you will go there and bring anything you dim important. My men will come with you. You’ll go and come back.”

It sounded like the order it was, and none of the three magic wielders did well with orders. They were off their seat as soon as Seto stopped talking. Anticipating this, the brunette didn’t seem fazed when Bakura cursed him or Atem and Marik demanded why they should do what he said. He simply waited until they quieted down as if they were unruly kids trying to disrupt a lesson.

“You’ll do as I said because this time you aren’t the only ones involved.” His words chilled Atem. Before his mind could understand what Seto meant, his heart knew. “They know about Yuugi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They know about Yuugi. Seto dropped the bomb. But really, I think this chapter gave you quite some things to think about. A lecture about Egyptians and their beliefs. The Shadow Games. More hints about the Millennium Items. They are found. Where are they right now? More info about Seto and Atem. This chapter is quite packed.  
> Atem is all about running away. But can he run away now?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! How are you all? I’m right on time this time. Nanowrimo is going pretty well. I managed to write five chapters so far and I believe by the end of the month chapter 22 will be ready as well. Hopefully, I’ll be able to keep up with this writing schedule next month too, but I can make no promises. I think that working at home helped me this month because I don’t have to spend hours and hours travelling from place to place. Sometimes I work on the story during work too, scribbling sentences here and there as my students work on their tasks.
> 
> This chapter is quite intense, and I’m sorry to tell you but it ends in a cliffhanger. So, I’ll try to update sooner than usual. I must admit that the last scene was really hard for me to write and I felt quite strange after completing it.
> 
> So, I’d like to warn you that this ends with a scene that may be a bit disturbing. It’s nothing sexual or too descriptive but there is a mention of a fire.
> 
> As always, I want to thank everyone for your support. This story has been a difficult and yet enjoyable journey for me. There are so many characters I love and I’m dedicated to giving them time to shine. The plot may not move as fast as some of you may wish but you’ll get the full experience as things come together. Naturally, I want to thank my greatest supporter and companion in this story, my Bakura. She’s seen me down, doubting myself, and scolded me for that. I also want to thank Julia who keeps reading the chapters even though she’s so busy and gives me her comments privately. And Kathy. Kathy, I miss you so much. Come back soon!

Chapter 16

As soon as Seto delivered his line, silence filled the room. Marik and Atem spotted similar horrified expressions and, even though, Bakura was much more composed, it was obvious he wasn’t unaffected by the situation. His brown eyes had turned towards the younger tricolor haired boy, curious to see his reaction, knowing by now that it’d be nothing like what they expected. He wasn’t disappointed. 

“Do you mean someone may be after me?” Yuugi slowly let each word escape his mouth. His eyes were on Seto who gave a reluctant nod. “I’m not sure why they’d do that or even what that means but…” he slightly paused, measuring his words, and when he started again, his words were directed towards Bakura and his friends, “this shouldn’t stop you from doing what’s best for you.” He slowly ran a hand through his hair. “I admit I don’t get what’s going on or why anyone would be after you, but if you believe leaving is the right thing to do, you should do it.” There was a break in his voice and he coughed trying to hide it.

He knew that somehow he was in danger but he didn’t want to let this knowledge sink in just yet. He didn’t want to be the reason the three boys would have to stay. Of course, he wished they would stay. He wished things were simple so he could just get to know them more and discover why being around them felt so natural, but he wouldn’t make them stay for him.

“You all seem to believe I’ll be used as some kind of bait but the logic behind this plan is flawed.” He spoke in a calm collected voice, keeping his eyes trained on Atem. “You barely know me. It’s stupid for whoever is after you to believe you’d sacrifice all you worked so hard for in order to protect someone you don’t even know. If these people know you, they’ll realize it sooner or later.” Atem wanted to protest but Yuugi didn’t give him a chance. “If you’re worried about me, don’t be. I have a feeling I’ll be well protected.” He raised an eyebrow towards Seto.

“It’ll be easier if you cooperate.” Seto’s answer was clearly a yes, even if his voice was filled with frustration.

“I won’t cause much trouble.” Yuugi’s voice had such a mischievous undertone that made the brown haired boy narrow his eyes at him. “You’ll help them relocate, right?” Whatever Seto was about to say changed as Yuugi gave him a soft smile.

“Sure. It’ll help with any potential troubles.” How could someone so small give him such a huge headache? “But you and I need to talk.” The younger tri-color haired boy nodded in agreement. 

Atem would have found the interaction between the two boys amusing if he hadn’t be utterly annoyed by the ease Yuugi felt around Seto and how Seto chose to do whatever Yuugi wanted with barely any protest. Honestly, it was such a surprise seeing the different sides of Yuugi. The boy was soft and understanding but also assertive, not giving in, fighting for what he wanted and believed. At times he seemed to have no idea how charming he could be but then he would use his smiles and beautiful eyes to disorient and persuade. He was an enigma and Atem felt himself itching to uncover all the mysteries that made Yuugi such a paradox.

“You’ll retrieve your things. Hinata will come with you and make sure you return here safely.” Seto gave instructions, resisting the urge to rub his temple. “You need to be fast. Take only what’s necessary.”

Hinata moved forward, a tablet in his hands. “Our informant let us know a team was ordered to surround the area. It’ll take them a couple of hours to be prepared and take their spots. We can be in and out by then. The only person who has approached the building is the other tenant.”

Hearing the report, Seto turned to the three magic wielders. “You’ll spend some days here. As soon as we have some coherent plans about your relocation, you’ll leave. That way we’ll know where you are and you can reach your destination in safety. Following your previous pattern of fleeing, they’ll expect you to be out of town by tomorrow. They’ll never guess you’re still here.”

“They must know you’re my cousin. Won’t they come searching for us here?” Atem asked, not understanding why no one thought of that. Secretly, he didn’t like how reasonable everything Yuugi and Seto had said sounded. 

“They won’t come here.” The brunette’s voice was definite. 

“What makes you so sure?” Bakura challenged, not trusting his future in the hands of an arrogant rich boy. “If you want us to trust you, you better tell us more.”

Seto sighed deeply, making it seem as if he was dealing with a room full of unruly children. “They won’t come here because I made it clear when they approached me that I won’t be part of this madness.” Something dangerous flashed in his eyes. “They’ve been persuaded their plans are a hindrance to my business and my way of life so they know that I won’t help you. Helping you would mean throwing myself into this mess once again. And I can be quite a hindrance to theirs. So, they’ll stay away from me to avoid that.” A slow grin spread on his face. “So, you see why they wouldn’t search for you here. Why would I care about a cousin I barely know when I have an empire to build?”

It was crystal clear there was more to the story than what Kaiba was letting them know but they didn’t have the time for that. The three magic wielders discussed things among themselves for a moment and decided Bakura and Atem would go retrieve their things. Marik would stay behind and try to gather information. He would also make sure Yuugi was safe, even though with his family being there none of them believed the young boy was in any danger.

Meanwhile, Kaiba had a heated discussion with Yuugi who didn’t seem to be as cooperative as he had promised to be.

“Won’t they believe I ran away with them or was kidnapped by them if I don’t return home today?” The younger tri-color haired boy was saying. “I’ll be expected to return home.”

“Is this your definition of “I won’t cause too much trouble”?” Seto narrowed his blue eyes on the boy who only rolled his in return. “It’s been taken care of.”

"We abruptly left the apartment. Won't they know something is wrong?" Yuugi tried to reason with him.

"We weren't so careless." Hinata decided to talk and fill in the gaps. "After we left, my men used a device to alter their voices. The story is that your brother came to get you and the other three decided it was better to let you go. Then, they had to go to work. By the time they get to check The Dice and the apartment, everyone will be back in the mansion." The young bodyguard took in the way Yuugi's shoulders fell seeing his argument shot down. "We're monitoring both the apartment and the game shop. No one suspicious has approached any of them so there’s plenty of time. "

"That means it's safe for me to go home!" Yuugi's instantly lit up with hope. "If anything happens, I promise I’ll call you." Seeing the young CEO ready to argue, Yuugi continued. "It’d be really suspicious if I disappeared the same day the others did or if I didn't spend the night at home. I promise I won't leave the game shop." 

Seto narrowed his eyes, feeling the urge to rub his temple to sooth the wrinkle that was surely there. Dealing with Yuugi was always a headache. The boy was the only person other than his brother that could throw off his plans and get away with it. 

"Alright, but it comes with conditions." He tried not to growl at the look of victory that momentarily appeared on Yuugi's face before the other could school it into one of polite interest. "First of all, the moment anything happens, even the smallest of hint that you’re in danger appears, you’ll be packing and my people will bring you here. Second, if you set one foot outside without my permission you’ll be brought here without even packing. And third, after you rest tonight, we need to talk."

Yuugi extended his hand for a handshake not missing the look of amusement in Seto's eyes. "You've got yourself a deal."

Ignoring the extended hand and his own amusement, the brunette turned towards Hinata and gave him his orders. The brown haired bodyguard nodded and moved towards the trio of magic wielders telling them it was time to go. Marik stayed behind and the other two followed the bodyguard without a word. Marik thought that would be a good chance to talk to Yuugi but before he could even stand up, Mokuba approached him. The young boy offered to show him to the room he would be staying in and the dark iris-eyed boy could find no good excuse to stay behind, especially seeing how Yuugi had already made his way towards his family. 

He was about to leave the room when he caught Yuugi’s eye. “I’ll text you.” He mouthed before following Mokuba, not waiting to see Yuugi’s response.

Even though Yuugi had said they were friends when they were outside, Marik needed to be sure. A lot had happened that night and now because of them, the boy was in danger. They really needed to talk but the Egyptian could wait until the next day.

The tricolor-haired boy smiled, tiredly. So many things had happened in such a brief time, and he felt so exhausted. All he wanted was to get in his bed and sleep everything away. He could face his problems in the morning. The new day would bring some really important discussions. "Let's go home."

Both his brother and grandfather nodded and gathering their things, they moved towards the door. Yuugi stayed behind for a moment. He removed the jacket Atem gave him and placed it on a chair. "Will you make sure Atem gets it back?"

"I will." Seto didn't even look at the jacket. Instead, he moved closer to Yuugi who didn't move an inch. "You will be safe."

"I know."

"Your family as well."

"I know." 

And Yuugi did know it. He knew that Seto would do anything in his power to protect them because he was Seto Kaiba and he didn't do things in halves. Deep inside, the tricolor-haired boy knew Seto had more reasons to protect him than pride but he was way too tired to allow his mind to linger on that thought. He would have plenty of time to think about everything in the morning; preferably while eating some breakfast and drinking some coffee.

“Good night, Seto.” His voice was soft as he spoke the words, not allowing the other boy to say anything else. He turned and, with quick steps, he left the room hoping he was done with this craziness for the night. He had no idea how wrong he was.

Yuugi may have been really exhausted but his mind still worked perfectly fine. So, as soon as he was in the quietness of his brother’s car, finally alone with his two family members, he decided to address something that really puzzled him. 

“You didn’t say anything while Seto and I discussed things.” His voice was casual but his words were sharp and to the point. “That’s not like you at all.”

The car was dark and, from the back seat, he could only see a small fraction of Joey’s face reflected in the mirror but it was enough to know his words had caused a reaction. Still, he didn’t get a reply. Both Joey and his grandfather chose to pretend he hadn’t talked at all. It was quite a surprise for the young tricolor-haired boy. The silence was heavy and he didn’t like it. It was ominous. 

An ugly thought crossed his mind and no matter how hard he tried to push it away, it started taking root in his mind. Could it be that his family had wanted him to stay in the mansion? Did they consider him a danger? If anyone was to come for him, they could hurt them all. He could be the reason Joey or his grandfather or both were hurt. Was that why they were silent? Had they expected Seto to persuade him to stay? But even if he had stayed, would that have solved the problem? 

His family were involved in something dangerous but they had managed to avoid detection for years. Had he led them to danger? Had he put their lives and work at risk? By now whoever was after him would know he was Solomon Mutou’s grandchild. No, it was worse than that. Being his grandchild was hardly any concern. The problem was that they knew everything he had said in the apartment. He wasn’t even supposed to know anything about the Millennium Items. Why had he mentioned them? 

Panic rose inside him. Suddenly all the arguments he had used to reassure Seto and the others weren’t valid anymore. He had thought of himself as just Yuugi, just a boy Atem and the others had met. He was unimportant on his own as a piece to use against the three boys. However, he had failed to consider himself as a connection to his grandfather’s secret. How could he when he’d always thought his grandfather was just an archaeologist and his brother a policeman in training? 

Even if he asked them to be taken back to the mansion, would it matter? They already knew who he was. They would visit the game shop anyway because now they knew Solomon was familiar with more than he had allowed the public to know. Yuugi’s words were proof of that. They would come. Seto’s bodyguards would make sure no one would hurt them that night. But if these people were after Atem and the others for years, they wouldn’t give up that easily. They would keep coming back until they had the answers they needed. Seto could surely keep them safe for a while but he didn’t want to be involved with those people and Yuugi knew he couldn’t ask him to jeopardize his company and future for them.

“You should go back to the mansion. Seto will surely let you stay over for a while until you can figure out things.” He said with a voice he barely recognized as his own when the car stopped in front of the game shop. The apartment on top of the shop was devoid of any lights. Usually, his grandfather would leave a light on but that night he probably forgot. “I’ll stay here.”

“What are you talking about?” Joey turned around to face his brother, killing the engine. 

“They will come for us.” Yuugi’s continued as if he was reciting a list from memory. He needed his mind to be detached from his heart in order to send them away. “It’s better if they find only one of us here. I was the one who led them to you anyway.” He tried to choke the guilt that filled him and keep his voice neutral. “I’m pretty sure you have some kind of plan in case something similar was to happen. I’ll stay here and keep them busy. We don’t know if they’ll try anything yet and if they do, Seto’s bodyguards will keep me safe for a while. That will buy you some time.”

The look his brother was giving him was incredulous. Was Yuugi serious? Did he honestly think they would leave him behind? Of course, he did. He always thought so little of himself. He was always so ready to let himself be hurt for someone else. Joey knew that better than anyone else. He had seen what happened the last time Yuugi put himself in danger to save someone else. He had vowed it wouldn’t happen again.

“Let’s go inside, Yuug’.” He only said, opening his door and exiting the car. If he banged the door a bit louder than usually, it wasn’t out of anger. No. He wasn’t angry at his brother. He was scared. “Come on, brother.”

“Yuugi, my boy, you’ve got things wrong.” His grandfather finally decided to speak as he unlocked the door to the game shop and let them in. Joey had to actually pull Yuugi all the way to the door because the boy was still unconvinced. “None of these things is your fault. We always knew we are fighting destiny. We always knew these people may catch up with us. Maybe we should have talked to you about this but we didn’t want you involved. We were hoping everything would end long before you learnt anything about this story.”  
Fighting destiny. It sounded quite heavy and not reassuring at all. Yuugi wasn’t even sure if he believed in destiny. If destiny was the one behind the stirring wheel, did they have no saying in what was to happen? Maybe certain events were destined to happen but surely it was their decision to see them through. Their choices mattered. 

“I know you have a lot of questions, my boy. I’ll try to answer them to the best of my abilities. But you need rest. You had a really eventful day. Your health is still delicate. We can talk in the morning.” 

Yuugi didn’t know if he wanted to protest or not. On one hand, he wanted to finally know who the people that were after them were. He needed answers to so many questions. On the other hand, he was exhausted. He felt as if his body would give up anytime soon. Suddenly, he wasn’t sure if he even had the energy to climb the stairs to his room.

“Can you do magic?” The question left his lips before he could stop himself. He needed to know at least that, even if the way he put it into words sounded wrong. Marik had described it to him. He had told him how it felt, and something in his words sounded familiar.

“No.” The old man answered without hesitation. “We cannot. And magic isn’t like the way it is shown in most movies, my boy. There is magic, though. It is quite faint in our times but some people have it and certain items can help you channel it.”

“The Millennium Items.” The words sent a shiver down Yuugi’s spine. Something about the Items made him feel a strange mixture of fear and longing. “Atem, Marik and Bakura.” Even saying the three boys’ names caused Yuugi pain. They would leave. Would he see them again?

“We’ll talk tomorrow.” His brother promised him, slightly pushing him towards the stairs. “Yuug’, you look as if you’re ready to collapse.” Worry sipped through the blonde’s voice but the tricolor-haired boy could barely hear him. “Yuugi?” Joey felt more than saw his brother tumble and barely had time to grab him from the back of his shirt before he met the cold floor. “Yuugi! What’s wrong?!”

Yuugi could no longer hear or see Joey. The world around him was an explosion of red and black. Smoke filled his nostrils and his mouth was full of ashes. The game shop, his apartment and his family were gone, replaced by a small crumbled living room attached to an even smaller kitchen. Fire licked every surface, roaring around him. His body ached as he tried to reach for something, anything. Desperately, he tried to see through the smoke and flames, but the more he tried the less he could perceive. Everything was slowly swallowed by the inferno and Yuugi’s only consolation was that the place was devoid of life. 

As if that thought set things in motion, a door opened and a figure appeared in Yuugi’s field of view. There was no mistaking the identity of the person walking towards him. His star-shaped hair was a dead giveaway, even if the young boy couldn’t make out its exact color. Yuugi tried to reach the other boy. He pushed his heavy body with all his might but no matter how much he tried, he didn’t seem to move at all. Still, the other boy kept moving. His movements were sluggish as if each one of them caused him great suffering.   
It was then that Yuugi finally managed to get a good view of him. Bile filled his mouth and tears his eyes at the sight of the charred body in front of him. And still, he kept trying to reach for him. He desperately needed to reach the other boy. He pushed and pushed until he was just about to touch the older boy’s arms. 

“Just a bit more.” He urgently thought. 

Light as the touch of a butterfly’s wings, his fingers brushed the other’s blackened skin. But the relief he felt was short-lived because as soon as their skin touched, the other left an unearthly scream and pulled back. Shocked, Yuugi could do nothing as the other screamed and screamed, and the room exploded with a deafening sound.

“ATEM! GET OUT OF THERE!” Joey heard his brother screaming before the boy went limb in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I want to apologize. This ending is a cliffhanger. It ends in such a serious moment with such a disturbing image. But I’ll try to update next week. I’ve based Yuugi’s reactions to mine in a situation that was nothing like this but was dangerous nevertheless. The logic he used while trying to persuade people. The panic he felt thinking people would be hurt because of him. It’s so Yuugi and so me in the same time. Sometimes, what you fear the most is not what will happen to you but what will happen to everyone around you. 
> 
> To lighten things up, what do you think of Seto and Yuugi’s interactions? I think it’s quite funny and cute how Yuugi can dance around Seto and Seto allows it.
> 
> See you soon!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I said I’d bring you this chapter earlier than usually so here it is. I know you’re all curious about Yuugi’s vision of Atem and an apartment that didn’t belong to either of them being on fire. In this chapter you’ll get some answers and then more questions. Action!  
> As always, I want to thank everyone who takes time of their lives to read my story. I’m always happy getting comments from you and answering them. But I don’t write this story for the comments. This has turned into a journey I’ve been taking with a few close friends and I’m determined to see it to the end. So, once again, I want to thank my Bakura, Julia and Kathy. Also, I want to thank WavesOver who always leaves a comment for me to read and wishes me a great day! You’re really kind.  
> Nanowrimo went well this year as well. I managed to write 5 new chapters for this story, a Tower of God one-shot and start another ToG one-shot!   
> Now…enjoy this new chapter.

Chapter 17

The same black van that had brought them to the Kaiba mansion waited for them when Atem and Bakura walked out the door. This time both boys wore similar black hats that kept most of their peculiar hairstyles hidden. Hinata took the passenger seat as the boys sat on the back. A woman and a man dressed in black were already there, briefly nodding at the boys when they walked in. In the darkness of the van, all the boys could tell about the strangers was that the woman had shoulder-length brown hair while the man had spiked short black hair, and that they were both quite tall and muscular. 

“Our mission is simple.” Hinata informed them as the driver started the engine and the van started moving. “Atem, Bakura, and I are going in the building. I’m going to check the apartment first and then signal for the other two to join me. The bug that was planned in the apartment is pretty basic. I’ll activate the device to block it as soon as I walk inside. Since you aren’t supposed to be back for a while, they won’t suspect anything. However, we’ll keep our voices down and be quick just in case.” He made a pause to emphasize how imperative it was for them to do as he said. “You’ll only grab whatever you absolutely cannot leave behind.”

“We can be stealthy.” Bakura growled, feeling offended the other guy felt the need to explain such a simple plan to them. “It’ll only take us a moment to carry anything of importance. You won’t find much in that apartment.”

Anyone hearing him would think he didn’t care but Atem knew that even though their apartment was nothing but a hole in a building the city had forgotten about, it was their home. Bakura definitely cared. He cared about the life they were about to leave behind and about the few possessions they had. His prized laptop was in the backpack he had grabbed before they were forced to leave their place and was now safe with Marik, but there were other things he needed to grab.

Hinata continued as if hadn’t listened to Bakura’s comment but if anyone had seen his eyes, they would have noticed the sympathy he felt towards the boys. “Owari,” he pointed towards the female, “will check the area. Nidai,” the other guy nodded, “will stay in the van. If Owari, or we face any problems, he’ll intervene.”

Atem eyed the man and came to the conclusion Nidai could easily break him in two if he wanted. Owari could easily hold her own as well. In comparison to those two, Hinata seemed tiny. He was all long limbs and thin, even though the tricolor haired boy was sure his body was in top form. He seemed to be the brain of each operation but fit and skilled enough to actively join them, too. He also seemed to be the one interacting with people Kaiba deemed important such as Yuugi.

“Do you know Yuugi well?” the crimson eyed boy decided to ask, earning an approving look from Bakura. Atem was sure Bakura wanted to fish for information but he knew the bodyguard wouldn’t tell him a thing. He wasn’t exactly the friendliest of the bunch.

“Mr. Mutou and I have crossed paths a few times.” Hinata answered without any hesitation. “He’s a really kind and smart person. “ He provided without much probing. “He’ll be well protected. You don’t need to worry. Mr. Kaiba won’t let anything happen to him.”

“Is the little cutie involved in this?” Owari spoke before Atem could say another word. “I miss seeing him around. He always greeted us with such a brilliant smile.” 

Hinata gave her a look that immediately silenced her but she had said enough. It wasn’t hard for either of the boys to read between the lines. Yuugi had met Seto Kaiba enough times to be considered familiar to his staff. Hinata seemed to respect him and his words made clear it that his safety was guaranteed. Of course that wasn’t anything they hadn’t already known. 

“I cannot reveal information that may jeopardize our plans or damage Kaiba Corp, but I’ll tell you this. Mr. Mutou’s safety is imperative so we won’t take any chances with it. He wasn’t to be involved in this story and no one is happy about this complication. It may change a lot of things. If you want my opinion, make good use of Mr. Kaiba’s resources and assistance while you’ll be in the mansion. Running around the world won’t help you for much longer. Maybe it’s time to stop running and face your opponents. But this is just my opinion on the matter.” 

Having finished with what he had to say, Hinata straightened his body and worked on his equipment. With great care, he placed what looked like a small gun in his pocket. Silence followed his words as neither of the magic wielders was sure of what to say as a reply to the young man’s words, and as the scenery changed into that of the neighborhoods they were more familiar with, they decided to focus on their mission. The van slowed down and Owari was out in an instance. Her dark clothes helped her blend with the shadows and soon she was gone. She was to walk the rest of the way and reach Atem and Bakura’s neighborhood from another direction. 

“You better leave your phones here.” Nidai suggested holding his hand out to get the devices. “We wouldn’t want an accidental call to ruin our plan.” Bakura and Atem agreed and handed him their cell phones. After some minutes the van started moving again, having given Owari a good head-start. 

“If you don’t beep me, or return in ten minutes, I’ll join you.” Nidai announced, even though Hinata knew that well.

Hinata nodded his agreement. “Give me your key.” Bakura handed him a skull keychain with a single key, not needing to remind him that the apartment’s door was the only one with a lock. “I’ll go first. When I beep Nidai, you’ll follow me. Remember, in and out.”

He didn’t wait for a confirmation. He was out without another word, getting swallowed by the darkness of the empty street. Atem checked his watch trying to determine how many of the denizens of his neighborhood would be out at that time. Most of them were probably out and about so their street should be mostly deserted. Hinata shouldn’t encounter any trouble, Atem thought, and, indeed, he didn’t since a few minutes later a long beep was heard echoing in the van. 

“Your turn.” Nidai said, opening the door of the van. “Run along, stealthy boys.” His voice was booming even as he tried to keep it down, and the teasing tone sipped through his voice as if he was about to laugh.

Bakura gave him a nasty look but the man simply laughed it off, pushing them off the vehicle, almost throwing them on the cold concrete. They regained their balance, and, with whatever dignity they had left, walked purposefully towards their building. The door was ajar, apparently left open by Hinata, so they slipped inside quickly and climbed the stairs. The door to their apartment was closed but they only had to knock once for the black haired man to open it. 

“I was worried your cat may escape if I left it open.” He said as soon as they walked inside. “Everything seems to be as we left it. Make sure to mention to Mr. Mutou that we did fix the door.” He added with some amusement sipping in his voice before he schooled his expression and looked at the other two. “Let’s grab whatever you need and leave. Even though nothing is touched, I have a bad feeling about this and I’d like us to leave as soon as possible.”

“Funny that you say this. I have a bad feeling, too. Something doesn’t feel right here.” Bakura said, walking towards the nearest wall and placing his palm on it. He closed his eyes and concentrated. “I don’t feel any traces of magic but something’s wrong.”

“Where’s Mana?” Atem asked, ignoring everyone else. The cat was nowhere to be found. He searched the bathroom but she wasn’t there either.

“She was here when I got in. Maybe she hid…” Hinata stopped abruptly. “Do you smell smoke?” He asked, alarmed. 

“I should better check the…” Atem didn’t manage to finish whatever he wanted to say as he felt excruciating pain ripping his mind to shreds. His vision doubled and for a moment he could see a set of stairs that didn’t belong to the apartment. “What…?” His body hit the floor, but all he could feel was a pair of arms that didn’t belong to Bakura or Hinata. 

“ATEM! GET OUT OF THERE!” Yuugi’s desperate scream filled his mind, making his ears ring. The younger boy’s voice echoed in his mind, bouncing around on invisible walls. It took his breath away.

“Atem, what’s wrong?” He could hear Bakura’s worried voice coming from somewhere far away, as he suddenly felt Yuugi’s voice fading; his own world coming back to focus.  
“I…heard Yuugi’s voice…in my mind.” He managed to whisper, wondering if that was the craziest thing he had said lately. “He…he screamed at me…to get out.”

Surprisingly, it was Hinata who seemed to take those words seriously. He helped Atem up, supporting most of the boy’s weight since his movements were still sluggish. “Quickly.” He shouted at Bakura. “Grab anything you need. We need to leave.”

Bakura opened the drawers and dumped their contents in a big black plastic bag he pulled from behind the couch. Clothes and papers mixed together. He threw the bag at Atem and Hinata. He then kneeled and, pulling a loose board off the floor, he took out a key and pocketed it.

"We must go." Hinata urged. "I don't like this."

"Mana..." Atem whispered, trying to escape Hinata's grip. "We need to find her."

The explosion that followed his words covered whatever Hinata was about to say and shook the building. Parts of the ceiling crumbled and fell right in the middle of the living room barely missing Bakura. Looking up, they saw smoke and fire licking every surface of the small apartment matching their own. 

A loud mewing sound came from somewhere and the white haired boy finally spotted their cat hiding beneath a pile of old newspapers. She had been asleep all that time. Bakura resisted the urge to sigh in relief. Only Mana would fall asleep right after a stranger walked into their apartment as if it was his home. Then again, Mana had always been an excellent judge of character so she probably knew Hinata was no threat to her.

"I'll grab the cat. Leave. This place will go down quicker than a tower of cards." He shouted, and dove for the cat. 

Surprisingly, Mana seemed to understand the severity of the situation and allowed Bakura to grab her, as softly as possible. She actually curled in his arms as the boy followed the other two outside. In the mere minutes it took them to leave the apartment, the flames had spread on the stairs and more parts of the building had collapsed. Navigating through the rumbles was a hard task but everyone made it out just in time to see the building completely collapse after a second and third explosion followed. Dust and heat covered them, as everyone coughed. 

All around, the denizens of the neighborhood were frozen, looking at the crumbled building as if it was the most spectacular thing they had ever seen. Maybe it was. The fires still licked whatever surfaces they could find but the explosions had shook the foundation of the structure. There would be nothing salvageable there. 

Hinata was the first to recover. Seeing Owari making her way towards them with big hurried steps, set him in motion. Pulling Atem and the black bag with him, he started moving towards the van. Bakura fell into step behind him with Owari covering them. They needed to be out of there before the dazed people took too much notice of them, or the police and fire brigade came. At least, that's what he told the boys because they probably weren't ready to hear that whoever had set that fire and bombs would probably be there soon. Their hats had been long lost in the rumbles. They had to get out of there fast. 

Hinata almost shoved them both in the van and jumped inside behind them. Nidai barely had time to pull back before Atem crushed on him. Moments later, Owari took the front seat and the driver started the engine. Bakura felt the van moving. Only then he allowed himself to relax. Everyone took a moment to catch their breath. Dirt stuck on their clothes but they didn’t try to dust it off. Bakura continued to hold the tabby cat protectively on his lap, fingers lightly petting her in an effort to calm her down. Atem wasn’t sure if his friend was conscious of what he was doing so he didn’t point it out. 

“What’s just happened?” Owari asked the question that was in everyone’s mind. “A bomb?”

“It was definitely a bomb. No. Actually there were more than one.” Hinata was reaching for his phone when it started ringing. “Yes, sir. A bomb. At the old man’s apartment. I believe it was set by a trigger. The man wasn’t there. No, I don’t think they knew we were there. We’re returning right now, sir.”

Hinata hung up the phone and looked at the two boys, carefully, assessing how much he should tell them. “We’re going back to the mansion,” he started.

“That was the plan.” Bakura interrupted, rudely, with a voice much calmer than how he felt. “Why do you think the bomb wasn’t supposed to kill us? If they didn’t know we were there, it means we weren’t the target.”

“First of all, we know they don’t want you dead. They need you.” The bodyguard easily answered, not caring for the interruption. He anticipated it. “Also, I checked the entrance of both your building and your apartment before you came. There was nothing that could work as a trigger. There was nothing that could detonate the bomb. If they wanted to kill you, the bomb would have been in your apartment. No, this wasn’t an attack to your lives. There was enough time for everyone to escape.” Hinata paused for a while, contemplating the situation. “My guess is that the old man was paid or tricked into carrying the bomb into his place. I believe, the bomb was programmed to explode while you were at work. That way you’d have had nowhere to go and nothing to return to. They would simply collect you like lost children in a crowd.”

It was a great plan, Atem thought. It would have thrown them off for sure. They did have some money saved in a safe location but most of their things were hidden in the apartment. Mana was there, too. 

“Our men saw the old man entering the apartment holding some plastic bags and leaving half an hour later in a hurry. They didn’t think anything of it, though.” Nidai provided the information. His voice was booming and clear as always. 

“He was a good man.” Atem sighed. “I was actually thinking of checking on him before I was distracted by searching for Mana.” He wanted to believe the man wasn’t involved in that. He was a deaf old guy who had lost most of his family years ago and preferred being in left in peace. The boy knew he had a young granddaughter he sometimes got to see. “I’m glad he wasn’t in the building.”

“Was that before or after you heard Yuugi?” Hinata asked with a voice that made Atem think the question was crucial. 

“Before. I was about to tell you I wanted to check his place in case Mana left as you walked in and you didn’t notice her since she does that some times and then I heard his voice.” Atem bit his lip. He could clearly remember Yuugi’s distress. The other boy’s voice was full of raw pain and agony as he screamed his warning. Did he try to stop him from visiting the other apartment? If Yuugi hadn’t intervened, Atem would have been caught in the explosion. “What was that?”

Hinata shook his head. He wasn’t sure what exactly had happened but he knew he could trust Yuugi’s instincts. He shook his head again and Atem didn’t push him even though he had a thousand questions to ask. They all fell silent as they travelled back to the mansion. The van passed the gates once again, driving through the gardens and stopping by the fountain. The door opened and the boys walked outside, followed by the bodyguards, taking in the freshness of the night air. 

Still holding Mana, Bakura started climbing the stone stairs of the mansion not waiting for the others. He knew they would follow. He didn’t enjoy the prospect of staying with Atem’s snobbish cousin but his place was all they had right now. Not to mention the arrogant bastard had answers and the means to help them continue their lives. No. That wasn’t right. Bakura didn’t want to just continue his life. He was tired of running away. Secretly, he agreed with Hinata. He wanted to use Kaiba’s resources and knowledge to end this sick game.

He was just about to knock on the heavy doors when they opened, illuminating the threshold with a bright light. Mokuba Kaiba was the one who had opened the doors but he didn’t seem to care about Bakura. In all honesty, his face seemed to fall when he noticed that the white haired boy was the one standing there. It was as if he had expected someone else. 

“Oh, I thought…” He started hesitantly but then his voice turned steadier, “I’m glad you’re all safe.”

Atem came to stand by Bakura, carrying the black bag that held all their possessions. “Who did you expect?” 

Mokuba looked towards the gates as if they’d open any time and reveal the answer, but nothing happened. He sighed. “Yuugi.”

Alerted, Atem placed a hand on his cousin’s shoulder. “Wasn’t Yuugi supposed to stay in the mansion? Why would he leave?”

Mokuba told him all about how Yuugi had brought up some good arguments and had persuaded Seto to let him go back to the game shop with his family. None of them bothered going inside while they were discussing things even though the coldness of the night was biting their skin. Mokuba was intent on staying right there; his eyes never leaving the gates. 

“Then, why are you waiting for him to come back?” Bakura asked, narrowing his eyes on the younger Kaiba. Something about the boy was unnerving. Why was so worried about Yuugi if he was back at his place, protected?

Hinata climbed the stairs, too. One hand was clenched around his phone. His expression was carefully blank. “You shouldn’t stand outside in the cold.” He chastised them without any real bite behind his words. “It won’t help anyone if you get a cold.”

He was about to usher them inside when Mokuba let out a gasp. The gates were opening. They were far away but they could see a dark van similar to theirs and a car that Atem was sure belonged to Joey. They all waited in silence until the cars stopped by the fountain. Now they could see that a young woman with grey hair was driving the yellow car. Before they could question that, the door of the van opened and Joey walked out, helped by his brother. The blonde seemed to be in pain but he straightened up his back as soon as he noticed there were people around. Yuugi raised an eyebrow, turning to see what had grabbed his brother’s attention.

“Oh.” The younger tricolor-haired boy felt his heart beating fast taking in the sight in front of him. Both Bakura and Atem were safe and sound. They both seemed like a mess but they weren’t hurt. Atem wasn’t… He stopped himself before his mind could bring back the images of his vision. “They’re back.” He allowed himself to murmur as if that was all that mattered. 

He took a step forward and then another. Why did that feel like a chore? How hard was to walk straight and climb those stairs? His energy meter must have reached its limits. No. His energy meter had reached its limits a long time ago. He knew this time Joey wouldn’t be able to stop his fall. His brother was injured. He accepted the fact as he fell forward; his body unable to hold him up any longer as gravity took hold.

But once again he didn’t meet the hard floor. A pair of arms caught him and soon he felt himself being carried. 

“Joey.” He whispered his brother’s name but instantly he knew it wasn’t Joey who was carrying him.

The body that held him was different. Whoever held him smelled like smoke and dust but Yuugi didn’t care. All around him voices kept rising but the tricolor haired boy couldn’t make out what they said. It was okay. He felt safe where he was so he kept his eyes closed and snuggled on the warmth of the other’s chest letting darkness take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes. Danganronpa 2 has joined Yu-Gi-Oh! I love the game and its characters very much (Nagito, my dear psycho boyfriend) and decided to give some of them roles here. I mean…you should have seen it happen since I introduced Hinata (Hajime Hinata).   
> So, Atem was about to check the neighbor’s apartment but thankfully Yuugi stopped him and our dear crimson-eyed boy is safe! But wow. We barely managed to grab Mana and run! My Bakura kept telling me “Don’t forget the cat!”. I think it’s time for you to find out that this chapter was born exactly because I dreamed of a burning apartment and Bakura trying to grab Mana.  
> Let me know what you think about this chapter. Have a great day!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone. I hope this brand new year will bring to you whatever the previous year didn’t. Most of all, I wish you health, love, and joy! I’m really sorry for not updating for a whole month. I was doing quite well until I wasn’t. I think I got burnt out during November with all the extra teaching, the edits and Nanowrimo. The first weeks of December I felt quite reluctant to sit in front of the computer more hours than teaching online and grading papers required and then the holidays came and I was so behind in everything so I had to prioritize some other things.   
> I hope this year I’ll do better. I’d like to finish this story this year.  I’ll do my best!
> 
> As always, I want to thank everyone who’s still reading this story, and my trio of readers, Julia, Kathy and my Bakura. Especially, I want to thank my Bakura because she’s my biggest supporter. She keeps reminding me I need to give her a new chapter and she leaves me these amazing comments both in the draft and in fanfiction that I always end up smiling and blushing so much. If no one else but her read this story, I’d still write it for her!  
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and know I am not giving up on the story!

Chapter 18

The room was full of a moving mist that smelled like lavender. It was like a suffocating cloud of heat. No sound was heard but the occasional rhythmical song of a single drop touching the surface of a body of water. Slowly, it would leave its place to be part of something greater, something vast. Drip drop. Drip drop. One after the other, the drops joined the water that filled the bathtub, not disturbing the boy lying in it. Yuugi Mutou was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed that the water would soon turn cold or that the mist would dissipate leaving behind nothing but blurred mirrors and wet surfaces. 

Slowly, he moved his right hand out of the water and took in the way the water drops slide from the top of his hand all the way across his fingers, lingering at the edge of his fingertips, before diving into the pool of water collected in the bathtub. Carefully, he allowed his hand to fall down and break the surface of the water once again. He repeated the action with his left hand, feeling the soft tickling sensation the water drops left behind before disappearing. He felt he could do that for hours. 

A knock on the bathroom door brought him back to the present. “Yug’, are you okay in there?” 

A soft sigh escaped the boy’s lips as he pulled his head underwater, closing his eyes. His nostrils filled with water before he managed to make himself breathe. Beneath the water, he could feel the soft pressure clearing his mind. The silence was comforting, the water’s embrace welcoming. But he had to go back. He broke the surface taking a loud breath and wiping back his tri-color hair. 

“I’ll be out in a moment.” He called out, slowly standing up and allowing the water to run down his body. The room was too hot but the mist was slowly dissipating allowing him to see around. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his body, relaxing in its soft embrace. It was so soft. He delicately rubbed his hair with another towel, drying it, and opened the door. The steam escaped through the open space as the young boy walked into his assigned bedroom. 

“Is your bathroom also a sauna? That’s too much steam, Yug’. You were in there forever.” Joey wanted to be playful, but he was worried and it showed. He wasn’t sure if that was the right time to joke about things but he still tried for a softer approach than pure worry. The blonde ran a hand through his also wet hair, trying to look cool.

“I forgot to turn on the ventilator.” Yuugi shrugged and sat on the edge of his bed, looking at his brother. “How is your back? Does it hurt?”

The blonde sat by his side, brushing a lock of hair out of his brother’s eyes. “Don’t worry, Yug’. I’ll be honest with you. A year ago, what this guy did would have hurt like hell. But my training is paying off. It’s fine.”

Yuugi shook his head. It wasn’t fine. Nothing was fine. How could things be fine after what had happened a couple of hours ago? They had been attacked in their own apartment. How could life have turned so complicated in such a sort time? He slowly felt the relaxing effect of his bath sipping through his fingers.

“You should get some more sleep.” Yuugi whispered, slowly moving closer to his brother. “It’s so early.”

It felt like it was months ago when he had agreed to meet Marik in Makoto’s café. It wasn’t, though. It was only yesterday. His eyes took in the alarm clock by the bed. It wasn’t even eight in the morning. Why was Joey up so early? He knew for a fact his brother had got himself some days off until they could figure out their next move. 

“I could say the same about you.” Joey felt his brother’s warmth as the boy’s shoulder touched his. It was so relaxing. All tension seemed to leave his muscles. “You’ve been pushing yourself too much.” He felt as if he was pulling words from a deep well. Yuugi had no idea what he was doing to him but Joey wasn’t against it. “You need to think of yourself more. You need rest and quiet.”

The boy was always like that. He offered comfort in so many different forms and he didn’t even know he was doing it. Joey was really curious about it but he could never ask his brother about it without sounding crazy. And now he could say nothing because he would reveal more than he was willing to. He could live without never satisfying his curiosity if it meant that his brother would remain oblivious to the finest points of that story.

“I want to talk to Kaiba before he leaves to work.” Yuugi’s voice broke through his misty head, and Joey felt as if someone had just pulled the blanket off him. “Don’t give me this look.”

The blonde didn’t want to know what look he was giving his brother. He clearly disapproved. Seto Kaiba was high in his list of people that needed to stay away from his brother. Even if he and his grandfather currently worked together with Kaiba, Joey wouldn’t so easily forget what the CEO had put his brother through some years ago. The ice prince could have handle things better. 

“There’s no stopping you, but be careful.” Was all that Joey said. 

No matter how much he wanted to protect his brother, there were things that the younger boy had to take care of by himself. Yuugi wasn’t a fragile creature. He was strong and he could think for himself. He was more than capable of dealing with Seto Kaiba. Actually, if the blonde wanted to be honest with himself, Kaiba should be the one worried. Dealing with his brother could leave a person bewildered in so many ways. Kaiba was no exception. 

“Or maybe he should be careful.” He added as an afterthought, smirking.

Yuugi rewarded him with a giggle. Then, the boy picked up the hairdryer from the bathroom and started drying his brother's hair. His fingers smoothly ran through the blond locks straightening and untangling them as his brother sighed softly, once again feeling all the tension leaving his body. It was in those simple soft ministrations of the tricolor-haired boy that Joey could see all the ways Yuugi loved him. It was in all those small gestures that Joey could see his brother was kind, too kind, and had to be protected. It was nothing supernatural. It was just Yuugi.

"I could fall asleep this way." The blonde murmured, feeling his eyes closing.

"You should return to your room then.” Yuugi softly said, feeling equally relaxed. Maybe he should stay there with Joey and get some more sleep. 

"Nah. Too far away." His room was only some doors away but it suddenly felt miles away to walk there. "I'll wait for you. Don't take too long." 

Yuugi smiled and nodded. He had to see Seto that morning. He quickly dried his hair and then put the blow dryer back to its place. Humming a soft tune that worked as a lullaby for Joey, the tricolor haired boy got dressed choosing a soft sweater and a pair of fainted blue pants. He slipped his slippers back on and turned to his brother. Joey gave him a thumbs up and Yuugi smiled. 

"I won’t take long." He promised and Joey mumbled back something that sounded like a threat to Kaiba. 

Chuckling, the boy closed the door behind him as he exited the room. As he walked through the corridor, his steps muffled by the soft carpet, he wondered if his sleep-deprived self was ready to face the dragon prince once again. He knew that Seto would have to leave soon; he was the boss but that was no excuse to be late at work. However, he felt he needed to talk to the young man even if it was for some minutes. They could discuss the finest parts of what had happened between them later but if they were going to coexist for some time, there were some things that needed to be addressed. 

Yuugi took a breath to steady himself and knocked on the study's door; his best bet on where Seto would be. Silence greeted him and the boy wondered if maybe Kaiba had decided to take the day off. He probably had slept less than Yuugi. He could definitely use a day off. He was actually about to leave when he heard the soft beep of the electronic lock. The door was open. He slowly opened the door and slipped inside, softly closing it behind him. The study was lit mostly by a lamp on the big desk and the natural light coming from the windows which wasn't really much. 

"Yuugi." His name was all the encouragement the boy needed to walk further into the room. With slow steps, he approached the desk and sat on one of the chairs. "I thought you were sleeping." 

He didn't ask why the younger boy wasn't sleeping but the question was there, hidden behind the words he used. 

"Could I have a bit of your time?" Yuugi asked politely. Seto didn't need to know Yuugi couldn't sleep. He didn't need to know that when he came to he was covered in sweat from nightmares he couldn't remember. He didn't need to know his heart beat in an irregular way every time he remembered what had happened last night. 

The brown haired guy turned off his computer and intertwined his fingers allowing his chin to rest on them; his attention at the younger boy. 

"I wanted to thank you for all you’ve done so far, and for letting us all stay here." The tricolor haired boy started, "I guess it wasn't that smart returning home." he added sheepishly. 

"Actually, it was. After the attack, you all had a good enough reason to leave both the shop and the apartment. They forced your hand." The brunette reluctantly admitted earning a surprised look by the other boy. "You left the scene before the police was involved. Don't worry about the details. We have a good network. Everything is covered. "

"Seto," Yuugi worried his lower lip not sure how to continue. He straightened his back and looked the other boy straight in the eyes. "Have you slept at all?" 

Concern. It was clear that Yuugi was concerned about his health. “I’m alright, Yuugi.” It wasn’t the answer the boy wanted. Silence followed his words and Seto struggled to find how to break it. “Mokuba missed you.” He wouldn’t admit he had also missed the tricolor-haired boy. He hoped his actions were enough to show it but he couldn’t bring himself to say the words. “He was pretty mad at me when you left. He’d barely talk to me for a while.”

The younger Kaiba had locked himself in his room for the rest of the day after Yuugi left the mansion for the last time years ago and it took weeks for Mokuba to talk to his brother with the same warmth again. Mokuba could be quite stubborn. He had hit it off with Yuugi since day one and when the tricolor-haired boy was forced to leave, Mokuba felt betrayed by his own brother. It was pretty clear Yuugi didn’t wish to leave.

“I missed Moki, too.” Yuugi hesitated for a moment but then he allowed himself a moment of vulnerability. “I missed you, too.”

Seto shouldn’t have been surprised by the other boy’s words. Yuugi was never afraid of verbalizing his feelings, or if he was, he always overcame that fear. Still, after all those years, to so easily tell him he missed him… But Yuugi wasn’t done.

“It’s an open wound. I thought it’d closed but these games…. The way Atem and Marik approached me… made me realize that some feelings still linger.” It was as if the boy was talking to himself. “A great part of it has to do with my own insecurities, I guess, but since you’re here, let me ask you…” Amethyst eyes found the ice blue ones that were only focused on him. “Was it real?”

His question was loaded. It was full of pain and hope, and Seto knew that no matter what he answered, Yuugi would accept it and ask for no more. He wouldn’t push for more.  
“Yes. Since the very beginning.” The truth. Seto wanted the other boy to know the truth. He needed it. They both needed it. He instantly noticed how Yuugi’s shoulders relaxed as if a great weight had left them. A beautiful smile bloomed on his face and Seto had a hard time controlling his breathing. 

“That’s enough for now.” He heard the boy whispering. “I should let you get ready. I know you hate being late.”

Seto felt his lips twitching. He wouldn’t smile. “There’s something more I want to discuss with you since you’re here.” That was a lie. He wanted to discuss so much more with the boy but now wasn’t the time. Not to mention Yuugi really needed some hours of uninterrupted sleep. “After you rest,” his voice was stern here, “you can find Hinata and he’ll take you to Ryou Bakura’s house. Your grandfather called him not to open the shop today but it’s better if for some time he stays with us, too.”

Seto didn’t need to say aloud that this was the first time since he inherited the mansion that so many people stayed there at the same time. It’d be troublesome but his place was the safest option for now.

“Ryou?” Yuugi’s eyes lit up but there was also a frown on his face. “Are you sure it’s wise to have Ryou here?” The younger boy worried his lip contemplating the situation. “Ryou…” he said the boy’s name again, suddenly feeling wary. “Malik…” his other friend’s name soon followed. “They both look so much like Bakura and Marik.” Such a resemblance and yet they were so different. Why? Why? “Are they involved in this?” He gestured around with his hands, his expression guarded; pained.

Kaiba looked away for a moment, not sure if he should tell the boy the truth or not. But lies and hiding had teared them apart and Yuugi was way too smart for his own good.   
“Yes,” he finally answered, “they are.” 

“Do they know?”

“They know some things. Not everything.” Seto was really reluctant to share this information with the boy. How would he react to knowing his friends were also part of the life everyone kept a secret from him? Would he feel betrayed? Would he pull away from them? Yuugi hated lies. But surely he could understand the necessity of secrets, right?  
“If he knows, why are you telling me to go get him?” Yuugi asked focusing on a question that was innocent enough to ask but would still give him enough information to add to the ones he’d already collected.

“You went with Hinata because you know him. The others followed you because they trusted you. Would you trust just anyone? Ryou won’t follow my men just because they tell him I sent them exactly because he knows some things. He’ll trust you, though. He’ll follow you anywhere.”

Seto was right. Contrary to general opinion, Yuugi wasn’t that trusty to just enter anyone’s car. However, he could just call Ryou and explain the situation to him; he could tell him someone would pick him up. Ryou would trust him. It was suspicious that Seto was willing to let Yuugi leave the mansion after what had happened last night. Hinata and his team would surely protect him but there had to be more to that story.

“Ryou doesn’t trust you. You want me to go with Hinata and show him I’m fine and am staying with you because I want to.” Yuugi wanted to laugh at Seto’s sour expression. “You think he holds what happened between us against you.”

Despite himself, Yuugi started giggling. Seto wanted to tell him to stop but he was so reluctant to have the melodic sound stop. No one ever laughed or giggled in that office. It was such a foreign sound, unique to the boy in front of him. He almost frowned when it actually stopped. Yuugi wiped tears of mirth from his eyes and stood up. Immediately, Seto mimicked him.   
“There is no way Ryou talked to you about that. He’s the kindest and most soft-spoken person I know.” There was a mischievous smile on Yuugi’s face. “So, I guess it was Malik that made you be so… careful.” He said the last word in a teasing tone. 

“Yuugi Muto, get out of my office and get some sleep. Maybe then your mind will reset to its factory settings.” 

There was no real anger in Kaiba’s voice and Yuugi knew it as he moved towards the door. “I’ll go with Hinata after I rest.” The younger boy answered as he opened it. “You should sleep from times to times, too,…Seto.”

His name sounded like the promise it was. Yuugi was willing to let Seto back in. It would take time and effort but Seto Kaiba was a man who never gave up on what he wanted. He would get Yuugi back. So, he allowed the boy to leave, hoping he would rest, and continued with his day. He had a company to run after all.

And that was really Yuugi’s plan; to go straight to his room and sleep for some hours. However, it seemed it wasn’t meant to be. A certain boy seemed to be waiting for him outside Seto’s office. His hair was a bit messy as if he hadn’t bothered running a brush through them after leaving his bed. His crimson eyes were unfocused, and Yuugi didn’t need to think hard to deduct the other boy hadn’t slept much either. 

“Atem.” He acknowledged the other’s presence, stopping right in front of him. “What are you doing here?” He titled his head to the side, showing he didn’t mean to be rude by asking that but rather was genuinely curious. 

“I saw you coming this way…” Atem started but stopped as soon as he understood how his words would be perceived. “I couldn’t sleep. I was walking around and was about to back to my room when I saw you.”

He had followed Yuugi only to see him entering Seto’s office. The door locked behind him. He was pretty sure his cousin was aware of the fact he had been the one trying to enter his office after Yuugi but he wouldn’t mention it. After all, the door unlocked as soon as Atem stepped away from it. It was a clear taunt from his dear cousin. 

“So everyone will be sleep deprived today.” Amethyst eyes shone with amusement but there was a hint of sadness in the boy’s voice. “I’m going back to my room. Walk with me?”  
Atem smiled. The walk to Yuugi’s room was a short one but it didn’t matter. It was the invitation that mattered the most. “Alright.”

Yuugi matched Atem’s smile. He took a step but then stopped when he heard the soft click of a door unlocking, and Seto Kaiba walked out of his office holding a stack of papers. His eyes took in Atem’s tense form at his appearance, and a lazy grin appeared on his face.

“I thought I sent you to bed, Yuugi.” The CEO’s tone was mildly scolding but the grin never left his face, enjoying Atem’s guarded stance. “Do I have to personally escort you there?”

Yuugi sighed theatrically. “I was about to. Don’t worry. I’ve already found myself an escort.” Matching Seto’s grin, Yuugi grabbed Atem’s hand and started hurriedly walking towards his room. “Have a good day, Seto.”

Atem threw a victorious smile towards his cousin before following the other boy who was tugging him along with little force. Once again, Atem couldn’t but marvel how warm Yuugi’s hand felt. Just holding hands made the crimson eyed boy’s heart do flips. He shook his head trying to clear his mind as they walked down the corridor and towards the guest rooms. 

“Was that wise?” Atem asked aloud, as Yuugi slowed down. “He may be mad at you.”

Yuugi giggled and kept walking, releasing Atem’s hand. “He’ll be fine.” The boy moved his hand, dismissively. “He may pout a bit, though. When no one sees him.” 

Another fit of giggles followed that statement and Atem found himself laughing along. It felt nice. “You’re a true enigma, Yuugi Mutou.”

The younger boy stopped walking once again. They had reached his room. He slowly turned to face the other boy. “It takes one to know one.” There were so many emotions reflected in those deep amethyst eyes. Yuugi took a step back, his hand touching the doorknob. “Sleep well, Atem.” 

Quickly, he slipped into his room and closed the door behind him. He still had enough time to hear Atem’s response. “Sweet dreams, Yuugi.”

Yuugi placed his hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating fast. Running a hand through his hair, he took a deep breath and looked around. He smiled gently when he noticed that his brother was sleeping in his bed. Shrugging, he kicked his slippers off and squeezed himself in bed, too. It was a spacious one but Joey had managed to roll himself in the center of it. When he sensed Yuugi’s body, he turned and pulled the younger boy close as if he needed to make sure his brother wouldn’t escape.

“I’m sorry I always worry you, Joey.” Yuugi whispered as he let himself be lulled by his brother’s breathing pattern. “But I’ll be always coming back to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quite a peaceful chapter. I know. After some chapters of excitement, we need something calm. Maybe today was the perfect day for this to be posted since I also had a relaxing day. I really enjoy writing Joey and Yuugi scenes. I’ve always wanted an older brother that would protect and love me and writing Joey reminds me of my friend Kirsten who is an amazing person.   
> I promise I’ll update sooner this time. I’ll get back to writing as soon as I am done with some things that need to be done these following days. Until then, stay safe and thank you for staying with me through this long journey!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, I am again. Hello, everyone. How are you? I hope this chapter finds you well. I don’t have much to say here but that I’m slowly getting back to writing this story, and that I keep adding more and more characters from other franchises in this story. As if working with all these Yugioh characters wasn’t enough. See me bringing all the Danganronpa 2 characters here soon.  
> As always this story and chapter is dedicated to my Bakura who is my greatest supporter. If one day I could longer access AO3 or fanfiction anymore, I’d keep writing this story just for her. I also want to dedicate it to Kathy who is always on my mind, and Julia who one day will come back to this story and be surprised there are new chapters out. And of course, I want to thank here all my readers who read this story and sometimes even leave a comment! You’re all great.

Chapter 19

The first thing Joey's sleepy mind noticed sometime during sleeping was that one of his pillows was trying to escape. Carefully, almost stealthily, it was moving little by little, with the intension of slipping from beneath his arm. Why did his pillow want to leave? It was so soft and warm; warmer than the one beneath his head. He wasn't even squeezing it too hard. Now that he thought about it, shouldn't his pillows be all still? Were they supposed to move?

“Joey,” a voice called his name, pleadingly. “I’m trying to get up. You can sleep some more but let me go.”

“No.”

The blonde’s arms tightened around the youngest boy’s body, effectively trapping him once again. A squeak left Yuugi’s lips as Joey squeezed him. It wasn’t a particularly painful squeeze but Yuugi hadn’t expected it. 

“Joey!” Yuugi whined, loudly. He tried to pull himself out of Joey’s iron grip. “Move!” He whined again, and then with a last push he finally managed to extract himself from his brother’s arms, quickly placing a pillow in his place. That ought to keep Joey calm for a while. He was so deeply asleep that he wouldn’t notice the replacement until he was fully awake.

Taking a deep breath and rubbing his sides, the boy quickly checked his clothes. They were a bit wrinkled but he was presentable enough to leave his room and walk around the mansion. Quickly, he straightened them the best way he could and brushed his hair. Then, he wrote a quick note to Joey telling him he was going to eat breakfast, even though it was noon already, and left the room to find Hinata.

He found the man in his office which was the room closer to the entrance, talking on the phone. Politely, he waited until the head of security was done with his call and then informed him he would be ready to leave as soon as he had a bite. After finally resting for some hours, he felt really hungry. 

"Come have a cup of coffee with me, Hinata. We can discuss our outing while I eat. "

He didn't wait for an answer. He just turned and started walking towards the kitchen with sure steps. Hinata followed him without saying a word as the boy led him through the halls as if he knew the mansion as well as he did. 

"You still remember the way." The bodyguard said as they were about to enter the kitchen. 

"Mokuba and I spent quite some evenings here cooking together. I don't think I’d ever forget how to get here." Fondness was evident in the boy's voice. Then, he turned towards Hinata, biting his lower lip. "Is Teruteru still...ehm..his usual self?" 

Hinata had a hard time not laughing at Yuugi's discomfort. "I'm afraid he is still the same." He actually felt bad for what was about to happen. After years of absence, Yuugi’s entrance would cause quite a stir for sure. 

Resigned, Yuugi sighed and opened the door entering a huge spotless room. The place had nothing to be jealous of a professional kitchen in the best restaurant of Tokyo. Equipped with the best of the best and decorated in shades of silver and gold, that kitchen was the kingdom of Teruteru Hanamura, a really talented young man from a small village who had managed to impress Seto Kaiba during a dinner party five years ago. Teruteru's food was creative and delicious. Yuugi still couldn't forget his tamagoyaki and he had only tried it once.

"Mokuba, you’ve already had enough for breakfast. Your brother..." A voice greeted them obviously expecting the younger Kaiba brother but stopping when he saw Yuugi and Hinata instead. 

Teruteru hadn’t changed at all. He was still a plump guy with thin short legs and round dark eyes which always shone with excitement. His hair was brown and always styled to the side. Yuugi remembered how the older man would always run a small comb through it to keep it there. 

"Are my eyes playing tricks on me? Could this be little Yuugi? Well, not so little anymore. You look even more delicious than last time, mon cheri."

Yuugi fought the need to escape. The way the older guy was looking at him made him red from the tip of his ears all the way to his toes. Teruteru was quite open when it came to flirting and had no qualms talking to both females and males he found good-looking. The way he always looked at Yuugi was as if he was a delicious dessert and Teruteru was a sugar-addict. 

“Ehm…thank you?” Yuugi once again was at loss on how to reply to such a compliment. “If it’s not too much trouble, do you think we could have some coffee?” The tricolor-haired boy looked around the place. He was pretty sure nothing had changed since the last time he had visited that place. “Do you mind if I make myself some breakfast?”

Teruteru seemed taken aback. “Hasn’t anyone told you that breakfast was served in the dining room, mon cheri?” He moved his hand dismissively as if it wasn’t important. “Or were you that impatient to see me again?” A lewd smile was directed towards the amethyst eyed jewel. “I missed those beautiful eyes of yours. Such an inspiration they had always been to me. Such a delight to look at.”

Hinata groaned hearing the chef shamelessly flirting with the young boy. “Teruteru, you were almost fired last time for flirting with Mr. Mutou.” He warned the chef. 

“That’s because no one warned me that the boss had entered my kingdom.” Teruteru pouted, his round face looking like that of a child denied his favorite toy. “I’ll get you some coffee and breakfast so make yourself at home. You always liked the kitchen more than the dining room anyway.”

It was the truth. Yuugi always felt more at home in the kitchen than in the big room that served as a dining room. The long table that could sit two dozen people seemed too cold and impersonal. He much preferred the kitchen with Teruteru’s chatting and Mokuba’s love of baking. 

“I don’t want to inconvenience you. I guessed there was breakfast served somewhere else but I thought it’d be quieter here.” Yuugi felt his cheeks redden. Maybe he should have gone straight to the dining room. Between risking the chance of meeting Atem again and being Teruteru’s object of attention, Yuugi felt caught between a rock and a hard place. “I can make my own breakfast.” He wasn’t used to having people serve him in any way or form. It had been so long…so long.

Hinata slid on one of the chairs around the enormous counter and motioned for Yuugi to do the same. “It’s alright, Mr. Mutou. I’m pretty sure there are plenty of leftovers for you here.” The brown haired man with the deep hazel eyes waited until the boy took a seat as well before talking again. “Mr. Kaiba asked me to accompany you to Ryou Bakura’s place. Owari is joining us. I believe it’s an easy mission so we won’t need more people.” 

Two cups of coffee were placed in front of them and Yuugi eagerly reached for his. Teruteru still remembered how he liked his coffee sweet and that made him smile. Soon a plate of marmalade filled croissants followed. The young boy thanked the chef and turned his attention to Hinata.

“I’d like you to start calling me by my first name.” He requested while nibbling on a croissant and pushed the plate towards the man. “If it makes you uncomfortable saying it when Seto is around, at least do it when we’re alone. Grandpa is the one referred as Mr. Mutou so it feels weird having someone else calling me that.”

Hinata hesitated. It wasn’t the first time the boy had asked him to call him by his name but it was the first time Hinata considered it for real. 

“You aren’t that much older than me.” Yuugi tried to reason with him. At Hinata’s raised eyebrow, he quickly added. “I’d asked Seto back then. I was curious.”

“This curiosity of yours may one day be your downfall.” Hinata chastised him. “You’re persistent, though. I give you that.” He sighed and let himself relax a bit. “Mr. Kaiba is right. There’s no winning against you. Quite honestly, you remind me a bit of my fiancé. Once he makes up his mind about something, there’s no way he can be moved. He’ll do whatever it takes to get what he wants.” Yuugi perked up at the mention of the bodyguard’s private life. Seeing that there was no surprise on Yuugi's face, only polite interest, Hinata continued. "I guess Teruteru mentioned my fiancé?"

"Once he said that it was a pity you were taken." Yuugi admitted, sheepishly.

What a polite guy, Hinata thought as Yuugi clearly didn't try to pry on his relationship. The bodyguard took some sips of his coffee watching the tricolor haired boy eating his breakfast. He even let the boy coax him into eating one of the croissants while they were discussing their plan. Not that it was anything complicated. It was a simple in and out mission to retrieve the other boy, but given how last night’s mission had gone, Hinata wanted to be thorough.

“I know Mr. Kaiba said you should come with us but are you sure you’re alright?” The bodyguard ended up asking as they made their way out of the kitchen; quite some time later than what Hinata had expected since Teruteru kept flirting with Yuugi. “Yesterday was quite an eventful night. We should have checked your apartment.”

They’ve always known that their informant could only do so much but they hadn’t expected that someone would already be in the apartment by the time they placed their people around the game shop. Hinata and Kaiba had spent quite some time the same night trying to find out how the man broke into the apartment minutes after Yuugi had entered Atem’s apartment. The timing was wrong. The enemy hadn’t even decided to target Yuugi before he mentioned the Millennium Items. That made Hinata think that the attack wasn’t planned by the enemy but someone else. Of course that opened a whole new can of worms but the boy didn’t need to know that.

“I was well protected.” Yuugi graciously offered with a smile. “Pekoyama entered the apartment moments after we found the intruder. I just wish Joey hadn’t stepped forward to protect me. The man pushed him so hard.” He winced as he remembered the way his brother’s back hit the wall. “But we’re all alright. I’m glad I can help somehow, even if all I have to do is reassure Ryou Seto hasn’t kidnapped me.”

He followed his statement with a smirk and then rushed upstairs to quickly change, not forgetting to grab his jacket and gloves. He quickly wrote another note for Joey, discarding the older one, and gently placed it under his brother’s extended arm that was still snuggling the pillow. Joey could hibernate better than a bear, and he really needed his sleep. Yuugi sent a silent prayer to any god or goddess hearing him that the blonde would find the note before he started panicking, and slipped out of his room. Thankfully, he didn’t meet any of the occupants of the mansion and was able to leave with Hinata and enter a black car without any disturbance. He was quite sure most of the residents of the Kaiba Mansion would have something to say about him going out.

“Good morning, Miss Owari.” Yuugi greeted Owari with a wide smile upon spotting the woman on the seat by his side. 

She was an impressive woman. Busty, with arms and legs full of muscles, and a huge smile that lit up her dark grey eyes. 

“Morning, cutie, though it’s almost lunch time. I told you! Call me Akane.” The brown haired woman greeted him back, pulling him into a bear hug and messing with his hair. After releasing him, much to Yuugi’s lungs’ relief, she placed her face really close to his, observing him. “Yes. I was right. You’re still the cutest ever. That twin of yours is quite good looking too, but you’re my one and only cutie.”

“He isn’t my twin!” Yuugi protested, loudly. Realizing what the woman told him, he added. “So, you met Atem, Miss Akane.” The boy decided that he’d take the young woman to her offer and call her by her name. Maybe it’d help Hinata to do the same with him. “I guess you accompanied him and Bakura last night.”

Akane was more than ready to tell him all about the previous night’s mission and Hinata allowed her to. There was no reason to hide it from the boy when he could easily ask Bakura or Atem. It could even give him a healthy amount of cautiousness while they were out. Hinata had to agree with his boss that Yuugi was adapting way too easily to the situation he was presented with. Since no one wanted him to be an active part of the chess match at hand due to excitement or a need to help, maybe it’d be better to remind him of how dangerous things could be. So, he allowed Akane to tell him all about the explosions and how things had played out the previous night, and he didn’t ask the question burning his throat; how did Yuugi know Atem was in danger?

They reached Ryou's house after quite a drive. It was a beautiful one floor residence painted white with a small rose garden that Ryou took care of on his own. The flowers were asleep during winter but Yuugi knew that in spring the garden would be filled with pink and white roses. The tricolor haired boy was a usual visitor to the Bakura residence so he knew everything about it; from where the spare key was hidden to how many teacups Ryou owned. After all, Ryou's house wasn't actually far away from Yuugi's which was one of the reasons why Solomon decided to employ the boy. Or so Yuugi had thought. With all the new information at hand, he wasn’t sure anymore that was the truth.

Yuugi wore the hat Hinata gave him and walked out of the car as soon as they parked across the house. Instead of knocking on the door, he took the spare key from under a fake rock and opened the door. He had just taken off his shoes when a body collided with his and suddenly he was on the floor. A cloud of white obscured his vision and for a while, Yuugi could only feel the hardness of the floor and the warmth of his friend on top of him. Then, Ryou moved.

“You’re safe!” Ryou’s beautiful voice was like a soft blanket being wrapped around the tri-color haired boy’s body. 

“I’m safe.” Yuugi’s voice was reassuring as he wrapped his arms around the other boy. “I’m sorry if I worried you.”

The amethyst-eyed boy wasn’t sure how involved his friends were in the story or how much Seto had told Ryou but he didn’t like seeing the white haired boy destressed. Why was Ryou so worried? Even though someone had broken into his house the previous night, Yuugi had barely been in dangerous. Nevertheless, he kept his friend close as they stayed on the floor for some minutes.

“Hinata will be worried. I’m supposed to assure you I’ve not been kidnapped, help you pack and escort you to the car.” Yuugi tickled Ryou forcing the other boy to pull back, laughing. “Will you give me trouble?” The tri-color haired boy tried to be serious but he couldn’t. 

“Have I ever?” Ryou answered him with a question and a raised eyebrow when he managed to stop laughing. He stood up and offered his hand, helping Yuugi up. “I’ve already packed my things.” Now it was Yuugi’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “I’ve never believed Kaiba had kidnapped you.”

“I think Malik did something to him.” Yuugi whispered conspiratorially, even though there was no one else there to hear them. “I knew it wasn’t you.” He titled his head to the side, observing his friend. “Why didn’t you come straight to the mansion then? I’m sure Seto offered to send someone to get you early in the morning.”

“Oh, we’re back to calling him Seto.” Ryou teased, and Yuugi had the decency to blush before pouting. “I wanted to talk to you before we got there and I think Kaiba knew it.” The white haired boy worried his lip for a while. “You know about Malik, too. Things are getting out of hand.”

Yuugi reached for Ryou’s hand. Malik and Ryou were Yuugi’s best friends. Malik wasn’t in Japan anymore and both dearly missed him, but Yuugi always felt that those two people were part of himself. It was as if they were entwined by the red string of destiny and none of them ever wanted that string to break. They naturally gravitated towards each other and were quite comfortable touching and hugging. 

“You want me not to ask questions, right?” The tri-color haired boy asked, gently. Ryou slowly nodded, barely surprised that the other boy knew what he wanted to tell him. “I won’t. I won’t ask you to tell me more than you can tell me. I won’t force you to give away your secrets.”

Ryou hugged Yuugi again, whispering thank yous in his hair. A great weight seemed to be lifted from his shoulders. “I don’t want to lie to you, Yuugi. You and Malik are my dearest people. I’ll never do anything to hurt you. You know that, right?”

“I know.” And Yuugi knew. He knew that his friends would never hurt him. He knew he wouldn’t push Ryou to tell him anything. “But you could tell me what Malik did to Seto.” He grinned, lightening up the atmosphere. 

Ryou pulled back once again, matching Yuugi’s grin. “I won’t confirm anything but he may or may not have kicked Kaiba in a place that certainly hurt him for a while and bruised more than his ego and pride.” 

That did it. After a moment of shock, Yuugi started laughing so hard that he was sure Hinata would be able to hear him all the way from the car. Soon, Ryou joined him. In fact, it took quite some time for the two boys to come back to their senses and by then both their stomachs’ hurt from all the laughter and their eyes had tears of mirth on their edges.   
“I’m not sure if I’m more surprised or horrified by what he did.” Yuugi admitted when he was sure he wouldn’t burst back in laughter.

“Horrified.” Ryou quickly answered. “Don’t tell me you’re actually surprised.”

Yuugi thought about it for a moment and then shook his head. No. It sounded exactly like something Malik would do. “Let’s go. I’ll help you with your things.” 

Together they walked to Ryou’s room that was filled with a mixture of beautiful trickles and replicas of dark artifacts. The white haired boy had always loved the ocean and the dark arts; two things that didn’t seem to match but who could tell what kind of darkness was hidden in the depths of the ocean? 

Yuugi raised an eyebrow at the tactical rucksack and the backpack that Ryou had prepared but didn’t ask what exactly the white haired boy had packed. He knew that Ryou wanted to be well prepared for any situation so probably he had packed extra things just in case he had to stay at Seto’s for longer than expected. Sighing, the tricolor haired boy grabbed the rucksack, wincing at its weight, and, before Ryou could protest, started walking towards the door.

“Wait!” Ryou shouted after him and Yuugi stopped. “Here. This fell when I knocked you down.” The white haired boy placed the hat Hinata had given Yuugi on the head of the boy with the amethyst eyes. “Ready.”

Together the two boys walked out of the house, and, after Ryou locked the door, they walked towards the parked car. The driver opened the trunk of the car and the boys placed Ryou’s belongings in before getting in the car.

"Hello. My name is Ryou Bakura. It's nice to meet you." The white haired boy introduced himself as soon as he took a seat by his friend's side.

"Isn't he a cutie? And really polite in compare to his twin." Akane gushed over the boy, trying hard to resist the urge to run her hands through his silky hair. 

"Miss Akane, once again...none of us is related." Yuugi hid his face in his palms. "But yes, Ryou is nothing like Bakura."

Ryou seemed to be uncomfortably at the mention of the other white haired boy and Yuugi wondered how much his friend knew about him. However, the car wasn't the right place for them to discuss that matter. So, Yuugi settled for squeezing Ryou's hand and answering his questions about what had happened during the previous days and how he had met Atem and the others. Hinata had said that most of his team knew the basics of what was going on so Yuugi could mention magic and the items without worrying.

That kept them busy during the drive back to the mansion. Ryou had heard some of the news from Mr. Mutou or better say Grandpa as the man had accepted the white haired boy as one of his own but hearing it from Yuugi made it more real. 

"You walked into a car with them without telling anyone where you were going or with who you were!" Ryou was appalled looking at his friend with wide horrified eyes. "It's those three so they wouldn't intentionally hurt you but back then you couldn't have known it!"

Yuugi had the decency to look down, embarrassed. "Joey's already scolded me about it. But to be honest, I felt like I could trust them. Maybe I should have at least told Joey that I was with Marik, though. However, back then I wasn't sure how that would be helpful."

“Mr. Kaiba suggested placing a chip on you.” Hinata casually said, turning back to face the two boys. Seeing Yuugi’s horrified look, he grinned. “I’m joking.” Then, he added as an afterthought. “Still, it could save us some time next time you’re in trouble.”

“I am not planning to be in any trouble any time soon, thank you very much.” Yuugi answered back with as much dignity as he could master, but secretly he was happy seeing how relaxed the head of Seto’s security was around him. He actually really liked Hinata. 

“I noticed that you convincingly left out the part in which you were more concerned about the way we entered those three’s apartment rather than the fact we were supposedly there to rescue you.” Hinata continued teasing him. “What were your words again? Hmm, oh, yes. “You better fix this door.””

Maybe having Hinata so comfortable around him wasn’t such a good idea. Ryou was laughing by his side with Akane, and Yuugi didn’t know if he wanted to hide or join them. “What’s my name?” He asked as soon as Ryou and Akane stopped laughing.

“Yuugi.” The bodyguard answered after some thought, knowing too well what the boy was trying to do. “You’re still Mr. Mutou when others are around.”

Yuugi grinned widely and Hinata swore to try his best to keep this convincing sweet boy away from his fiancé. He definitely didn’t need his future husband to learn more tricks from Yuugi. And his boss wouldn’t be happy if his fiancé taught any of his own tricks to Yuugi. It’d be better if those two never met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally loved writing this chapter. From Joey’s need to trap his brother in bed to Yuugi’s talk with Hinata and Teruteru’s appearance and from Akane’s love for little Yuugi to Ryou’s appearance, I had so much fun writing such a relaxing chapter. Writing Yuugi and Ryou’s interactions always makes me happy. This is such an innocent friendship they have. There is so much love and devotion there. If we all had such friendships, the world would be such a beautiful place.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. I’m once again sorry for updating so late. Work has turned my life into a never ending chaos and I’ve been so exhausted lately trying to catch up with a million things. However, I haven’t abandoned this story. As long as there is even one person who’s interested in it, I’ll continue writing. I hope you’ll enjoy chapter 20. It’s one of my favorite because it gives you so many new hints and information without actually revealing anything. And there are some new characters here, too.  
> My dear Bakura, thank you for being so understanding but also reminding me how much you want a new chapter. I promise I’ll continue writing. I added some new elements here about Ryou that wasn’t in the draft you got (The first paragraph for example.) I think you’ll like them.
> 
> Kathy, welcome back. I missed you so much. Thank you for all the beautiful drawings. Julia, I hope you continue enjoying this journey.
> 
> And I want to thank all the wonderful people who read my chapters. I read some really sweet comments while uploading this and I was so touched!

Chapter 20

Ryou and Yuugi walked in the mansion carrying the white haired boy’s things and chatting cheerfully about their university classes. Ryou was an art student who had aced his latest exam by creating a painting of a mermaid singing a ship to its doom. His professors had been so impressed by the painting that they gave him a perfect score on the spot.  
The two boys couldn’t have taken more than a couple of steps when Joey tackled his brother to the floor. A groan of pain followed this action as Yuugi felt the edges of Ryou’s rucksack digging into his ribs. Seriously, people should stop greeting him this way. It was kind of sweet but he wasn’t sure his body was happy about it.

“Let me guess…” Yuugi softly started as his brother pulled back and helped him up, “…you didn’t immediately find my note.”

“I may have turned a bit in my sleep and lost it in the blankets.” Joey admitted sheepishly. “You should have woken me up.” Then, he turned towards the white haired boy. “Hey, Ryou.”

Ryou laughed seeing the exchange between the two brothers and greeted Joey back. The blonde was one of the people the white haired boy really liked, especially because he was so protective of Yuugi. Even though Ryou was an only child, he never felt like one, having the tricolor haired boy in his life. 

“Are you kidding me? It took me forever to get out of your grip! Waking you up would be such a pain.” Yuugi exclaimed dusting his clothes. “It was unnecessary, too.”

“This gives me a sense of deja vu. Didn’t you two have a similar conversation on the day we met?” A familiar husky voice was heard from behind the blonde.

Everyone turned towards the staircase and saw the trio of magic users standing there. Atem was the one who had spoken. He still looked tired but he had changed clothes and had brushed his hair. On the other hand, Bakura and Marik looked well rested. Probably they had been able to sleep much better than the crimson eyed boy.

“Who is this?” Bakura snarled taking in Ryou’s appearance, and if Yuugi hadn’t been looking closely, he’d have missed the look of panic that crossed his face before he could school his expression. “Is this some kind of joke?”

Ryou took a step backwards, his eyes taking in the person who looked so much like him. “My name is Ryou Bakura. I’m Yuugi’s friend.” He politely introduced himself but it was clear from his posture that he wished to be anywhere but in that place. 

“Ryou Bakura…” Marik repeated the name, caught somewhere between amusement and concern. His eyes moved from the new boy to his best friend who was about to snap.

“I guess it’s some kind of cosmic joke.” Ryou answered Marik’s unasked question, his hands fidgeting. “My last name matching that of your friend’s first name.” He completed his thought, seeing the questioning look Marik gave him. “Yuugi told me your names...”

“A joke!” Bakura interrupted, fast approaching the other white haired boy and stopping only inches away from him. 

Bakura took in the doelike chocolate eyes of the boy and the well brushed hair that silkily fell on his shoulders. The boy was slightly shorter than him and full of soft edges. He couldn’t be much younger than him, probably the same age as Yuugi. Even though he was really slim, he was clearly not underfed. Bakura didn’t want to linger much on the thought but he couldn’t deny the fact the boy in front of him was beautiful.

Bakura narrowed his eyes, moving his face close to Ryou’s. “I’ll ask once again and if I don’t like the answer, there’ll be hell to pay.” Shadows started gathering around him and suddenly the room felt hotter. “So, you’d better think hard before carelessly answering me. Who are you?”

Ryou trembled by Yuugi’s side, having the other person so close to him. Everything about him screamed danger. Every part of Ryou wanted to leave the room and return to his own house but he couldn’t do it. No. There was someone important there. He couldn’t just cave in and let this Bakura intimidate him.

“Bakura!” The younger tricolor haired boy protested, ready to interfere, but Ryou moved faster than him.

His friend’s eyes darkened as he raised his right hand and extended it towards the older boy’s chest, the tip of his forefinger barely grazing Bakura’s shirt. Soft lips moved as Ryou whispered the same words again. “My name is Ryou Bakura. I’m Yuugi’s friend. That’s all you need to know about me.” 

A look of horror crossed Bakura’s face before a sense of ease had him pull back. At the same time, Ryou let his hand fall down and his eyes lightened once again. Slowly, he took a step back and then moved closer to Yuugi, placing his hand in Yuugi’s open one. His best friend looked at him, questioning, but didn’t say anything. It was clear that Ryou was all of the sudden tired and scared. The boy was trembling like a leaf and something was telling Yuugi that it wasn’t just because of Bakura’s threat.

The amethyst eyed boy wasn’t sure what had happened. He had seen Ryou touch Bakura. He was sure the younger white haired boy had whispered something to him but he didn’t manage to pick up anything but Ryou’s name being repeated. There was the faint hint of a tune in the way Ryou had whispered the words. Still, he knew now wasn’t the time to ask questions. Not with Atem and Marik coming towards them and Joey having a panicked look. And he had promised Ryou he wouldn’t ask him for more than what he could share. 

“Let’s find your room.” 

Yuugi didn’t allow anyone to protest or stop them. He just grabbed the abandoned rucksack and, still holding Ryou’s hand, started walking upstairs. As he’d expected, Joey followed them carrying the white haired boy’s backpack. When they reached the guest’s wing, Yuugi found a maid and asked her if a room was prepared for Ryou. Indeed, Kaiba had arranged for that. The room that was by Yuugi’s was free. 

Seto had arranged for Yuugi’s room to be one of the most luxurious ones, and the tricolor haired boy knew it. Mokuba had showed him around one of the first times he had visited the mansion years ago. The younger Kaiba had explained that there were two rooms that were reserved for special visitors. Each one of them was placed between two smaller rooms which were reserved for the guests’ companions or servants. The mansion had been built under the specifications of their father and after his death, no one had used those rooms. Yuugi was the exception. He had one of those two rooms. The fact that Seto had chosen to use one of those smaller rooms for Ryou instead of Joey or his grandfather had Yuugi wonder if there was a secret meaning there. 

“It’s a really nice room.” Ryou observed, looking around the spacious place. His eyes focused on the huge bed. “I can’t wait to test the bed out.” 

Yuugi laughed softly. “Let’s get you settled. Then, we can eat something and maybe sleep for a while. I’m positively famished and exhausted.” The other two agreed; Joey was always hungry after all. “Okay, let’s make quick work of it.”

Soon after they were done, a knock on the door was heard and Ryou opened the door only to be greeted by a smiling Mokuba. The young Kaiba introduced himself to the white haired boy, politely not mentioning how much he resembled Bakura, and invited them to lunch. Everyone was more than happy to follow the young boy who cheerfully chatted with Yuugi about his studies and how he’d often join Seto in Kaiba Corp learning his way around the company. The tricolor haired boy was quite attentive while Joey would make a comment or two about Seto, playfully teasing the young Kaiba, but Ryou was unusually silent, staying close to Yuugi.

When they walked into the dining room, they found the other three boys already there. “Mokuba, do you know where my grandfather is?” Yuugi questioned the boy seeing that the old man wasn’t in the room. 

“I think he left with Seto in the morning. We can ask Hinata later. He usually knows such things since he’s in charge of our safety.” 

Mokuba said these words with the air of someone who was used to be surrounded by bodyguards and have someone else handle his schedule, but Yuugi knew that the young Kaiba didn’t really like this restriction to his freedom even if it was for his own good. Hinata was quite respectful of his boundaries, something that helped a lot, but still, Mokuba couldn’t help but sometimes feel like a bird in a luxurious cage. 

Making a mental note to find Hinata later, Yuugi pushed Ryou on a seat and motioned for Joey to sit by the boy’s side. Then, he took the other side with Mokuba. He hoped that having Ryou sandwiched between him and his brother would help the boy feel better. 

It seemed like Yuugi’s fears were for nothing since no one tried to start a serious conversation. They exchanged polite questions about how they had slept and if they had eaten any breakfast but nothing of importance was discussed. It was clear that both Atem and Marik wanted to ask about Ryou’s presence in the mansion but couldn’t find a way to do so without upsetting the young boy any more. Since that would also upset Yuugi, both magic wielders decided to stir clear of that topic. Bakura was exceptionally quiet as he ate his stake which was a surprise on its own. He seemed lost in his own thoughts so his friends thought he was probably thinking of a plan on how to get more information about Ryou without upsetting Yuugi or getting himself kicked out of the mansion.

When all of them were full, Mokuba excused himself saying he still had homework to do since school wasn’t over for him yet. Yuugi, Ryou and Joey excused themselves as well. There was still plenty of time for a nap until Kaiba and Solomon Mutou were back. It would be better for them to be well rested. There were still a lot of things that needed explaining and everyone wanted to have a clear head.

“Yuugi,” Marik started, standing up as well, “could we talk to you for a moment? Alone?” His deep eyes were pleading. “I swear we won’t do anything to upset him.” He continued, focusing his words on Joey. 

The blonde considered the request for a while and since Yuugi was obviously ready to accept, he shrugged. “We’ll be in your room, Yuug’.”

Ryou and Joey stopped talking when Yuugi entered his room. Rubbing his eyes, the tricolor haired boy walked towards them and joined them in the bed. He quietly told them that the others simply wanted to check on him and apologize about their behavior the previous night. If anything else was said, Yuugi didn’t deem it important enough to share. Like a well-fed cat, he curled between his two precious people and closed his eyes. The message was quite clear. Both Joey and Ryou were to stay there with him. Not that the other two planned to leave to begin with. Satisfied, they also closed their eyes and allowed themselves some moments of calmness. 

It was two hours later when slowly they came to. Ryou was the first to wake up. He stretched his numb limbs and left the bed, careful not to disturb the others. He wrinkled his nose at the way his clothes had turned and decided to change. When Yuugi woke up, he found his friend in a different shirt and a pair of grey jeans so he mimicked him and changed, too. Then, together they woke Joey up and followed him to his room. The blonde took quite some time to get dressed. He kept muttering something about how he would be in pajamas all day if he was home. It was quite amusing.

Yuugi realized he never asked Hinata about his grandpa’s whereabouts but he figured the old man would return with Seto. He didn’t need to worry. Seto would never allow anything bad to happen to his grandpa after all. Yuugi was still unsure about why Seto Kaiba, the great CEO of Kaiba Corporation, who kept saying he wanted nothing to do with magic and all the ancient nonsense, had been involved in this situation, but Solomon Mutou trusted him. Yuugi trusted him as well, at least when it came to their safety. 

“Yuugi!” Mokuba’s cheerful voice greeted them once again. “I’m done with my homework. I’m finally free!” There was so much joy in the boy’s voice that everyone instinctively smiled. “Would you like to play a board game with me? Like we used to?” 

There was longing and hope in his voice and Yuugi could never say no to Mokuba. “I’d love to.” He turned towards his brother and best friend who also nodded. “Why don’t we invite Atem, Marik and Bakura as well? Maybe doing something enjoyable will help us all relax.” Hearing Bakura’s name, Ryou tried to get himself out of the game but Yuugi wouldn’t let him. “You cannot hide from him all the time we’re here, Ryou. It’s okay. Fluffy isn’t so bad.”

“F…Fluffy?” Ryou widened his eyes hearing Yuugi’s pet name for the older boy. How could Yuugi call that dangerous creature ‘Fluffy’?

Yuugi only grinned in response. “Maybe when you two become friends, you could ask him what was the first thing I did when we met.” He hadn’t exactly told anyone the details of his first encounter with the older boy but now he found it quite amusing. 

Ryou was still hesitant but he followed the others to the game room. Mokuba let Yuugi decide the board game as he went to find the other boys. Joey and Ryou had just agreed on a RPG-based board game when everyone else joined them. 

“I’ve been wanting to play this game for a while, but it’s more fun with more than 3 people.” Yuugi caressed the board game’s box, softly. “Its rules are a bit complicated but I’m sure we can keep up with them.”

A playful grin appeared on Atem’s face as he approached the other tricolor haired boy. “I’m sure we can.” 

The older tri-color haired boy leaned a bit closer to the boy with the amethyst eyes, pretending he wanted to take a closer look at the game. The idea of playing a game with Yuugi was one that really intrigued Atem. He was a gamer through and through and he wanted to show this side of him to the younger boy.

“Atem’s pretty good at games. He always wins.” Marik explained, leaning towards Yuugi as the boy gave him the small book with the rules. “I think I get the rules. So, we should choose a main class first and then a secondary, right? I think I’ll be a Berserker as my main class. Insane bursts of energy to kill quick and viciously sound like my thing.”

“Yuugi’s never lost a game either.” Ryou said proudly, feeling a bit more relaxed as Marik handed him the little book. “Mine will be a Necromancer. Yuugi, I guess you’ll be a mage?” The other boy confirmed it with a nod. “We’ll make a good duo. Mages and necromancers often rely on similar tactics.”

The others gathered around one of the tables in the big gaming room. Yuugi and Ryou set the game as the others chose their classes and read the rules. In the end, Marik chose Assassin as his secondary class while Ryou went for Cleric. After a bit of contemplation, Yuugi’s second class was the Enchanter that gained him a smile from the group. Atem chose to be a Maze and a Warrior while Bakura went for Necromancer and Rogue. Joey went straight for physical strength choosing to be a Soldier and Hunter. It took Mokuba quite some time to choose what he wanted to be but he ended up as a Ranger and Summoner. 

The cards were dealt and they all started from their respective areas. Even though the game wasn’t technically a team versus team type of game, they were allowed and encouraged to create groups so naturally Ryou and Joey gravitated towards Yuugi while Bakura and Marik joined Atem’s team. Wanting to keep a balance, Mokuba decided to be part of both teams, being under their protection and out of immediate danger.

At first glance, Atem’s team seemed to be winning but Yuugi hadn’t played his best cards yet. Cleverly attacking here and there, he kept testing Atem’s defenses. Soon, the crimson eyed boy had to cut his losses and sacrifice one of his friends in order to keep one of his central areas. He could no longer offer his protection to Marik who had to take Yuugi’s full blast. 

“You seem to be really well read and familiar with dark magic.” Bakura softly whispered, looking at the card Ryou had used to take away Marik’s remaining points after Yuugi had cleared the way for him.

“I’ve been interested in magic of all kinds, especially necromancy from a very young age.” The other boy admitted, carefully stacking the discarded cards together and drawing a new one to add to his hand. “It’s more of a hobby, though.”

“Oh, so you don’t practice it?” The older white haired boy leaned forward as if he was trying to share a secret with his younger look-alike. “Are you sure?”

Ryou felt the danger a prey felt when meeting a predator. “Magic doesn’t exist.” He awkwardly laughed at Bakura’s comment and tried to focus on his cards, but his hand was shaking.

He shouldn’t have underestimated the older boy. He should have seen that the quiet and accepting ways he showed during the game were nothing but a trap to lure him into safety.

“You know… you’re a lousy liar.” 

The words were spoken so softly that Ryou almost missed them. Before he could ask the boy what he had said, he felt a hand grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him up. Chaos erupted around him as everyone left their seats; cards flying everywhere. 

“Bakura, what are you doing?!” Marik and Yuugi shouted at the same time Joey made a move to grab the older white haired boy who was grinning like a madman. 

Suddenly, a mist of darkness surrounded everyone, pinning them to their spot. Yuugi found that it was quite hard moving even his hand. It was as if gravity had somehow changed and his body was really heavy. By his side, he could see Mokuba’s and Joey’s bewildered looks as they also fought to free themselves. On the other hand, Atem and Marik seemed almost unaffected. Ryou being right in front of Bakura also seemed not to be touched by what must have been Bakura’s magic. 

“Let him go!” Yuugi shouted, struggling even more to be freed. Somehow he managed to take a step forward but it wasn’t enough. 

“Your little friend here did something to me and I don’t like it! What kind of mind trick was that?” Bakura yelled, pushing Ryou. “What are you?” he spat the words. His dark brown eyes were wild and dangerous.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Ryou screeched, terrified. His own eyes were wide and his body was trembling. How could he escape this situation? Yuugi was too close. Way too close. If only he could grab him and make a run for it. But even if he could somehow escape Bakura, Ryou wasn’t sure he could fight the other’s shadow magic and free Yuugi.

“Bakura.’” Atem’s voice was a low warning as Marik tried to pull their friend away from the younger white haired boy. “Stop right now.”

Atem wished he could use his own magic to free the others but he wasn’t sure how. There was a great possibility he would mess things even more. Not that there was much hope to salvage things after what Bakura had done. They had apologized to Yuugi only some hours ago and now they were once again digging a deep hole for themselves. Attacking Ryou in front of everyone…What was Bakura thinking?

Bakura turned towards Marik and showed him his sharp teeth as the other boy’s hand made contact with his shoulder. “He didn’t mess with your head, oh your mighty highness.” Sarcasm dripped from his voice as he addressed Atem. “I won’t stop just so you two can look all nice in front of your little darling. I’m done with whatever Kaiba is planning.”   
“Leave me alone!” Ryou screamed, trying to move away from Bakura. 

Quickly, he ducked to the side, trying to reach Yuugi, but Bakura was faster. The young hacker once again grabbed the younger boy from his shirt and forcefully pushed him towards the wall. Ryou’s back made contact with the wall so hard that momentarily the boy lost his breath. He whined in pain and bit his lip hard, tears slowly appearing at the edge of his eyes. Still, when he looked at the threat in front of him, his eyes held the fire of defiance.

“So, the past is repeated.” He whispered, his breath coming out fast as if he had run a marathon. “You were this way back in Egypt, too. Hurting others before they could hurt you.”  
Bakura’s eyes widened, a hint of fear in them that he quickly tried to suppress. How could this boy know about Egypt and his past self? Who was he? Most importantly, why did Bakura dislike the way he hurt him? He didn’t really want to hurt the other boy but he needed answers. He wanted to be in control of his life and his destiny. Whatever game Kaiba was playing, he didn’t want to be part of it. Maybe Atem was right. Maybe they should have left. 

“What did you say?” Effectively, he trapped Ryou between his extended arms, his breath coming out fast as well. “What do you know about my past?” His eyes were wild. “Talk, damn you!”

“Why do you always ruin everything?!” Ryou screamed back, tears falling down his face. “I need to protect him!”

Rays of silver light wrapped themselves around Bakura’s body and pulled him away from Ryou before the older white haired boy could even react to what Ryou had told him. The room was cold, so cold, as Bakura’s body made contact with the floor, his back and rear receiving most of the impact.

“I told you to let him go.” A voice so soft that it was barely louder than a whisper was heard as a person passed by him, walking towards Ryou. A faint silver shadow seemed to follow the person. 

Fighting to catch his breath, Bakura stood up, his legs trembling. Those damn rays were still wrapped around him, keeping him still but not hurting him. “Yuugi?!” His eyes widened as he recognized the boy in front of him.

The boy turned to face him and everyone gasped. Amethyst eyes had turned into a silvery grey that glowed with power but seemed to be in a daze. Was Yuugi even in control? “Don’t ever touch him again without his permission.” 

Yuugi’s voice held a hint of anger as his strange eyes focused on Bakura. There was something in the way the light fell on them and the shadow surrounding his body that made the white haired boy think of the moon. So beautiful. So mysterious. 

“The hell!” Bakura fought against his bounds, finding he could get out of them if he used a bit of his dark magic. His mind half registered how his magic seemed to feed from the magical bonds because the fight had left him feeling way too tired. “What’s happening to you?”

But Yuugi no longer had his eyes on him. It was as if Bakura didn’t exist anymore. Instead, he softly touched Ryou and opened his arms for him. Ryou instantly walked to him, holding on his shirt, whispering apologies that didn’t really reach Yuugi. The devastated boy couldn’t believe how things had turned so wrong. Why had Kaiba brought him there? How could they reverse what had happened? 

“It’s okay, Ryou. It’s okay.” Yuugi’s soothing voice called his name, as he rubbed circles on the boy’s back. 

The silver light around Yuugi kept growing stronger as the boy’s movements became more lethargic but Ryou was suddenly full of energy. As his friend’s eyes started closing, Ryou moved fast and caught Yuugi’s lifeless body at the same time the door to the game room opened.

“Now now…that’s quite a scene to be greeted with.” A new voice had everyone turn their eyes to the newcomers, quickly dismissing everyone but the owner of the voice. “I guess I was right when I insisted I had to return to Japan.” Grinning with a dangerous smile on his face was a young Egyptian boy with beautiful iris eyes and papyrus colored hair, playing with what seemed to be a long knife. “So, who earned a dance with my knife by hurting my boyfriend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryou, darling, is that you? What’s happening there? And what happened there with Yuugi? The plot thickens. Bakura just couldn’t let it go! And who is that new person who claims to be someone’s boyfriend? Ryou’s or Yuugi’s boyfriend?


End file.
